Twilight Parody
by christti
Summary: TRADUCCION- Serie de drabbles inconexos. Rating M por bromas sexuales, conductas sexuales, etc. Enjoy it!
1. Edward y Emmett han hecho que?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 1: **Edward y Emmett han hecho que? (Edward and Emmett did what?)

Bella: Vaya… Estoy caminando por los pasillos del instituto Forks! Wow! Quienes son esos, Jessica?

Jessica: *cof vampiros cof*

Bella: Um... Que has dicho?

Jessica: Nada.

Lauren: Son unos perdedores. Yo me mantendría apartada de ellos. Pero ves si quieres, Bella, tu apestas.

Bella: Hey! Eso no esta bien!

Jessica: Lauren, tu tienes que apestar mas para hacer un comentario tan apestoso como ese.

Lauren: (_Mira a Jessica_) Volveré. _(Se va sin mirar atrás_)

Bella: Rara!

(_Bella se sienta en la mesa de los Cullen, justo al lado del vampiro bipolar._)

Edward: Hey! No te he visto en mi vida, pero creo que estamos en biología juntos.

Bella: Porque?

Edward: Porque Alice, mi hermana puede ver el futuro.

Bella: Valeee. Como te llamas?

Edward: Edward.

Bella: Dios mío! Tienes nombre de tío bueno!

Edward: ...

Bella: Wow, porque eres esplendorosamente guapo, pero pálido? Acaso te has hecho cirugía plástica, y no has salido a la calle en los últimos nueve años?

Edward: Salgo mucho; como sea, soy un no-muerto. (_muestra su sonrisa torcida__ y tararea la canción de "La dimensión desconocida"_)

Bella: Wow, "La dimensión desconocida" tiene una de sus palabras como titulo de una novela! **(N/T: La dimensión desconocida se llama "The twilight zone" en ingles, de hay lo de la palabra.)**

Edward: Y eso lo dices porque…?

Bella: Te amo! Te quieres casar conmigo?

Edward: Porque mejor no esperamos hasta que estés con Jacob Black, que le dejes, que casi te suicides, que todos nosotros nos veamos implicados con los Vulturi, que te conviertas en un vampiro, y que nuestra relación se desarrolle lo suficiente como para casarnos?

Bella: Tío, esos es una mierda! Saltémonoslo!

(_Se lo saltan._)

Emmett: Te voy ha hacer una advertencia; no le dejes practicar sexo anal contigo, Edward es incansable.

Edward: Tío, hicimos un trato! Se suponía que no tenias que decírselo a nadie!

Bella: Eh… Eres gay?

Edward: También me gustan las chicas.

Bella: Bisexual!

Kristen Stewart: Hola a todos! Lo siento, llego tarde. (_Se gira hacia Bella_) Quien eres?

Bella: Soy Bella!

Kristen: Uh, _vale_. _Claro_ que lo eres.

Edward: Hola, Kristen. Tú pareces mi novia.

Kristen: Quien es tu novia, Robert?

Edward: Porque todo el mundo piensa que soy Robert Pattinson? No lo soy! El puede hacer esto? (_Edward corre alrededor del comedor en cinco segundos._)

Kristen: Dios! Sois los Cullen; y tu eres Bella! Supongo que volveré a mi trabajo como cajera de supermercado.

Edward: Oye, me gusta como hueles, Kristen. Te quieres sentar a mi otro lado?

Kristen: My _olor?_ (_piensa_) _Puede que el sea el sueño de toda mujer, pero definitivamente es raro._

Edward: Hey!

Kristen: No se supone que no puedes leerme la mente? Exactamente por eso es por lo que no lo he dicho en voz alta!

Bella: Edward no puede leerme la mente! Menos mal, se asustaría de lo que suelo pensar…

(_Edward se mueve un poco mas lejos de Bella._)

Kristen: Vale, porque todos sois buena gente en los libros, pero no aquí?

Bella: Has leído los libros? Quien es tu favorito?

Kristen: Edward.

Edward: Porque? Porque estoy bueno?

Bella: Estas flirteando con mi alter ego, Edward? Yo te amo!

Edward: Si, si, Bella, lo que sea. Así que, Kristen, haces algo luego?

Robert Pattinson: He, tíos! Lo siento llego... (_mira a Edward extrañado_) tarde. Quien eres?

Edward: Edward Cullen.

Robert: Wow.

Bella: Robert, Edward esta flirteando con Kristen!

Robert: Tú eres Kristen!

Kristen: No, soy yo.

Robert: Vosotras dos sois exactamente iguales!

Bella: Yo tengo las tetas más grandes.

Kristen: Yo no estoy loca.

Bella: Yo se utilizar el lenguaje de signos.

(_Le enseña a Kristen el dedo, ya sabéis cual…_)

Kristen: Eso no es lenguaje de signos!

Bella: Si, lo es, pero volviendo al tema, cojes el significado?

Kristen: Robert, vámonos de aquí!

Robert: Que guapa estas, Bella.

Kristen: Gracias!

Bella: Hey! Mírame cuando me hagas un cumplido!

Edward: Kristen, te amo.

Bella: Pero yo te amo, Edward! Tu no me quieres? (_pone cara de perrito a medio morir_)

Edward: Esta es la escena del comedor! Ni siquiera hemos salido aún!

Kristen: Porque esto empieza a recordarme a una típica escena en mi instituto?

Robert: No eres la única.

Director: Corten! Esto es todo!

(_Todo el mundo se ríe__._)

Bella: Yo estaba intentando arreglarlo todo el tiempo! Es decir, esto esta sonando fatal!

Edward: Puedes imaginarnos a mi y a Emmett?

Edward y Emmett: Ewwww!

Emmett: Eso seria asqueroso, pero gracioso.

Edward: Gracioso?

Jasper: Bueno, yo creo que fue divertido.

Edward: No es como si fuera a pasar.

Kristen: Si, seria como un video raro de Youtube.

Emmett: De "chico anónimo".

Edward: Eso no va a pasar!

**

* * *

**

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo de Twilight Parody! Solo puedo decir que los capítulos son independientes entre si. Por ahora son 42 capítulos, así que si queréis que siga subiéndolos, no tenéis mas que decírmelo pulsando a la frase verdecita que esta aquí abajo :) (No estoy exigiendo reviews, solo quiero saber si queréis que lo siga subiendo, si no podéis o no tenéis tiempo, no os sintáis obligados de escribir.) Si todo va bien, subiré un capitulo cada día, o cada dos, no estoy segura.**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	2. Jasper

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 2**

Alice: Hola, Jasper! A que estoy sexy con mi reveladora lencería?

Jasper: Tego que responder a esa pregunta, mi fantástica y querida esposa?

Alice: Si!  
Jasper: No, no lo estas. No estoy bromeando.

Alice: Eres malo, Jasper!

Jasper: Te parece que me importa? Yo soy el que debería llevar eso, no tu! **(N/T: WTF!)**

Alice: Bueno... y según tu, bomboncito, que debería llevar yo?

Jasper: Tu tendrías que disfrazarte con un traje de pepperoni.

Alice: Porque?

Jasper: Porque soy especial. Mejor olvida esos trajes de los que hablamos. Deberíamos... llevar puesto... (_siente el miedo del director por lo perturbante de esta escena_)

Director: Decidido! No vamos a filmar esta escena ni aunque se acabe el mundo por ello. Es demasiado aterrador. Corten! Eso es todo, amigos!

Alice: Muchas gracias, Jasper. Odio este traje, me da mucho frío.

(_Alice se viste con su traje preferido a velocidad vampírica._)

Alice: Solo por curiosidad, Jasper. Cuales eran esos trajes de los que tanto te costaba hablar?

Jasper: No quieres saberlo, Créeme, no quieres saberlo…

Alice (_intrigada_): Venga, dímelo!

Jasper: Tengo miedo de decirlo en voz alta, por los daños irreparables que les causemos a los lectores.

Emmett: Yo lo diré en el próximo capitulo!

**No te molestes Emmett, yo lo hare. No quiero tener que lavarte la boca con jabón.**

Emmett: Vale. ¬¬

* * *

**El capitulo numero 2! Jasper quiere llevar lencería… eso si que es perturbante xD**

**En el siguiente capitulo Edward y Bella llevaran puesto el traje que vosotros queráis, (no hace falta que sea lencería, ni un traje hecho de pepperoni, podéis decir cualquier cosa, como si queréis que vayan disfrazados de pingüinos xD) Así que decídmelo por un review! El que mas se repita será el que lleven puesto! Y si no se repite ninguno, pues el primer disfraz que me hayáis dicho. Y si, os digo a vosotros lectores que leéis en español!**

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	3. Estoy vistiendo un traje de fruta

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Pues Megamolpe sugirió que se disfrazaran de macedonia, pero como no se me ocurren buenos trajes para ellos (lo siento n.n') los he disfrazado de manzana (como dijo Megamolpe también). Besos!**

**Capitulo 3: **Estoy vistiendo un traje de fruta en la cama.

En el comedor del instituto Forks, Edward y Bella se abrazan y se besan pasionalmente. La situación era mucho más embarazosa teniendo en cuenta que iban vestidos de manzanas. En realidad todos los demás vampiros también vestían el mismo traje. Después de que Edward y Bella se sentaron, todos la gente que había en el comedor parecía que había controlado su risa, pero no podían dejar escapar una sonrisita.

"Vale, que es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Edward.

Soltando una risita, Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

"Y, que pasa chicos... en mis pantalones?"

Todo el mundo excepto Edward y Bella se rió. Estos dos se estaban preguntando donde estarían las neuronas de Emmett.

"Que esta pasando?" Pregunto Bella. "Es una broma?"

Alice explicó, "Bueno, es el 'Día en la cama'; tienes que acabar todas las frases con 'en la cama' o 'en mis pantalones'; como, 'Como estas… en la cama?' o 'Que hay de nuevo… en mis pantalones?'"

Edward y Bella se miraron el uno al otro con una amplia sonrisa, lo que significaba que se apuntaban al juego.

"Deacuerdo." Comento Bella, "Parece divertido… en la cama."

Edward continuó, "Bueno, que tal hoy… en mis pantalones?"

Jasper dijo, "Pues yo sobreviví como pude a la clase de Hechos Actuales de hoy... en mis pantalones."

Rosalie comentó, "Parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse... en mis pantalones."

Emmett remarcó, "Estas bromeando… en la cama? La clase de Hechos Actuales es la única buena clase que tengo en el horario… de mis pantalones"

Todo el mundo rió.

**N/A: Vamos a animarlo un poco.**

Alice dijo, "Esto es divertido... en la cama... lo tengo todo!"

Como remarco "Lo tengo todo", todos en la mesa la miraron como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

Alice dijo en voz baja, "Juro que no quise decir eso… lo tengo todo!" Puso una cara de terror al oír que lo había vuelto a decir. Se pregunto quien seria el que la estaba controlando, así que uso sus poderes. Quien fuera quien lo hizo uso un escudo mental, así que nadie podía saber quien era.

Jasper pregunto en voz baja, "Te encuentras bien Alice… lo tengo todo! Vale, estoy flipando… lo tengo todo!

Emmett, que flipaba también, le pregunto a Jasper, "Eh… Porque tu y Alice estáis diciendo eso… lo tengo todo! Pero que… lo tengo todo!"

Alice dijo, "Chicos, tengo que deciros algo… lo tengo todo! No, eso no es lo que iba a decir… lo tengo todo! No importa mi pequeño 'Lo se todo'! Mirad, no se quien puede estar hacienda esto… lo se todo! Como sea, está usando un control mental!"

Edward anonadado pregunto, "Mirad, todos sabemos que esto es una broma, así que mejor que paréis ya… lo se todo!

Bella sonrío y comento, "Tengo una duda… lo se todo! Pero que... No he querido decir eso… lo se todo!

**N/A: La diversión solo esta empezando**

La paciencia de Rosalie se estaba acabando, y dijo, "Tan difícil es para vosotros hablar como personas normales?!"

En ese momento todos la miraron. Su pelo se estaba volviendo azul. Sus mandíbulas se desencajaron, y empezó a flotar por todo el comedor. Todo el mundo excepto los Cullen gritaba con horror. Y dijo con una voz muy grabe:

"Soy la reina de los velociraptors. Ellos obedecen todas mis ordenes, temedme!. Pocas personas han creído inútilmente poder escapar de mi!

Se dio la vuelta y enfrento a los Cullen y a Bella.

"Y me refiero a vosotros!" Les dijo a ellos.

Jasper mandaba olas de tranquilidad y calma hacia ella, pero no funcionaban. De repente, luego de un ruido espantoso salieron luces de colores en el comedor, Rosalie empezó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto, y volvió flotando a la mesa de los Cullen. Se examino a su misma, con miedo de encontrar algo raro en su cuerpo, y la campana sonó, como cualquier otro día.

"Ha pasado algo? No recuerdo nada desde que entre al comedor." Dijo Rosalie en una voz mucho más femenina. Todo el mundo se la quedo mirando, sin siquiera ir hacia clase. Rosalie, con voz de "Todo el mundo me esta mirando y no se porque" dijo:

"He dicho algo malo?"

**Que os ha parecido? Pobres alumnos del instituto Forks, si Rosalie da miedo siendo una top model, no me la imagino si vuela y habla con voz de tio duro xD  
**_**Proximo capitulo: Verdad o Reto con movido final.**_

**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	4. Verdad o reto con un movido final

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Atención: Contiene CarlislexBilly. (Nada de lemmon, tranquilos) Estáis advertidos.**

**Capitulo 4: **Verdad o reto con movido final (Truth or Dare with a Twist ending)

La familia Cullen estaba vagando por la mansión, sin nada importante que hacer.

"He tenido una visión!" gritó Alice. "Vamos a jugar a Verdad o Reto!"

Todos aparecieron ante ella.

"Ehh… que?" Pregunto Edward retóricamente. "Quiero decir, el autor de esta historia dijo que nos íbamos hace unos minutos."

"Nunca me han gustado esos juegos." Comentó Bella. "Mis amigos pusieron cables eléctricos mojados en las escaleras y me retaron a bajar sin tropezarme con ellos. Sigo teniendo cicatrices."

Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

"Amos, cuanto alcohol bebieron tus amigos en ese juego?" Preguntó Edward.

"Cada uno bebió muchas botellas. Parecían el mal encarnado."

"Vaya, Bella, nadie se preocupa por ti." Comentó Rosalie secamente.

Todos miraron a Rosalie enfadados. Después, Alice y Edward abrazaron a Bella.

"Oh, chicos. Sois los mejores." Dijo Bella.

"Porque crees que e dejo que te conviertas en un vampiro, Bella?" Dijo Carlisle.

Alice sonrió malvadamente y dijo: "Hablando de sacrificios... Papa, verdad o atrevimiento?"

"Mmm… Verdad?"

"Vale... Que hiciste en Perú hace diez años?"

Si Carlisle fuera humano, estaría ruborizado. Como fuera, recompuso como pudo su cara.

"Puedo cambiar a reto?"

"No, no puedes. Ya lo has decidido."

"Aun no he dicho nada."

"Oh, vale." Dijo Alice, justo después de ver a Carlisle con una aspiradora a toda potencia peligrosamente cerca de él.". "Pero," añadió, "No quiero que vayas cambiando cada dos por tres, vale?" **(N/T: "Cada dos por tres" es una expresión que significa "muchas veces". En mi ciudad se usa bastante)**

"Okay."

"Bueno, papa, te reto a besar a... Billy Black."

Carlisle se tambaleó y gritó:

"_Billy Black? El miembro de la comunidad de los lobos?_ Alice, este juego ha ido muy lejos. Me niego ha hacerlo."

"Cariño, se lo que hiciste en Perú, y te perdono por eso, pero mi perdón tiene un precio que aun no has pagado." Le dijo Esme con una sonrisa. "Creo que este es un castigo adecuado."

"Chócala!"

Alice choco las manos con Esme. Carlisle las miro fijamente.

"Que os traéis vosotras dos entre manos?"

Esme y Alice soltaron una risa malvada.

"La venganza une las mentes mas poderosas." Explicó Esme.

Edward horrorizado, preguntó, "Que es lo que ha hecho para que penséis por un momento… que el castigo apropiado es besar a… un lobo?"

"Hora de decir la verdad." Dijo Alice. "Quieres decirlo papa, o prefieres que lo haga yo?

"Me tiré a Micheal Jackson en 1998. El estaba tan loco como ahora." Dijo Carlisle. Todo el mundo se quedo congelado.

"Yo cojo las antorchas!" Gritó Jasper.

"Voy a por el látigo!" Gritó Emmett. "Oh, espera, va a besar a Billy Black… perfecto!"

Carlisle sonrío con miedo y dijo: "Este es el peor de los castigos. Cualquier tipo de beso, o tienes algo en mente?

"En la boca." Remarcó Alice.

Carlisle parecía que iba a vomitar, si fuera posible. "Por favor… en la mejilla?"

"No."

"Por favor, por favorcito?"

"No."

"Te daré un día gratis de compras!"

"Oh, venga ya, papa, No soy ese tipo de esteriotipo de Alice de la mayoría de los FanFictions."

"Bueno, si yo no fuera completamente OOC no me hubiera tirado a... ese. Espera, estoy discutiendo sin posibilidad de ganar. Vale, vamos a ello. Iré a su casa ahora mismo." **(N/T: OOC = Out Of Character (Fuera de personaje) Creo que estaba claro, pero por si acaso.)**

"Espera, ir a su casa no romperá el tratado?"

"Soy uno de los creadores del tratado, al Sr. Black no le importa."

Todo el mundo excepto Esme y Bella estaban en shock.

"Estas loco?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Tu me llevas a la locura." Respondió Carlisle rechinando los dientes.

"Creo que lo de "los rubios se divierten mas" es falso…" Comentó Emmett.

"He!" Dijeron Carlisle y Rosalie.

"Bueno," dijo Carlisle, "Creo que me voy... sois libres de atarme, dejarme inconsciente, pegarme, o enterrarme en hielo..."

Carlisle se arrodilló repentinamente y gritó: "Por favor no me hagáis ir! Os lo ruego! Lo que sea menos eso!

"Ahora sabes el daño que me hiciste." Dijo Esme fríamente.

"Eso, mama!" Aplaudió Emmett.

Carlisle cerró los ojos, como si estuviera rezando.

"Esta bien, iré; pero Esme, Alice, me debéis una muy grande cuando vuelva."

"Claro, papa. Diviértete!" Dijo Alice.

Carlisle murmuraba algo sobre coger el Volvo de Edward para ir la casa de los Black.

"Va a robar mi coche!" Gritó Edward. "Si Jacob toca mi coche, juro que-"

Carlisle dio la vuelta en sentido contrario al volvo, entró a su coche, y pronto llegaría a la residencia de los Black.

*

Carlisle aparcó en la casa de los Black. Se puso maquillaje, y vestía con un uniforme de policía, para parecerse a Charlie Swan. Jacob estaba saliendo de casa. Carlisle le saludo amablemente.

"Hola, Jake, como estas?"

"Charlie, te veo diferente… Dios! Eres un vampiro!"

Carlisle olvido el color de sus ojos.

"Ehh... puedes decirme donde esta tu padre?"

"Crees que lo haría?"

"Solo quiero hablar con él."

"_Seguro _que si... vale... Le diré a papa que eres un vampiro cuando vuelva, y el ya vera que hacer."

Justo en ese momento, el Charlie Swan real llegaba con el coche patrulla.

"Hola Carlisle." Dijo Charlie saliendo del coche. "Porque vas vestido como yo? Esque vas a una fiesta de disfraces?"

"Ah… de policía." Remarcó Jacob.

Carlisle explicó discretamente a Charlie: "No esta pasando nada, Charlie. Todo va como siempre."

Jacob pensó para si mismo: "Mi tribu ha estado tratando de eliminar a los vampiros desde que vinieron los Cullen. Informare del Dr. Sanguijuela al FBI, y los cogerán antes de que se den cuenta." Afortunadamente, Edward capto el pensamiento, ya que había decidido ir hasta allí con su Volvo y una cámara de video, para grabarlo todo y colgarlo en Youtube. Carlisle también capto sus pensamientos, como si de verdad leyera las mentes.

Jacob le dijo a Charlie: "Sabes, Charlie… Hoy a pasado algo muy graci-"

"Si, la tarta explotó en mi microondas." Dijo Carlisle.

Jacob le dio una Mirada de "estas loco?" a Carlisle y dijo: "Tarta?"

"Si, tarta. Ya sabes, si estabas allí." Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

"No, no lo estaba." Inquirió Jacob. Y pensó: "Ni aunque me pagaran un millón de dólares."

"Como sea," Continuó Jacob "Conoces a los Cullen, Charlie?"

" Claro que los conozco. Mi hija esta casada con Edward Cullen."

"Hoy hace sol, Carlisle." Dijo Jacob, "Porque no te pones al sol, Carlisle?"

Carlisle y Charlie se miraron entre ellos.

"Se que son vampiros" Dijo Charlie, "Y no tengo nada en contra, no han hecho nada malo."

"Ellos han matado a tu hija, Charlie!"

"Eh, no." Agregó Carlisle, "Es un no-muerto, hay una gran diferencia. Principalmente, sigue andando y hablando."

Charlie subió sus hombres y dijo: "Es su vida. Tiene dieciocho, puede hacer lo que quiera."

Jacob miro a Charlie como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Justo entonces, Billy Black apareció a escena. Cuando Jacob le ayudo con la silla de ruedas, el pánico inundó a Carlisle.

"Hola." Carlisle saludó a Billy con miedo en la voz.

"Eh, tío... pasa algo malo?"

"Papa, nunca entenderé tu amistad con él."

"Yo nunca te entenderé a ti." Murmuro Billy. Preguntó en voz alta, "Bueno, Carlisle, que pasa?"

"Yo… tengo que hablar contigo… en privado."

"Vale."

Billy siguió a Carlisle al jardín trasero. Edward lo estaba grabando todo con su cámara y Billy dijo:

"Muy bien, estamos en privado; Hay asesinos locos en serie, o terroristas, perdidos en Forks? Han vuelto los Volturi?"

"No... mira, mi familia y yo estábamos jugando a verdad o reto, y mi hija Alice... me ha retado a besarte… en la boca."

Billy se quedó de piedra

"Eso es todo? Esta bien, hagámoslo. Soy gay, por eso no tengo ningún problema."

"Eres gay? Estoy… sorprendido."

"Yo también estaba sorprendido cuando lo supe. Lo supe cuando mi mujer se divorció de mi."

"Esta bien… Supongo que... nos besaremos."

El tiempo corría.

"Esque, esto es difícil." Explicó Carlisle.

"Solo es un juego, Carlisle. Si no quieres hacerlo, estoy seguro que no pasa nada."

"Bueno... probablemente me hagan algo malo... descubrieron un secreto muy vergonzoso mío, y creen que este es un buen castigo."

"Pues entonces hagámoslo."

"Puedo ser sincero?"

"Claro."

"Tu aliento huele a carne cruda."

Billy rió.

"Bueno, acabo de volver de cazar con los chicos, así que probablemente eso lo explica. Vamos ha hacerlo." Dijo, alomejor, con demasiado entusiasmo.

Carlisle cerro los ojos, se besaron, y Billy se imprimo con él. Carlisle le miro con rabia en sus ojos.

"Tu grandísimo hijo de puta! Mira lo que has hecho! Dios, eres sexy... espera... tengo que resistir... no..."

Carlisle se quedo quieto delante de Billy, sonrisa estática, ojos abiertos, como si fuera hipnotizado.

"Déjalo ir, Carlisle, déjalo ir. Eh tu! El de los arbustos! Ven aquí!" Anuncio Billy. Edward corrió en dirección al aparcamiento de Billy y decidió explicárselo todo a Charlie. Charlie se quedó de piedra.

"Pediré una ambulancia para Carlisle y un coche patrulla para Billy!"

Entonces Charlie llamó al 911, pero el autor de esta historia decidió que ya habían pasado suficientes cosas malas por un día, y borro todo el accidente de la memoria de los personajes."

"Porque tengo el móvil en la mano?" Charlie se preguntó a si mismo.

"Porque tengo un sabor raro en la boca?" Dijo Carlisle.

"Porque tengo una erección?" Pensó Billy.

Se miraron entre ellos y dijeron: "Oh, no."

"Hagamos como que nunca ha pasado." Decidió Carlisle.

"Hecho" Aceptó Billy.

Billy y Carlisle volvieron al patio delantero, y se fue cada uno a su casa.

* * *

**Por esa misma razón esto no se menciona en Braking Dawn xD**

**Ya sabeis, dejadme reviews para saber si os ha gustado, si quereis decirle algo a Teenage Guy, etc.**

_**Siguiente capitulo: Que pasa si los y las fans les mandan cartas a los Cullen?**_

**Muchos besos!**

**-Christti-**


	5. Cartas a los Cullen

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 5: **Que pasa si los y las fans les mandan cartas a losCullen?

Querido Edward,

Me encantan los dulces y las cosas brillantes! Alomejor podemos comer malvaviscos juntos mientras tu me enseñas tu brillante pecho de mármol?

Te amo más que a mi marido.

EdwardsWapo.

PD: Soy una mujer.

Querida EdwardsWapo,

No, no, absolutamente no, arduamente no, definitivamente no, no! Estoy casado con Bella, por Dios! Y aunque no lo estuviera, no me juntaría con una mujer que es claramente adicta a la saga Crepúsculo y a los dulces!

Esperando no oír nada mas de ti,

Edward Cullen.

Querida Bella,

Porque, en nombre de lo mas sagrado, has cometido necrofilia? Si no sabes lo que significa, búscalo en google!

Espero que puedas escaparte de Edward, y volver a ser humana como sea.

AngelCake

Querido o querida AngelCake,

Como tengo que decir que Edward es un vampiro, no un cadáver! E, igualmente, no es cosa tuya mi relación con Edward o mis preferencias sexuales!

Por favor, no me mandes mas cartas.

Bella Cullen

PD: Se lo que significa!

Querida Rosalie,

Puta!

Adiós.

EmmettesMejorqueNadie

PD: Jake, eres uno de mis favoritos!

Querido o querida EmmettesMejorqueNadie,

Exactamente, que quiere decir ese mensaje?

Confundida,

Rosalie Hale

Querida Rosalie,

Eh… Sabes lo que es un chiste?

Adiós.

EmmettesMejorqueNadie

Querido o querida EmmettesMejorqueNadie,

Sabes lo que es un chiste? Tu culo!

Adiós para siempre.

Emmett

P.S. Mi mujer esta deacuerdo en que no era gracioso.

Querido Emmett,

Oh dios mío! Emmett! Te amo! Eres el mejor vampiro del que he oído hablar nunca!

Con mucho amor,

EmmettesMejorqueNadie

PD: No se lo digas a nadie, pero soy un tío, y si, soy gay.

Querido EmmettesMejorqueNadie,

Mis ojos! Mis ojos!

Firmado,

Emmett

PD: No vuelvas a escribir.

Querido Emmett,

Me haces tener ganas de marcha, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Abrazos,

EmmettesMejorqueNadie.

Después de recibir esa carta, Emmett le dijo a su mujer: "No vamos a responder mas cartas."

"Buena idea" Aceptó Rosalie.

Recibieron mas de trescientas cartas los siguientes años, y todas ellas decían: "Porque no me respondes?" Resultó que el autor de dichas cartas era... Aro! Así que Carlisle le dijo a Aro que parara, y como Aro se enamoró de Carlisle, aceptó. Entonces, la vida siguió normalmente.

* * *

**Mas que cartas parecen e-mails o sms xD Bueno, el siguiente capitulo:  
**_**Capitulo 6: Sonic el erizo azul?  
**_**Muchos besos!**

**-Christti-**


	6. Sonic, el erizo azul

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 6:** Sonic el erizo azul? (Sonic the hedghog?)

Edward le preguntó a Bella, "Bueno, donde quieres ir?"

"Porque no vamos a algún sitio donde no vaya nadie?" Dijo Bella.

"Como la habitación de Alice y Jasper?" Preguntó Edward.

Bella se puso a su lado y explico, "Me refiero a algo como Moonlight Peak." **(N/T: Esta en California)**

"Moonlight Peak? El sitio al que van esos lobos drogatas."

"Eso no ha estado bien! Los lobos que van hay no están drogados!"

"Has ido allí"

"Eh... puede..."

"Bella, eso no es seguro!" Exclamó Edward. "Bueno, ahora ya se porque tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre."

"Eh... no lo están... y los ojos de los vampiros no están inyectados en sangre."

"Están rojos."

"Lo están?"

Bella se miró en el espejo.

"Tienes razón!" Se sorprendió. "Es como si fuera una neófita... oh, mira por la ventana! Hay una pareja paseando un perro. Te veo luego, Edward, voy a tomar un aperitivo."

"Eh, Bella? No prefieres mejor un puma?"

"No... Necesito sangre humana..."

De repente, Edward se transformó en un humano. Realmente estaba respirando. Extrañado, se miró en el espejo, y vio en sus ojos un resto de un color verde. Se quedo de piedra. Notó que su corazón estaba latiendo, su pelo bronce se convirtió en un extraño color marrón claro, pequeñas arrugas volvieron a su cara, y su color de piel se veía sano por primera ves desde 1918. Echaba de menos su atractivo, sus poderes, la indestructibilidad, y de repente me sentí como si pesara 70 kilos. Mientras tanto, Bella abría su boca en un ángulo de 90 grados, cada uno de sus dientes parecía un arma mortal, y donde antes estaban sus pupilas, iris, y el blanco de sus ojos, había un escalofriante rojo vivo. Este repentino cambio de acontecimientos dejo horrorizado a Edward. Para Bella, toda su humanidad había desaparecido, y solo podía sentirse hambrienta.

"Quien esta hacienda esto?" Preguntó Edward en una entrecortada y humana voz, el tipo de voz que no había tenido desde 1918.

"Soy yo!" Anunció Forever Untitled Llamas. "Sonic el erizo azul y yo, usando a la nueva Bella y al resto de vosotros, los Cullen, dominaremos el mundo! Sonic, ríe conmigo!" **(N/A: Forever Untitled Llamas: una chica que dejo un review en la version original)**

Sonic no estaba allí.

"Es tu entrada!" Siseó Forever Untitled Llamas.

"Oops, culpa mía." Dijo Sonic el erizo azul, justo acabándose una Pepsi."Soy yo, Sonic el erizo azul!"

"Puto maquillaje." Dijo Edward con voz triste.

"Ríe conmigo, Sonic!" Gritó Forever Untitled Llamas.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Rieron Forever Untitled Llamas y Sonic.

"Alec, cuanto azúcar has tomado hoy?" Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida. **(N/A: Alec = Teenage Guy)**

**Bueno, me comí dos donuts hace una hora...**

Todo el mundo miró a Alec.

**Es tu culpa, Edward, ahora quiero otro donut!**

"No!" Gritó Edward. "Esta historia se volverá completamente loca si lo haces!"

**Bueno, tu no existes, y yo soy el autor, así que, demasiado tarde!**

Cinco minutos después:

"Ace-deuce!" Gritó Edward.

"Apesto en el backgammon," Respondió Bella. "No importa que vayas ganando."

"Esto no es backgammon, es acey-deucy," Le corrigió Edward.

**He vuelto!**

"Te voy a machacar, Sonic!" Dijo Forever Untitled Llamas. "Si! Voy cien puntos delante de ti!"

"Estas bromeando? Solo tengo que mover mi personaje un poco mas... un poco mas... si! Quinientos puntos! Whoo-hoo!" Gritó Sonic.

La pantalla del ordenador anunciaba: "Sonic: 15,000 puntos / Forever Untitled Llamas: 14,600 puntos."

Sonic hizo el baile de la victoria.

"Juro que te ganare la próxima vez!" Siseó Forever Untitled Llamas.

**Eh… Hola?**

"Que pasa?" Preguntó Sonic.

"Hola." Dijo Edward.

"Hey!" Dijo Bella.

"Que paaaaaaasssshhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tiooo?" Preguntó Forever Untitled Llamas.

Todo el mundo se quedo mirando a Forever Untitled Llamas.

"Puedo ayudaros en algo?" Preguntó.

**Claro, podemos seguir con la peli?**

"Gran idea!" Dijo el director. "Silencio en plató! Y, rodando!"

TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes salió vistiendo un apretado conjunto disco y unas plataformas de 38 centímetros. **(N/A: Otra chica que dejó un review)**

"James! Donde esta James?" Preguntó ansiosamente. Obviamente, tenia una sobredosis de azúcar.

**James Es en el apartamento 326 en el distrito Fisheri en Fredericton, New Brunswick.**

En ese momento, Edward y Bella se transformaron mágicamente en vampiros.

"Deténganla!" Gritó Bella.

Edward la cogió, y peleo con ella en el suelo. El hombre Iraquí que le tiro los zapatos al presidente Bush anunció:

"Todo el mundo! He descubierto el secreto del universo!"

Recibió un disparo letal del vicepresidente Dick Cheney.

"Oops, he fallado." Dijo Cheney. "Alomejor si-"

Accidentalmente se disparó en la cara.

"Noooooooooo!" Gritaron todos los conservadores alrededor del mundo.

"Ding, dong, el tonto ha muerto! Hip, hip, hurra!" Gritaron todos los que estaban en contra de Bush, Cheney, etc. Es decir, la gran mayoría del planeta.

Entonces, James apareció en plató.

"Estamos rodando?" Preguntó.

"James!" Exclamó TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes.

Bella y Edward observaron la escena con miedo en la cara.

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos." Dijo Bella.

"Buena idea." Dijo Edward.

Ellos corrieron con velocidad vampírica a Sarajevo, Bosnia y Herzegovina. Porque? Porque son bonitos, y porque yo quiero!

"Edward!" Gritaron todas las chicas entre dieciséis y veintidós años en Bosnia y Herzegovina.

"Edward? Donde?" Gritaron todas las chicas entre dieciséis y veintidós años in Europa.

"Donde?" Gritaron todas las chicas entre dieciséis y veintidós años del planeta Tierra.

"Justo aquí!" Gritaron todas las chicas entre dieciséis y veintidós años en Sarajevo.

Todas las chicas entre dieciséis y veintidós años del planeta gritaron como locas y corrieron hacia Sarajevo. Edward y Bella corrieron a velocidad vampírica desde Sarajevo hacia un pueblito pobre y desolado de Afganistán.

"Hola." Dijo en un perfecto inglés una chica de quince años. "Me llamo Vani, quien sois vosotros?"

Nadie en el pueblo sabían quienes eran... excepto una loca chica escocesa de diecisiete años, que estaba haciendo un viaje con su novio de diecinueve años.

"Es Edward! Es mío! Solo mío!" Anunció Mandy. Corrió hacia el, y lo envolvió en un abrazo sofocante. "Te quiero tanto como quiero un poco de agua, Edward dulce y brillante hermosura…"

"Quieres apartarte pequeña puta?" Dijo Bella con veneno en la boca.

"Ehh… Eres un vampiro, no, Bella?" Inquirió Mandy.

"A-ha."

"Y tienes... superfuerza?"

"A-ha."

Mandy pronuncio un grito te terror y corrió a Indonesia, donde se casó como una bailarina bulímica y vivió una hermosa y segura vida después... pero esa es otra historia.

"Gran Alec, amo y señor de los donuts!" Dijo Edward con claro sarcasmo.

**Solo he comido uno!**

Edward le calló. "Si solo te has comido uno... no deberías volver a comer donuts nunca!" Ordenó Edward.

**Atacad, ejercito donut!**

"Ejercito Donut?" Preguntó Edward escéptico. Justo entonces, mis serviciales soldados donuts se tragaron a Edward, sin dejar nada atrás, ni siquiera los huesos.

Las fans gritaron: "Nooooooooooo!" Y enfrentaron al autos con horcas y antorchas, pero como por arte de magia, Edward se materializó otra vez.

"Siiii!" Gritaron las fans, y siguieron leyendo el resto de la historia.

**Siempre hay que acabar con un beso. Que te parece, Edward?**

"Claro." Dijo Edward. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella, y la besó con pasión.

"Awwww," Dijeron las fans.

* * *

**Hey!! Hola otra vez!! Alec no haría desaparecer a Edward… creo :S Seguid leyendo!  
**_**Siguiente capitulo: Cambio de cuerpo  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	7. Cambio de cuerpos

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 7: **Cambio de cuerpo.

Era una noche lluviosa, donde no había nada que hacer. En realidad, nadie estaba haciendo nada. La única persona que se podría decir que había algo era Emmett, y solo porque estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión en busca de algo que ver. Gracias a dios, eran las once de la noche, la hora a la que empiezan los Buenos programas. Así que a Emmett se le hacia difícil decidirse.

"Hey, Rosalie! Están haciendo Orgullo y prejuicio!" Anunció Emmett.

"No, gracias, preferiría leerlo gracias." Gritó Rosalie desde su habitación.

"Vale!" Respondió Emmett. "Alguien mas quiere verlo?"

"Claro." Dijo Bella. "Siempre me han gustado las obras de Jane Austen. No sabia que a ti también te gustaran, Emmett."

"Me enganche con la primera novela." Explicó Emmett. "Vas a verlo, Edward?"

"Tu lo estas viendo, amor?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si." Respondió Bella.

"Entonces estaré feliz de verlo." Dijo Edward. Entonces pasó del sillón propiedad de Edward y Carlisle a sentarse al lado de Bella, pasándole el brazo por detrás. Bella se puso cómoda, y recostó su cabeza en los hombros de Edward.

"Bella, tienes suerte." Dijo Emmett. "Con la mayoría de las cosas que hago con Rosalie, creo que acabaría muerto… espera…"

Los tres rieron ante su humor inesperado.

"Seria interesante estar en tu lugar por un día." Dijo Bella. "Esto es un secreto, pero a veces me gustaría ser un hombre por un día. Solo por saber como se siente."

"Bueno, tenemos una cosa entre las piernas, no tenemos calambres... oh, espera, tu no vas a tener mas calambres."

"Me encanta ser un vampiro," Dijo Bella. "No puedo describir el alivio que siento al no volver a tener el periodo."

"Si no lo tienes." Preguntó Emmett, "Como puedes haber tenido un bebe?"

"Tuve un bebe cuando estaba viva, por el amor de dios." Dijo Bella. Si siguiera siendo humana, estaría ruborizada.

Todos rieron.

"Cambiando de tema..." Dijo Emmett, "Yo quería ser como tu. Seria genial tener a un maravilloso vampiro al lado todo el día.

"Emmett," Preguntó Edward, "Eres gay, y has pensado en tener relaciones incestuosas?"

"Venga ya, Edward, solo porque haya pensado en Bella como humana, no quiere decir que quiera serlo. No quiero hacerlo. Pero igualmente, pensar en ello es interesante. Realmente, en ocasiones, he querido ser Bella."

"A veces yo también digo lo mismo..." Reveló Bella. Se dio prisa en explicar: "Nada puede contigo, lo haces todo bien."

"Esta conversación empieza a ser rara." Dijo Edward. "Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"

"Claro." Dijo Bella.

"Por mi bien." Dijo Emmett.

Probablemente se habrían olvidado de esto por el resto de la eternidad... si no hubiera sucedido algo. Justo entonces, todo se volvió blanco para Bella y Emmett. Bella se sintió como una roca sobre las piernas de Edward. Y Emmett se sintió como un palillo en el sofa. Sus cuerpos se derrumbaron en el.

"Bella, mi amor, estas bien?" Preguntó Edward. "Emmett, háblame! Estas bien?"

_Esto no esta pasando_, pensó Edward para si mismo. _Voy a hablar con Carlisle_.

Edward corrió con supervelocidad escaleras arriba, justo enfrente de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Empujo la puerta con furia.

"Papa! Bella y Emmett han colapsado!" Gritó Edward.

"Me cag- Baja cuando puedas!"

Carlisle se vistió como pudo, y se subía la bragueta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Encontró a Bella en el suelo y a Emmett en el sofá, mirándose como si el de enfrente fuera un espejo.

"Papa, yo no soy Bella!" Dijo Emmett, en el cuerpo de Bella.

"Papa?" Preguntó Carlisle confundido.

"Soy Emmett!" Intentó explicar.

"Y yo Bella!" Dijo Bella, en e cuerpo de Emmett.

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. (voz tenebrosa) Pues otro capitulo. Dejadme un review si podéis, vale? Que me hace ilusión… :3  
Siguiente capitulo: Indignidades.

**Muchos besos a todos!!**

**-Christti-**


	8. Indignidades

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 8: **Indignidades.

Bella, porque coño tenias que llevar pantalones apretados?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno... Tu llevas un puto tanga! Me estoy hartando, voy a ponerme ropa interior decente!" Dijo Bella.

"Ponte boxers o slips, Bella, por favor." Dijo Emmett con voz asustada. "Los tíos no llevamos bragas!"

"Venga ya, Emmett, no es como si no lo supiera. Por dios bendito, me estas tocando las tetas! Quita tus manos de ahí!"

"Emmett llevaba bragas..." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

"Oh, quieres callarte?" Preguntó Emmett.

Carlisle miró Emmett, en el cuerpo de Bella, y luego a Bella, en el cuerpo de Emmett.

"Vamos a encontrar una solución." Dijo Carlisle.

"Eres un buen hombre, papa." Dijo Emmett. Pensando: _Tengo una vagina! Menos mal que los vampiros no vamos al baño, seria super raro tratar de mear!_

_Querido dios_, Bella pensó, _Menos mal que no tengo que ir al baño. Como coño mean los hombres… de pie? No puedo pensar en ello. Me va a volver loca._

"Todos!" Carlisle anunció. "Reunión familiar!"

Toda la familia Cullen se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

"Así que…" Empezó Carlisle, "Bella y Emmett-"

En ese momento, Alice y Emmett se desmayaron encima de la mesa del comedor. Esme y Jasper corrieron a ellos.

"Alguien sabe hacer la RCP?" Preguntó Jasper. **(N/A: RCP = Respiración Cardiopulmonar)**

"Nadie excepto Carlisle." Dijo Esme.

Pasados unos minutos, se levantaron mirando sus cuerpos con horror.

"Oh dios mío!" Dijo Alice, sonando como una chica de diecisiete años. "Estoy en el cuerpo de papa!"

Emitió un chillido que sonó hasta en Forks.

"Estoy en el cuerpo de mi hija adoptiva!" Gritó Carlisle.

Renesmee lloró, porque era un bebe de seis meses, y si no estaba durmiendo, estaba llorando. De repente, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, y Renesmee se desplomaron en el suelo y en la mesa, como si estuvieran muertos. Entonces, los que se habían desmallado, se levantaron como si nada. Jasper se preguntó porque todo el mundo era mucho mas alta, y porque no podía hablar bien. Se miró en el espejo y…

"Joder!" Exclamó. "Estoy en un puto cuerpo de bebe!"

Renesmee obviamente, estaba en el cuerpo de Rosalie, ya que el cuerpo de Rosalie estaba en el suelo a cuatro patas y balbuceando tonterías.

"Hey!" Rosalie le gritó a Renesmee. "No me hagas parecer como si tuviera un retraso mental o como si estuviera emocionalmente discapacitada! Para!" Rosalie estaba en el cuerpo de Edward, así que la escena era completamente ridícula.

Renesmee solo tenia seis meses de edad así que no podía parar. Necesitaba un abrazo y algo de descanso. Edward, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Esme, abrazó a Renesmee y la cogió en sus brazos. Se la llevó hasta la su habitación y la tumbó en su cama. Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"Esta bien." Dijo. "Quien es quien? Yo Edward."

"Yo Esme," Dijo Jasper.

Todos dijeron quienes eran realmente.

"Eh… chicos?" Preguntó Emmett. "Es casi medianoche, y sobre esta hora, suelo tener sexo."

"Bueno..." Dijo Rosalie. "Estoy en el cuerpo de Edward, así seria algo raro, no?"

Carlisle explicó, "No, claro que, en realidad, estarías haciendo el amor con la persona a quien amas... no importa en que cuerpo esté."

"No voy a hacer el amor con el cuerpo de Bella! Osea, estaría mal, seria como ser homosexual!" Dijo Rosalie.

"En ambos casos." Dijo Edward.

"Edward, puedes sonreír como un vampiro normal por una vez? Quero decir, tu sonrisa torcida en la cara de Esme es muy rara.," Dijo Rosalie.

"Chicos, lo ultimo que necesitamos es pelearnos." Dijo Carlisle.

"Eres papa, no?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Si, Rosalie."

Un grito con la voz de Rosalie, pero que no sonaba como algo que Rosalie haría, sonó en el piso de arriba. Todos fueron allí. Y encontraron a... Renesmee mirándose a si misma en el espejo, con la mandíbula desencajada, con una expresión de horror, una expresión que no era normal para un bebe de seis meses.

"Estoy en el cuerpo de una puta sanguijuela!" Gritó.

"Que dios nos ayude…" Murmuró Edward para si mismo. Todos excepto el hombre lobo lo oyeron, pero no hicieron caso.

"Quien eres?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Soy Jacob! Devolvedme a mi cuerpo!"

Jacob parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron. "Jacob?"

"Queréis callaros, y devolverme a como era antes, sanguijuelas?" Gritó.

"Soy Bella." Dijo. "Emmett y yo nos cambiamos el cuerpo."

Los ojos de Jacob eran reacios a ver lo que creían.

"Todos nos hemos cambiado de cuerpo." Explicó Carlisle. "Renesmee estará en tu cuerpo, seguramente."

"_Renesmee?_ Mi futura esposa? Puedo preguntar _porque_ lo habéis hecho, o no queréis decírmelo?" Preguntó Jacob juntando las cejas hasta que parecía que solo tenia una.

"Chicos, he tenido una visión!" Dijo Alice.

"Creía que la duendecilla era la que tenia las visiones." Razonó Jacob.

"Yo soy la duendecilla." Respondió Alice. "Solo que estoy en el cuerpo de mi padrastro."

"Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido… No!" Dijo Jacob. Y murmuró para si mismo. "No se que pasara con mi relación con Renesmee... nada bueno, supongo."

"Ahora estas en mi cuerpo, y eso suena muy mal viniendo de mi." Dijo Rosalie.

"Y que prefieres, que demuestre mi amor eterno por una planta de cactus?" Inquirió Jacob.

"No!" Gritó Rosalie.

"Desearía estar en el cuerpo de Edward" Dijo Jacob. "Como me divertiría, arruinándole la vida…"

"Queréis callaros y dejarme decir mi visión?" Dijo Alice con veneno. Se hizo el silencio. "Muy bien, He visto que nuestros cuerpos se volverán a cambiar, una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra… Y no se porque. Jacob, te juro que ninguno de los Cullen hemos tenido nada que ver. Crees que queremos que Renesmee vaya por ahí con tu cuerpo?"

Alice sonaba enfadada, en el peor sentido de la palabra. Elevó sus manos al aire.

"No entiendo a los hombres lobo." Concluyó ella.

"No entiendo a los vampiros; porque existen?" Dijo Jacob.

"No entiendo a los hombres." Dijo Rosalie.

"Bienvenida al club." Dijo Alice.

"No entiendo a las vacas." Dijo Carlisle.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

"Que? Quiero decir, todo lo que hacen es pastar en el campo. Y nunca hacen nada mas inteligente o productivo."

"Cariño, creo que todos estamos un poco cansados." Dijo Esme, cansada. "Alice, has tenido mas visión?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza de Carlisle.

"Bueno, solo, relajémonos... Ahora, Jacob, eres un vampiro, así que no puedes comer, pero necesitaras sangre. Carlisle y yo preferiríamos que no bebieras sangre de humanos, pero puedes tomar la de los animales."

Jacob suspiró.

_Eso será genial._ Pensó irónicamente.

En ese momento, todos se desmayaron y entro el o la que hizo los cambios de cuerpos. Dijo para si mismo o misma:

"La prueba funcionó! Ahora, como Alice no pudo prever este evento, han caído en mis manos!"

El o ella rió malvadamente.

"Si ya lo digo yo." Dijo el o ella. "Cuando me pongo a ello puedo hacer maravillas."

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

Eso es todo! A sido un capitulo muy raro xD Los cuerpos quedaron así antes de que llegara el personaje misterioso:

**Cuerpo de Bella – Mente de Emmett  
Cuerpo de Emmett – Mente de Bella  
Cuerpo de Alice – Mente de Carlisle  
Cuerpo de Carlisle – Mente de Alice  
Cuerpo de Edward – Mente de Rosalie  
Cuerpo de Rosalie – Mente de Renesmee, y luego, mente de Jacob  
Cuerpo de Renesmee – Mente de Jasper  
Cuerpo de Jasper – Mente de Esme  
Cuerpo de Esme – Mente de Edward  
Cuerpo de Jacob – Mente de Renesmee**

_**Siguiente capitulo: Quien cambió los cuerpos? Ella!**_

**Muchos besos a todos! **

**-Christti-**


	9. Quien cambió los cuerpos? Ella!

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Asi estan los cuerpos después del último cambio:**

**Carlisle: Esme**

**Esme: Carlisle**

**Jasper: Alice**

**Alice: Jasper**

**Emmett: Rosalie**

**Rosalie: Emmett**

**Bella: Edward**

**Edward: Bella**

**Jacob: Renesmee**

**Renesmee: Jacob**

**Capitulo 9: **Quien cambió los cuerpos? Ella!

**Bella's POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, cubierta por las mantas. Entonces supe que algo iba mal. Como un vampiro, se supone que no podía dormir. También tenia dolor de cabeza, y a los vampiros no les duele la cabeza. Recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y me levante corriendo al espejo. Ahora, estaba en el cuerpo de Edward. Me quede mirando como las sombras se reflejaban en mis rodillas, mis caderas, mis muslos, mi pecho... era la experiencia mas inquietante que he tenido en toda mi vida. Quiero matar a quien sea que me ha hecho esto. Quien fuer a el que estaba en mi cuerpo, estaba tirado en la cama, profundamente dormido. Era la primera vez que me veía dormir desde que Edward me convirtió en un vampiro; era casi como una experiencia novedosa. Me entristecí cuando se estaba despertando.

"Bella?" Preguntó. "Soy Edward."

Él puso esa sonrisa torcida característica suya.

"Son las tres de la mañana, quieres pasártelo bien" Preguntó irónicamente, de forma seductiva.

"Eh..." Dije, sonando como la inocente chica que era. "Eso suena un poco raro..."

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Edward parecía decepcionado.

"Lo haremos luego, amor." Dijo Edward.

"Me encanta el sexo." Dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"Sexo?" Gritó. "Por el amor de dios, me refería a jugar al monopoly! Bella, que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?"

"Sabes, estaba a punto de preguntar algo parecido," Me explique. "Ahora, yo leo las mentes, o las lees tu?"

"Puedo leerle la mente a todo el mundo, excepto a ti, y tu escudo mental sigue activo." Dijo Edward.

"Edward? Bella? Reunión familiar, ya. Soy Alice," Dijo Alice, con la voz de Jasper; sonaba como si Jasper hubiera suplantado la personalidad de una niña de diecisiete años, por lo que me estremecí.

**Alice's POV**

La primera cosa que dije fue: "El autor esta en la cocina."

Edward y Bella estaban notoriamente sorprendidos. Aunque yo no creía que fuera para tanto.

"Sigo preguntándome porque no pude ver esto."

Me encogí de hombros y dije: "Tiene que ser muy poderosos para estar haciendo esto."

Había conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de estos años.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Así que, Jenna," Pregunte, "Cual es el propósito de esto?"

Jenna llevaba puesta una camiseta que ponía "Cullen baseball XXL", y todos los libros de la saga Crepúsculo, esperando a ser firmados. No los voy a firmar, seguro… Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió malvadamente. Estaba seguro de que algo malo iba a pasar. Por supuesto, algo malo pasó, pero me refreía a algo mas malo de lo que ya nos había pasado.

"Bueno..." Dijo Jenna, "Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, no?"

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

"Pagaras por esto." Dijo Jacob.

"Aww, mira al pequeño bebe; quien da mucho miedo? Tu lo das, Si! Tu lo das-" Dijo Jenna.

Alice la interrumpió, "Oh, venga ya, el es Jacob, es para ponerse a llorar!"

"Mas a mi favor," Dijo Jenna, "Sabes lo que puedo hacer, y os volveré a poner en vuestros propios cuerpos. Pero si no me dais lo que quiero, os obligare a… leer los peores FanFictions de Crepúsculo!

Si mi corazón no hubiera dejado de latir hace tiempo, lo habría hecho ahora. Todos la miramos, con horror en la cara, como si no quisieran contemplar esta locura impensable. Naturalmente, decidí intervenir.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Le pregunté, creo que estaba temblando cuando lo hice.

"Quiero que os desnudéis y bailéis la Macarena 5,000 veces!" Anunció.

"Oh, no!," Dijo Emmett, y preguntó sarcásticamente, "Quieres que nos cubramos de garbanzos también?"

"Si, solo por preguntar!" Dijo con voz temerosa. "Tenéis veinticuatro horas para prepararos, o si no... a leer FanFictions!"

Entonces, se desvaneció en una cortina de humo.

"Bueno." Dije, "Creo que llamare a un amigo."

Ella se volvió a materializar en la sala.

"Nada de llamadas! No quiero que nadie lo sepa!" Gruñó ella.

"Demasiado tarde." Dijo alguien. Salte de alegría. "Hey, tio!" Saludé.

"Que hay?" Respondió. Chocamos nuestras manos.

"Todo el mundo, este es un viejo amigo mío; Argus McConnaught."

Jenna sonrió como un paciente de un psiquiátrico.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Argus, parece la mesa ha dado la vuelta."

"No lo creo, sigo viendo los colores en el vidrio." Dijo mi querido amigo. **(N/A: La frase es "The tables are turned" Literalmente significa lo que he puesto antes, ella quiere decir que "Se han cambiado las tornas", pero si pongo esa expresión el resto del capitulo no tiene sentido.)**

**Argus's POV**

Después de recibir un urgente mensaje telepático de mi amigo, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, corrí inmediatamente a la escena. Luego de las presentaciones, Jenna comentó:

"Parece que la mesa ha dado la vuelta."

"No lo creo, sigo viendo los colores en el vidrio." Respondí.

Inmediatamente, mandé mensajes telepáticos a todos los de la sala diciendo "_Seguidme el rollo"._ Gracias a dios, Jenna no podía leer las mentes. Todos sonrieron inmediatamente, este era un juego clásico de vampiros.

"Bueno," Continuó en hijo de Carlisle, Edward, "Claro que hay colores. El vidrio esta sucio."

"Que estas haciendo, Argus?" Escupió Jenna.

"Estamos teniendo una conversación. Cuanto tiempo tenemos?" Le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Veinticuatro horas." Me respondió.

"Continuemos." Dijo Jacob, "Si el cristal esta sucio, será de sangre."

"Y si hay sangre, tienen que haber vampiros." Respondió Jasper.

"Y si hay vampiros," Razonó Alice, "Tiene que haber sombras."

"Y si hay sombras," Sugirió Emmett, "Tiene que haber luz."

"Y si hay luz," Dijo Esme, mirando a Jenna, "No puedes existir; porque estas hecha de oscuridad, pero aquí hay luz, así que no puede haber oscuridad."

De repente, Jenna gritó, mientras se retorcía de nervios. Explotó en haces de luz. Toda su magia fue deshecha, y todos volvieron a sus cuerpos.

"Un aplauso para Argus!" Dijo Jasper. Todos aplaudieron, y yo me incliné.

"Gracias, gracias." Dije.

**

* * *

**

Tecnicamente son las 12:05 del miercoles... Bueno... Argus

**McConnaught es un personaje inventado por Teenage Guy. Pues al final todo era culpa de una fan loca con poderes xD  
**_**Próximo capitulo: Sala de Chat  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	10. Sala de chat

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 10: **Sala de chat.

Alec: Hola.

Alec: Hay alguien ahí?

Edward_Cullen: Hola.

Alec: Hey, tío. Que hay?

Edward_Cullen: Nada nuevo. Esta lloviendo, aquí en Forks.

Alec: Bueno, Así es el occidente de Washington.

Edward_Cullen: Bueno, hará frío en Virginia del Norte. Estoy seguro.

Alec: Tienes razón. lol

Jacob_Black: Hey, Alec- whoa.

Jacob_Black: Edward?!

Edward_Cullen: O.o

Edward_Cullen: Jacob... que haces aquí?

Edward_Cullen: Liberando tu rabia?

Jacob_Black: Quieres callarte? Planeo tener una conversación civilizada con mi amigo, aquí presente!

Jacob_Black: En serio, Alec, no entiendo como puedes salir con este tío.

Edward_Cullen: Porque eres amigo de Jacob, por el amor de dios?

Alice_Cullen: Hey!

Alice_Cullen: Hoy me siento genial!

Edward_Cullen: Hey, Alice.

Alice_Cullen: Hola, Edward!

Jacob_Black: (vomitando)

Alice_Cullen: Ugh, quien le ha invitado?

Alec: El mismo. Porque no podéis ser amigos?

Edward_Cullen: Obvias razones.

Jacob_Black: Bueno... esto sonara muy raro... pero, aunque estoy imprimado con Renesmee, te sigo queriendo, Edward. Te quiero como un hombre quiere a una mujer.

Edward_Cullen: Ahhh! Mis ojos! Mis ojos!

Alice_Cullen: Estoy teniendo una visión... este no es Jacob Black.

Alec: Entonces, quien es?

Alice_Cullen: Bob el manitas.

Alice_Cullen: Ups, visión errónea. La persona que esta suplantando la identidad de Jacob es Chuck Norris.

Chuck Norris: Soy yo, mwahahahaha!

Edward_Cullen: Chuck Norris, vas a caer! *mata a Chuck Norris*

Chuck Norris: *ha muerto*

Alec: Wow, Edward, has hecho lo imposible!

Jacob Black: Que hay, chicos?

Alice_Cullen: No eres bienvenido aquí.

Jacob Black: Oh, venga ya, no sois las verdaderas sanguijuelas.

Alice_Cullen: Edward y yo lo somos.

Edward_Cullen: Quien esta pensando en mangos todo el tiempo?

Jacob Black: WTF, Edward, no leas mi mente!

Alice_Cullen: lol! Piensa en mangos constantemente!

Jacob Black: Quien es tu personaje favorito de Crepúsculo?

Alec: Todos vosotros.

Jacob Black: *shockeado*

Edward_Cullen: Lo mismo digo.

Alice_Cullen: Eso.

Alec: Bueno, alguien quiere un mango?

**

* * *

**

Bob el maneteees! Diga'm, qui es?!! Bob el maneteees! Ens ensurtirem!! xD Veía esta serie con mi hermanito, en catala!! . No se si en castellano se llama "Bob el manitas" pero en fin xD  
Ejem, ejem… luego de esto… u//u

_**Próximo capitulo: 10 maneras de matar a Edward Cullen.  
**_**No me matéis, Team Edward, yo solo traduzco… Además de que soy del Team Edward también, pero bueno, hay otro capitulo sobre como matar a Jacob, vale?!**_**  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	11. 10 formas de matar a Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Atención: Onikakushi hizo una fanfic llamado "Sabes que odias Crepúsculo con pasión cuando…" Así que Teenage Guy hizo este capitulo dedicado a ella. Ni Teenage guy ni yo compartimos sus opiniones. Este capitulo no tiene el fin de ofender a nadie.**

**Capitulo 11: **10 maneras de matar a Edward Cullen.

Onikakushi se enfureció pensando en los pobres lectores que habían leído Crepúsculo, que, en su opinión, era lo mejor que había hecho Stephenie Meyer, pero seguían siendo malos.

_No se cansan estas chicas de doce años, después de tanto trabajo al leer?_ Pensó ella, rechinando los dientes. _No pueden tomarse un descanso de tantos FanFictions iguales?_

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo. Si ya hizo una parodia de Crepúsculo, porque no hacer otra en formato de lista? En todo caso, sobre que iría? Entonces, tubo una idea y rió y sonrío malvadamente.

"Cariño?" Preguntó una voz cansada por el tiempo. "Son las cuatro de la mañana, pasa algo malo?"

"Nada, mama, Solo he recordado algo gracioso." Respondió Onikakushi.

Su madre suspiró, y le acarició la cabeza. "Trata de dormir otra vez, vale?" Le preguntó.

"Claro…" Onikakushi respondió con voz irritada.

_Tratare de volver a dormir, después de haber dormido catorce horas ayer…_ Pensó. Entonces, empezó su lista.

**10 formas de matar a Edward Cullen**

1. Hundirlo en acido.

2. Coger a una fan loca y hacer que bese a Edward con lengua. Grabarlo todo, editarlo, y colgarlo en Youtube.

3. Hacer que varios vampiros reales vayan a por él.

4. Ponerle un palo por el culo.

5. Sacar sus órganos, cambiarlos por salsa picante, y coger a vampiros muy malos, para que vayan a por él.

6. Transformar a Bella otra vez en una humana, y envolverla en fuego. Después, no tendrás que hacer nada, el se suicidara, o hará que lo maten, pasados unas semanas, como mucho.

7. Dejar caer un hipopótamo gigante encima de él.

8. Decapitarlo con una espada gigante. Luego, quemar su cabeza y su cuerpo.

9. Hacer que explote leyéndole unos párrafos de Amanecer. Explotara en segundos, cuando leas la parte del embarazo de Bella, añadiendo muchos detalles.

10. Mandar a Chuck Norris a por él.

Y porque no otra lista?

**Sabes que odias Crepúsculo, cuando una de estas cosas se aplican a tí**

1. Te metes en un foro de gente que odia Crepúsculo... para que todo el mundo lo sepa.

2. Crees que todos los personajes son unos creídos y unos pijos.

3. Crees que Stephenie Meyer no tiene cerebro, no tiene sentido, y todo al mismo tiempo.

4. Crees que Crepúsculo es lo peor desde el 11 de septiembre.

5. No quieres tocar ningún libro de la saga de Crepúsculo sin un traje a prueba de balas y desinfectante.

6. Si tu oyes a alguien hablar de Crepúsculo y que le gusta, llamas al 911 y dices que hay una persona mentalmente perturbada suelta por las calles.

7. No puedes pensar el la saga de Crepúsculo sin arrugar la nariz y hacer sonar tu lengua del disgusto.

8. Crees que no hay vida después de leer varios párrafos de cualquier libro de la saga Crepúsculo.

9. Después de leer la mitad de Crepúsculo, pensabas seriamente en acabar con tu vida.

10. Tuviste que suicidarte después de leer Crepúsculo, porque pensabas que no podrías seguir con tu vida.

Decidió que nadie podía saber que lo había escrito, bueno, casi nadie, así que se lo mandó todo a una nueva amiga para que lo colgara en su nombre. Después de eso, se fue a la cama, pensando que mañana seria otro día. Un mejor día.

**

* * *

**

Yo no comparto las opiniones de

**Onikakushi**** pero no soy nadie para decir nada. Bueno, espero no haber perdido a lectores por esto… Dejadme un review, vale?  
**_**Siguiente capítulo: Horriblemente mal emparejados  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	12. Horriblemente mal emparejados

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 12: **Horriblemente mal emparejados

Esto empezó así…

"Hey, papa, puedo hacer algo por ti?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Eso depende, Emmett, cualquier cosa?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Y continuó así…

"Hey, perrito sexy!" Dijo Emmett.

"Que pasa, musculitos brillante?" Dijo Jacob.

"Vamos a hacerlo!" Dijo Emmett con su voz penetrante.

"Emmett, me estas engañando? Sucio traidor!" Le regañó Carlisle.

"Tu... lo estabas haciendo con tu padre..." Dijo Jacob.

"Si." Explicó Emmett con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. "Y que?"

"Que... que coño_?_ _Incesto?_ Incesto con _tu padre_?" Escupió Jacob.

Eso era mucho que asimilar para el cerebro de Jacob, y le explotó la cabeza.

"Bueno, no importa. Quieres hacerlo, hijo?" Preguntó Carlisle con un brillo en sus ojos.

"No gracias, Voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo."

Y se volvió más inquietante…

"Hey, Charlie!" Saludó Emmett.

"Como estas, tio?" Le saludó Charlie.

"Genial!" Respondió Emmett. "Dime, que te parece la idea de tu y yo hacienda algo?"

"Claro!" Respondió Charlie.

Afortunadamente, alguien les pillo con las manos en la masa...

"Emmett! Creí que me querías!" Dijo Rosalie con voz furiosa.

"Creí que teníamos algo especial!" Dijo Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Has estado viéndote con _Carlisle__?_" Gritó Rosalie.

"Y Jacob." Dijo Carlisle llorando.

En ese momento los tres se miraron, y Rosalie dijo con una voz chillona que atoro de miedo los corazoncitos de las pequeñas e inocentes ardillas:

"Vamos a vengarnos de Emmett!"

Las ardillas estaban aterrorizadas, gritaban de miedo con sus pequeños pulmones, y cayeron muertas en el acto.

En la casa de los Black…

"Hey, Billy!" Saludó Emmett pacíficamente.

"Eh, tu!" Respondió Billy enfadado. "No creas que no se lo de tu pequeño juego."

Emmett soltó una bocanada de aire.

"Como lo sabes?"

"He leído el guión!"

"Malditos guiones!"

"Te has estado viendo con _mi hijo_, a quien le _explotó _la cabeza por tu culpa, _a tu propio padre_, y a tu novia al mismo tiempo!"

"Y a una lámpara."

"Una lámpara; perfecto, justo lo que necesito oír en este momento."

Flashback...

"Oh, lampi… Te quiero, dame un besito..."

Procedió a besar apasionadamente a la lámpara.

Después de que el autor subiera la historia, en un instante, los fans que lo quisieron matar los pasados once capítulos, decidieron que ya bastaba de hablar. Era hora de hacer saber al autor lo que sentían. Montañas de amenazas, la mayoría de gente que ponía reviews anónimos, fueron a él.

* * *

BellayEdwardstanexosl1xalotro

OMC!!! Pro a ti k t psa?!! Emmett nunca aria eso!

* * *

Jacobmla1mnton

"Que... que coño_?_ _Incesto?_ Incesto con_ tu padre_?" Escupió Jacob.

Eso era mucho que asimilar para el cerebro de Jacob, y le explotó la cabeza."

No mtes a Jacob n 1 fanfiction o l t mtara!

Jacob: que?

Jacobmla1mnton: Res mlo!!!

Jacob: a si… soi mlo!

Jacobmla1mnton: Arrepntet o mure!!

* * *

NecesitoATwilightComoAlgunosLaSangre

Eso es de mal gusto, y no tiene gracia. ¿Por qué no lees la literatura de calidad, y aprender a escribir mejor?

Veronica

Noooo... n mtes a ls ardills... vas a sr castigdo x so!

ME ENCANTA JACOB! EL Y EMMETT?!!?! NO!!!

* * *

Después de recibir 952 reviews, 935 de los cuales eran amenazas, fue cuando el autor decidió hacer algo al respecto, para poder salvarse. Dos nuevos reviews se enviaron.

* * *

Para todos los que han amenazado:

He, tios, soy Emmett Cullen, solo quería deciros que esto es una historia, no es nada que haya que tomarse en serio, y si no te gusta, no la leas. Personalmente creo que es hilarante, en camino de ser una tontería.

* * *

Para todos los que han amenazado:

Hola, tios, soy Jacob Black, solo quería decir que esto es una historia, no es nada que haya que tomarse en serio, y si no te gusta, no la leas. Personalmente creo que es muy rara, pero las amenazas de muerte no son una Buena forma de responder.

PD: Nunca, ni en un millón de años, lo haría con un Cullen, ni por todo el dinero del mundo... excepto con Renesmee, y solo porque es la hija de Bella... esa es la razón por lo que la imprimé.

* * *

Después de eso, toneladas de e-mails y PMs inundaron las cuentas de Emmett y Jacob, todos diciendo: "OMG, es Emmett!!!!" o "OMG, es Jacob!!!" Borré automáticamente los e-mails de sus cuentas y los clasifique como spam para que no molestaran mas, entonces, los e-mails que recibían eran solamente los de los fans inteligentes y mentalmente saludables. Como fuera, una anti-Twilight que se hacia llamar "Minty Goodness", hackeó de alguna forma el software anti-fans-locos sin que nadie lo supiera, y puso una cuenta de Team Vampire para Emmett y otra cuenta de Team Werewolf (Hombre lobo) para Jacob. Cara a Emmett y Jacob era como una fan agradable mas, pero progresivamente, para que nadie sospechara de ella, se volvió una anti-Twilight. Se darán cuenta Emmett y Jacob de la treta de Minty Goodness? Minty Goodness ha ido demasiado lejos? Nunca sabremos la verdadera razón, la más verdadera de todas, por la que se hace llamar "Minty Goodness"?

"**Ninguna ardilla se ha dañado en la grabación de este capitulo."**

**

* * *

**

OMC Significa "Oh my Carlisle", por lo de que Emmett creía que era un dios la primera vez que lo vió. Luego de este gran descubrimiento por mi parte (Gracias Yahoo answers!!) sigamos con la nota…  
Pues bueno, otro capitulo subido, sin nada mas que decir, que he puesto los nombres como Team Werewolf y Team Vampire porque me gustan mas en inglés, que las faltas de ortografía de los supuestos reviews están hechas a propósito, que no me hago responsable de los paros cardiacos de las fans de Emmett, y que Minty Godness es una anti-Twilight real, pero es solo una broma hacia ella. Goodness significa bondad, por cierto.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Carlisle viola a Jasper  
**_**Vale, me protejo de la furia de los Team Carlisle y Jasper… Tranquilos todos, es un capitulo inocente…**_**  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	13. Carlisle viola a Jasper

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 13: **Carlisle viola a Jasper

**Tiene lugar después de que Jacob y Renesmee se hayan casado. Naomi Cullen es una chica que dejo un review.**

(Jacob se ha conectado.)

(Renesmee se ha conectado.)

Jacob: Hey, Nessie!!!

Renesmee: Vaya, estas como loco.

Jacob: Solo porque estas buenisima!

Renesmee: Um... vale...

(Naomi Cullen se ha conectado.)

Naomi Cullen: OMFG*, JAKE!!!! TE QUIERO!!!! Puedes poner la webcam, y quitarte la camiseta??!!!

Renesmee: Quieres APARTARTE, PUTA?! NO ES UN OBJETO SEXUAL!!!! Además, esta CASADO CONMIGO!!!

Naomi Cullen: Pero, te quiero, Jake... por mi? (pone ojos de cachorrito a medio morir)

Jacob: No, y no tengo una webcam.

Naomi Cullen: Y una foto de ti con un taparrabos?

Jacob: O_o

Renesmee: (anonadada)

Jacob: (rueda los ojos)

Renesmee: (se vuelve loca)

Jacob: (igualmente)

Naomi Cullen: (le gusta el queso)

Jacob: WTF?

Naomi Cullen: (Bueno, todos hablabais entre paréntesis, así que yo también quería)

Jacob: ...

Renesmee: Por favor, dios, sálvanos...

(Carlisle Cullen se ha conectado.)

Renesmee: GRACIAS DIOS!!!

Carlisle Cullen: Ehh... eso es una gran bienvenida...

Jacob: Me voy a ir de aquí.

Naomi Cullen: NO, NO ME DEJES!!! HE COMPRADO UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO!!! Te casas conmigo?

Jacob: O_O

Jacob: OMFG, POR LO MAS SAGRADO, NI HABLAR!!!

(Jacob se ha desconectado.)

Naomi Cullen: JACOB, VUELVE!!! TE NECESITO!!!

Carlisle Cullen: Sabes que soy el webmaster, verdad?

Naomi Cullen: Hola, Carlisle! :)

Naomi Cullen: Eres el medico mas alucinante que ha existido jamás!!!

Carlisle Cullen: He visto toda la conversación.

Naomi Cullen: O_O

Naomi Cullen: NO, NO ME ECHES!

Carlisle Cullen: Demasiado tarde!

(Naomi Cullen ha sido echada.)

Carlisle Cullen: Vamos a cantar la canción de "West Side Story"!

Renesmee: Claro! I FEEL PRETTY, OH SO PRETTY, I FEEL PRETTY, AND WITTY, AND GAY! I FEEL SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO ISN'T ME TODAY! (Me siento guapa, muy guapa, me siento guapa, y mona, y gay! Me siento apenada por todas las que no son yo hoy!)

Carlisle Cullen: FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Renesmee: I FEEL CHARMING, OH SO CHARMING, IT'S ALARMING HOW CHARMING I FEEL, AND SO PRETTY, I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE I'M REAL! (Me siento encantadora, muy encantadora, es alarmante como de encantadora me siento, y muy guapa, no puedo creer que soy real!)

Carlisle Cullen: Creo que "I feel pretty" es la canción de Bella.

(Bella se ha conectado.)

Carlisle Cullen: Hola Bella!

Renesmee: Hola mami!

Bella: Hola Carlisle, hola cariño!

Renesmee: El abuelo decía que "I feel pretty" es tu canción.

Bella: Mmm, mejor "La abuela consiguió trabajo como reno".

Renesmee: OMFG, ROTFL*!

Bella: Siempre es bueno hacer reír a mi hija. :)

Renesmee: :)

Renesmee: Hoy es un día especial, mama!

Carlisle: Ooh. Lo se! Tiene algo que ver con velas y tarta!

Renesmee: Es mi dieciocho cumpleaños!

Bella: Ya lo sabia, cariño, y te habría horneado una tarta, pero te alimentas de sangre, así que...

Renesmee: Me alimento de sangre de puma! Mwahahahahahaha!

Bella: Si que lo haces, cariño!

Bella: Ahora, Carlisle, he encontrado el traje de "Médico X" escondido en tu armario.

Carlisle: Si, Esme dijo que me quedaba bien, y estoy deacuerdo.

Bella: También he encontrado unos videos en Youtube.

Carlisle: Bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo. Soy adulto, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Bella: Contigo y Jasper.

Renesmee: Es verdad! Estaba en Youtube el otro día, y encontré un video con dos personas que se parecían mucho a ti y a Jasper.

Carlisle: No se lo digáis a nadie, vale?

Bella: Al contrario, ya se lo he dicho a todos. Esme y Alice se han quedado de piedra.

Bella: Como sea, no fue culpa de Jasper... dijo que lo violaste.

Renesmee: Gracias a dios Jake no me ha violado... el es un cielo.

Renesmee: Igualmente... el me imprimó cuando era un bebe recién nacido O_o

Renesmee: Bueno, quier decir, entiendo porque lo hizo, y estoy deacuerdo con el... pero, sigue siendo... raro!

Bella: El no hizo nada contigo hasta que fuiste una adulta, y no lo habría hecho sin tu consentimiento. Si te hubiera violado, o te hubiera hecho algo antes de los dieciocho, hubieras encontrado su cuerpo sin vida al día siguiente.

Renesmee: Wow, mama, realmente me quieres.

Bella: Si que lo hago. Carlisle, es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla.

Carlisle: Me pregunto que querrán hacerme todos?

Bella: No serán benevolentes, créeme. Tu también deberías venir a esta reunión familiar, Renesmee.

**

* * *

**

OMFG = Oh my fucking god.  
ROTFL=**"Rolling on the floor laughing", es decir, "desternillándome de risa"**

**Supongo que ya lo sabíais, pero bueno… No tengo nada que decir… así que… ¿hola?  
Vamos a lo importante…  
**_**Siguiente capitulo: Almas gemelas  
**_**Hoy no me escondo de nadie xD  
Mchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	14. Almas gemelas

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 14: **Almas gemelas.

**Nota de autor: Jim Conrad es un personaje original creado por mi.**

(Emmett Cullen se ha conectado.)

Emmett Cullen: Hey, sala vacía de chat.

Emmett Cullen: Whoo-hoo. Que miedo.

(Jim Conrad se ha conectado.)

Jim Conrad: Hey!

Emmett Cullen: Hey tio! Que pasa?

Jim Conrad: Nah, y tu?

Emmett Cullen: Nah, cuantos años tienes?

Jim Conrad: Nací en 1853.

Jim Conrad: Era mi cumpleaños, el 14 de noviembre, y sigo diciendo a la gente que me deje solo!

Jim Conrad: Es broma, me encantan los cumpleaños. Me encanta seguir vivo después de tantos años.

Emmett Cullen: Jesús, y creía que yo era viejo. Nací en 1915.

Emmett Cullen: Eres un vampiro?

Jim Conrad: Me convertí en uno en la fiesta de Halloween de 2005, para celebrar la saga Crepúsculo. No he vuelto a ser uno otra vez; me asusta demasiado.

Jim Conrad: Es inquietante, no tener que respirar, o que tu corazón deje de latir.

Emmett Cullen: Espera... te volviste un vampiro, y luego fuiste otra vez un _humano__?_

Jim Conrad: Soy un mago.

Emmett Cullen: Alucinante!

Jim Conrad: Psicológicamente, tengo cuarenta y cinco. Me convertí en un mago en 1898, y decidí no crecer desde entonces...

Jim Conrad: Como sea... FIESTA!

Emmett Cullen: FIESTA?! DONDE?!

Jim Conrad: AQUI!!!

Emmett Cullen: Vale... y la música?

Jim Conrad: conoces la canción "DJ, Take me away" de Deep Zone & Balthazar?

Emmett Cullen: No...

Jim Conrad: Sube el volumen; allá va!

(Jim Conrad ha subido un archive de audio.)

Emmett Cullen: GUAY!!!

Emmett Cullen: Vale, oficialmente molas, Jim.

Jim Conrad: He subido la canción así que se escuchara una y otra vez.

Emmett Cullen: (moviendo el cuerpo)

Jim Conrad: (moviendo el cuerpo también)

Emmett Cullen: LAS MANOS AL CIELO!

Jim Conrad: W00T W00T!

Jim Conrad: (bailando)

Emmett Cullen: W00T W00T!

Emmett Cullen: La tía del video esta BUENISIMA!

(Rosalie se ha conectado.)

Emmett Cullen: Heeeeyyyy!!! QUE PASHAAA, ROSALIE?!?!??!

Emmett Cullen: TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!

Emmett Cullen: (besos y abrazos)

Rosalie: Lo esta hacienda de verdad! :D Que bien! (besa de vuelta a Emmett)

Rosalie: Quien ha subido el archive de audio?

Emmett Cullen: El tío que DESTILA GENIALIDAD!!!

Emmett Cullen: JIM CONRAD!!!

(El tema del foro ha cambiado a "Sé totalmente aleatorio" por Jim Conrad.)

Emmett Cullen: COGE MI ZEBRA!

Rosalie: POBRE ZEBRA TAPIOCA VERDE-AZULADA!

Jim Conrad: LAS ZEBRAS RAYADAS ME PONEN FELIZ!

Jim Conrad: LAS RAYAS EN EL SUPERMERCADO ME PONEN FELIZMENTE FELIZ!!!

Emmett Cullen: LMAO*!!!

Rosalie: Bah, supongo que es una cosa de tíos.

Rosalie: Emmett y rayas... me gustaría ver eso. ;)

Emmett Cullen: OHHHHH, ROSALIE!!!

Emmett Cullen: Si querías, solo tenias que decirlo. ;)

Jim Conrad: Yo también estoy casado.

Emmett Cullen: Felicidades!

Jim Conrad: A que no sabéis quien es el afortunado?

Rosalie: No tengo ni idea.

Rosalie: Has dicho "el afortunado"?

Rosalie: Um... donde vives… en Massachusetts?

Jim Conrad: No, Toronto. En todo Canadá es legal.

Emmett Cullen: HEYY, ERES UN GAY CANADIENSEEE!

Jim Conrad: ?

Emmett Cullen: Que? Estoy en modo ALEATORIO!

Rosalie: Emmett, creo que le has asustado.

Jim Conrad: Tranquilo, Emmett.

Jim Conrad: Estaba ocupado riéndome de " HEYY, ERES UN GAY CANADIENSEEE!"

Jim Conrad: Quiero decir… eso era muy aleatorio.

Jim Conrad: Me encanta!

Rosalie: Um... Me tengo que ir...

Emmett Cullen: Porque, Rosalie?

Rosalie: Mama me llama.

Emmett Cullen: No lo hace...

Rosalie: Vale, seré honesta; necesito compañía femenina y chocolate ahora mismo.

Rosalie: Solo... um... son esos días del mes.

Emmett Cullen: Donde están mis regalos???

Rosalie: Que???

Emmett Cullen: Regalos, ya sabes! Es mi cumpleaños!

Rosalie: Tu cumpleaños es el 14 de noviembre.

Jim Conrad: Guay! Igual que el mío!

Emmett Cullen: Genial!

Emmett Cullen: Bueno, es mi feliz feliz Nocumpleaños!

Jim Conrad: Y el mío!

Rosalie: Oh, señor, otra vez no... vimos Alice en el país de las maravillas cuando salió en los cines. Esta obsesionado desde entonces. Alice le compró un DVD, y ha empeorado con los años... :P

Jim Conrad: Me encanta esa película, y el libro, y todo lo que tiene que ver con Lewis Cullen.

Jim Conrad: CARROLL. Lewis CARROLL.

Rosalie: "Lewis Cullen", XD!

Emmett Cullen: "Feliz feliz nocumpleaños!"

Jim Conrad: "Para mi?"

Emmett Cullen: "Para mi!"

Jim Conrad: "para mi, y todos los que los cumplan el 29 de Diciembre!"

Rosalie: Espera un minuto... hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Rosalie: HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!! Porque lo ha olvidado todo el mundo?!?!

Emmett Cullen: Ahora me acuerdo!

En ese momento, Emmett corrió escaleras abajo en velocidad vampírica. Rosalie le preguntó, "Eh, donde vas? Has olvidado desconectarte!"

(Alice Cullen se ha conectado.)

Alice Cullen: Rosalie, baja abajo, hay una sorpresa esperándote.

Rosalie: Um, vale. Me tengo que ir, Jim! Ciao, ha sido un placer conocerte!

Jim Conrad: Adiós!

(Rosalie se ha desconectado.)

Rosalie decidió desconectar a Emmett por él.

(Emmett se ha desconectado.)

Rosalie bajó las escaleras, y encontró a todo el mundo alrededor de una tarta de cumpleaños de mármol de 10 metros de alto. Jasper sopló un matasuegras.

"Sorpresa!" Gritaron todos. "Feliz cumpleaños, Rosalie!"

"Gracias!" Dijo Rosalie. "Espera, donde esta Emmett?"

Emmett salió de la tarta de cumpleaños vistiendo nada menos que un sujetador de cocos y una falda hawaiana; parecía extático. Rosalie rompió a reír histéricamente, rodando por el suelo, y golpeándolo.

"Oh- oh, dios mío, whoo- eso ha sido- whoo-" Paró para continuar riendo. "Ha sido- um- interesante." Seguía riéndose de Emmett, pero en voz mas baja. Entonces, le abrazó, y se besaron.

"Awww, que dulce…" Dijeron todos.

"Voy a soplarte las noventa y tres velas." Dijo Emmett.

Rosalie le pellizcó el culo. "No delante de todos, cariño." Le dijo.

"Me pellizcas otra vez?" Preguntó Emmett con voz ronca.

"Estaremos arriba." Dijo Rosalie. "No nos esperéis."

Subieron las escaleras.

"Hmm, que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Oh, sí, sigue así!" Gritó Emmett.

"Bueno, nadie puede comer palomitas, así que solo pongámonos detrás de la puerta de su habitación y disfrutemos del espectáculo!" Dijo Alice.

Tres horas después, cuando acabaron de hacerlo, Rosalie bajó las escaleras y cogió algo de sangre de la nevera. Todos habían "disfrutado" el espectáculo de hace unas horas, pero Rosalie y Emmett no lo sabían.

"Hasta ahora." Dijo Emmett. "La venganza será nuestra!"

"Si." Dijo Rosalie, sonriendo malvadamente. "Tengo un plan..."

Um, tíos, no os paséis. No querréis a todos ellos detrás de vosotros.

"Si, si, lo que tu digas." Dijo Emmett. "Bueno, Rosalie, cual es tu malvado plan?"

"Lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo." Dijo Rosalie.

Soltaron una risa malvada.

**

* * *

**

LMAO = Laughing my ass off, algo asi como "Partiendome el culo de la risa", vamos, mucho xD

Bueno, pues otro capitulo más a la colección!

_**Siguiente capitulo: Richard Cullen Black, el vamplobo.**_**  
Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	15. Richard Cullen Black, el vamplobo

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 15: **Richard Cullen Black, el vamplobo.

**Que pasaría si alguien mezclara a Edward y a Jacob en un mismo cuerpo?**

La lluvia lo bañaba todo, Edward Cullen estaba hacienda zapping en la televisión, buscando algo que ver. No encontró nada. Apagó la televisión, estaba realmente disgustado. No había nada que hacer excepto salir a dar una vuelta, pero estaba lloviendo... en fin, Bella estaba divirtiéndose en Australia con sus hermanas, Carlisle y Esme estaban en su quinta luna de miel, y los demás estaban en una guerra de bolas de pintura en Seattle. Porque no pasear bajo la lluvia? De repente, se vio un flash, y un rayo retumbó en el cielo. La luz se fue un minuto, pero volvió inmediatamente. Edward Cullen estaba tirado en el suelo del comedor, inconsciente.

Jacob se acabó su tercer trozo de pizza, el último de la caja, pero seguía con hambre. Tenía el apetito voraz de un lobo. No había nadie mas en la casa, así que decidió ir donde Sam a por algo de comida. Justo entonces, se vio un flash, y un rayo retumbó en el cielo. Jacob cayó en el suelo de la cocina, inconsciente.

En la mansión Cullen, alguien, alrededor de los diecisiete años, gruñó audiblemente, y se frotó la frente. Su pelo era marrón oscuro, su piel morena, un poco dura, y su corazón latía la mitad de veces que un humano. Sus ojos eran mitad dorados, mitad marrones.

"Donde estoy?" Se preguntó a si mismo.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, y reconoció la mansión de los Cullen. No estaba seguro de si debía estar sorprendido o disgustado. Entonces, se dio cuenta: Edward y Jacob se mezclaron para hacerle a él, un mitad hombre lobo, mitad vampiro. Un monstruo de la naturaleza. No tenía la mente de Edward ni la de Jacob, sino la suya propia. Como fuera, por ahora, no tenia un nombre, ni estaba seguro de donde pertenecía.

_Que puedo hacer?_ Pensó. _Donde puedo ir? Quien me aceptara?_

De repente, la puerta de abrió, y Emmett y Jasper entraron.

"Un torneo genial." Emmett comentaba con Jasper.

"Si, lo se. Genial." Respondió Jasper.

La criatura mitad Edward mitad Jacob no sabia como comportarse con ellos, si fría o cordialmente. Saludó calmadamente. "Um, hola."

Emmett y Jasper le miraron. Entonces, su estómago rugió, no tan fuerte como el de Jacob antes. Se quedó paralizado. No necesitaba beber sangre humana; la de los animales podía calmar fácilmente su apetito. Pensó,

_Tengo que beber sangre. Iiiuuu. Espera, estas bromeando? La mitad de ti ha estado bebiendo sangre toda su vida, es perfectamente normal... no, no lo es, estas de broma? Creo que soy bipolar._

Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron, y dijo con una voz entrecortada pero a la vez fuerte, "Quien coño eres tu?"

"Uh... Edward y Jacob se han mezclado y me han creado."

"Vale, si es así," Razonó Jasper, "Que día empezó la luna de miel de Edward?"

"1 de Junio, 2007."

"Que día nació Jacob?"

"5 de Julio, 1990."

Jasper y Emmett estaban alucinando.

"Será mejor que llamemos a Carlisle," Dijo Emmett con voz sorprendida, lo que era raro en él.

En la reunión familiar, todos estaban sorprendidos, la más sorprendida de todos era Bella. Bella había perdido al amor de su vida, que ahora estaba en un nuevo cuerpo con Jacob, quien era otro al que amaba.

"Antes de nada, necesito un nombre," Dijo la criatura mitad Edward, mitad Jacob.

"Richard, pero podemos llamarte 'Dick'," Dijo Emmett. Todos lo aplaudieron.

"Richard suena bien," Dijo Bella. "Pero olvidémonos de llamarle 'Dick'."

"Muy bien," Dijo Carlisle, "Le llamaremos 'Richard'. De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," Dijeron todos.

"Bueno, Richard," Dijo Carlisle, "Vamos a decidir donde vivirás; aquí, o en La Push?"

"Aquí," Dijo Richard firmemente. "No, La Push... no, aquí! La Push! Aquí! La Push! Aquí! Uh, lo siento, chicos, soy bipolar. Todo es nuevo."

"Bueno, tiene dieciocho, puede vivir donde le plazca," Dijo Alice.

"Si, tengo dieciocho," Dijo Richard. "Alomejor deberíamos visitar a los ancianos de la reserva, no?"

"Ya he llamado a Billy Black... estará al llegar."

El timbre sonó, y Billy Black entró en la sala. Los vampiros, excepto Carlisle, Esme, y Bella, y por raro que parezca, Richard, le miraron fríamente a distancia.

"Hola, papa... Creo," Dijo Richard.

"Oh, dios mío," Dijo Billy. "Que le habéis hecho?"

"Nada," Dijo firmemente Carlisle. "Ahora, vamos a decidir donde vivirá."

"Primero tengo que atar cabos," Dijo Billy. "Haver... mi hijo... y él... en el mismo cuerpo..."

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

Otro capitulo sacado del horno, creo que mis manos de van a romper, de las veces que le he dado a las teclas del teclado (de donde sino…)

_**Siguiente capítulo: Volviendo a la normalidad?  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	16. De vuelta a la normalidad?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 16: **De vuelta a la normalidad?

**Los Cullen y los de La Push descubren quien ha sido el culpable.**

"Así que," Razonó Carlisle, "Richard tiene dieciocho años, y puede ir a donde le plazca. Richard es el hombre que ha aparecido cuando los cuerpos de Edward y Jacob se mezclaron."

"Se como volver a separarlos," Dijo Billy con una sonrisa. "Y se como saber quien lo ha hecho."

Todos estaban impresionados.

"En serio, papa... Sr. Black? No me gusta ser bipolar," Dijo Richard.

"Claro, Richard. Bueno, Alec, quien lo hizo?" Preguntó Billy.

**Yo?**

"Si, tu, el autor, Alec Wiley. Con quien mas podría estar hablando?" Dijo Billy.

**Mira, no puedo romper la cuarta pared*, no pedo poner mas notas de autor de las que he puesto, no puedo decir el final, ni siquiera debería estar haciendo esto. Pretended que no existo, vale?**

"Porque le estas hablando a la pared?" Preguntó Carlisle preocupado. "Pasa algo malo?"

"Papa, necesito decir lo evidente?" Preguntó Alice con voz de 'No puedo creer que no lo cojas'"

"No discutamos," Dijo Carlisle. "Es la última cosa que debemos hacer. Alguna brillante idea mas, Billy?"

"No, lo siento," Dijo Billy.

"Tengo una idea," Dijo Emmett.

Todos lo miraron con expectación.

"Pero dilo!" Exigió Jasper.

"Así que, Richard, quien crees que seria mejor para Bella, Edward o Jacob?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Soy Edward y Jacob," Dijo Richard.

"Ya lo se, pero si Edward y Jacob siguieran separados, quien seria una mejor elección para Bella?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Para que le preguntas?" Dijo Rosalie, confundida.

"Espera y veras," Dijo Emmett, con voz ganadora.

"Edward," Dijo Richard firmemente. "No! Definitivamente Jacob. Ni hablar; es Edward, Jacob no puede amarla como lo hace Edward! Estoy bromeando? Lo de 'Mi marca de heroína' es super raro! Eso es porque tu no entiendes el amor! Entiendo el amor perfectamente, gilipollas, tu solo estas experimentando la lujuria!"

De repente, un gran flash directo a Richard le separó en Edward y Jacob.

"Que coño estas diciendo, Jacob?" Escupió Edward. "Estoy casado con ella, acostúmbrate!"

"No me puedo acostumbrar; No me podré acostumbrar ni ahora, ni el resto de mi vida!" Gritó Jacob, levantando los brazos al aire.

"Jacob," Dijo Billy, "Hora de irse."

"Hora de… que? Soy yo! Sí!" Dijo Jacob. "Uh... de quien ha sido la brillante idea esta vez?"

"Mía," Dijo Emmett sonriente.

"Gracias," Dijo Jacob. "Bueno, papa, vámonos de aquí."

Se fueron pronto. Edward estaba sin palabras. Caminó delante de Emmett y le dijo,

"Emmett, creo que te debo la vida."

"No es nada, Edward; esta bien," Dijo Emmett calurosamente. "Adivina quien tuvo la culpa."

Emmett se giró a Rosalie riendo; ella hizo lo mismo.

"Vosotros...? Es imposible," Dijo Edward.

"Oh, si, Rosalie y o lo hicimos," Dijo Emmett. "Le cogimos prestada una cosa a Alice."

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

"Rosalie, tengo que decírtelo otra vez? _No toques mi jodido mezclador de cuerpos!_"

Todos se sorprendieron.

"Tienes un mezclador de cuerpos, Alice?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Si, lo compre en Wal-mart," Dijo Alice.

"Puedes calmarte?" Preguntó Jasper. "Tu furia me esta poniendo malo."

Su furia estaba hacienda que a Jasper le doliera el estómago, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Esperad a que os ponga las manos encima," Escupió Alice.

"Um... Papa?" Preguntó Emmett con voz entrecortada.

"Lo siento, hijo. Eso ha estado muy mal," Dijo Carlisle. "Además, eres adulto, eres lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de ti mismo, y estas acabando con mi paciencia."

"A mi habitación, ya." Dijo Alice, malvadamente.

Emmett y Rosalie la siguieron obedientemente a su habitación. Alice cogió su maquillaje, sombra de ojos, colorete, barra de labios, vestidos, una peluca violeta chillón, y otra color magenta estilo años 80.

"Hora de jugar...!" Dijo ella, cogiendo su maquinilla eléctrica. Antes de empezar, explicó, "Pero primero, un buen corte de pelo!"

Emmett corrió fuera de la habitación, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, y Rosalie lo siguió desesperadamente. Alice fue tras ellos, con su maquinilla eléctrica aun en la mano.

"No escapareis de mi!" Dijo Alice.

"Guay," Dijo Bella. "He hecho la palabra 'cero' con el triple de puntuación."

Los Cullen, excepto Emmett, Rosalie y Alice, estaban jugando al Scrabble. Emmett y Rosalie gritaban como locos mientras Alice decía, "Os arrepentiréis de tocar mis cosas!" una y otra vez.

**

* * *

**

Ok… "La cuarta pared": En ingles "The fourth wall" es un elemento del fanfiction. Es la frontera entre los lectores y el fic. Como si vieras la TV y de repente los actores de la serie que estas viendo hablan contigo. Eso seria "Romper la cuarta pared".

**Otro capitulo mas… Alice compra de todo, eh!  
**_**Siguiente capítulo: Los actores de Crepúsculo toman medias drásticas!  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	17. Los atores de Crepúsculo toman medidas

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 17**: Los actores de Crepúsculo toman medidas drásticas para conseguir reviews!

Alice Cullen recibió un e-mail mío.

* * *

Querida Alice,

Deacuerdo con el Story Trafic de mi cuenta en FanFiction, 960 han visto "Twilight Parody" y mi fic tiene 17 capítulos por ahora, pero solo he recibido 38 reviews! Mi fanfic "Midnight Desire" tiene veinte capítulos, y ya ha conseguido 2.123 reviews! Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas. Alguna idea?

Con mucho amor,

Alec Wiley

PD: Tu vestido es precioso.

* * *

No me decepciono cuando respondió:

* * *

Querido Alec,

Bueno, si "Midnight Desire" tiene 2,123 reviews, tenemos que parodiar "Midnight Desire"! Vente a mi casa y lo discutimos! Igualmente, me encanta tu historia!

Mucho amor,

Alice Cullen

P.S. Tu también vistes bien. :)

* * *

Fui a casa de Alice, y todos los Cullen estaban en el comedor, preparados para ayudar con la idea de Alice. Después de discutir varias ideas, y escribir historias en los ordenadores, nació la siguiente historia. Disfrutad!

**Voy a robar tu alma, a pesar de que todos los personajes de este fanfic son humanos.**

**Por Alec Wiley, Bella Swan Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen, y Esme Cullen**

**Nota: Entre paréntesis pone el autor de la frase que sigue.**

**Ejemplo: "(Bella) "Hey, que pasa?" Pregunté al magnifico hombre apuesto de mi lado.**

**(Alice) "Nada en especial," Respondió él con su voz, tan dulce como la miel.**

**(Bella) Creo que he tenido un orgasmo."**

**Lo que esta en negrita es lo que esta pasando fuera del fanfic, cuando lo estábamos creando. Lo demás es del fanfic. El texto en negrita no esta OOC, pero el fanfic es 100% OOC.**

Edward's POV

(Edward) Le di las gracias a Dios por librarme del horror llamado "escuela publica". Dios me escucho, tuve un ataque al corazón y subí al cielo. Bueno, no es lo que paso en realidad, pero lo hubiera deseado.

(Carlisle) Los alumnos de mi escuela son muy feos, así que, naturalmente, me mantengo alejado de ellos, pero igualmente, todas las chicas de la escuela quieren salir conmigo.

(Emmett) Algunas aceptaban un no por respuesta, pero otras no lo hacían. Así que les decía que era un pedófilo para alejarlas de mi.

(Alice) Mi hermana, Alice, posiblemente la mejor criatura que existe en este planeta, me apretó la mano y me acercó a ella, quedando a tres centímetros de mi cara, y susurró con voz bajita y expectante, "Edward... hay... una... nueva... chica... de... Phoenix... Arizona. Su... nombre... es... Isabella... Swan... pero... prefiere... que... la... llamen... Bella. Alomejor... tu... podrías... tener... una... erección... delante... de... ella,… no? Eso... haría... que... te... mirara." No importaba porque estuviera haciendo esto. Sin duda era sexy.

(Edward) Me aparte despacio de ella, y le pregunté, "Puedes hablar con voz normal, por favor? Igualmente, me gustaría conocer a esa chica de Arizona. Es buena, fuerte, y tan fuera de lugar." Gruñí despacio, olvidando temporalmente que era humano, no un vampiro.

(Rosalie) "Bueno, Edward," Dijo Alice con la voz mas normal que podía poner, "Se esta sentando en la mesa de la lado de Jessica Stanley. Las dos están mas calientes que un asador de pollos." Dijo encantadoramente.

(Alec) "Eww, Jessica Stanley? Es lesbiana. No quiero relacionarme con nadie que tenga que ver con ella," Dije. Y entonces, me fui de clase con la tabla de skate, pasando al lado de ochenta chicos y el vide director. Nadie me dijo nada. Me asuste, si les decían algo a mis padres, ellos serian aterradores. Así que, volví a clase, y encontré a la chica mas alucinante que vi en mi vida. Me puse a su lado como quien se pone al lado de una modelo.

**Bella preguntó, "Podemos cambiar a mi punto de vista?"**

**Edward dijo, "Y si volvemos al principio, para tener una perspectiva mejor?"**

**"Claro," Aceptó Bella.**

**"Todos deacuerdo?" Preguntó Carlisle. Todos asintieron. "Bien, continuemos."**

Bella's POV

(Bella) Estaba muy nerviosa cuando fui a mi nueva escuela, mi cerebro estaba colapsando. Por eso cuando la gente me preguntaba, "Que hay?" Yo respondía, "El pene de mi padre." Y se Iván corriendo. No se como llegue fui de clase en clase, hasta la clase de biología. Encontré un majestuoso hombre, co brillantes ojos dorados, piel suave, y un imposiblemente perfecto pelo color bronce. Estaba a su lado, y me miró con horror, posiblemente porque estaba a mi lado. Pobre chico! Decidí decir hola.

"Hey, que pasa?" Pregunté al magnifico hombre apuesto de mi lado.

(Alice) "Nada en especial," Respondió él con su voz, tan dulce como la miel.

(Bella) Creo que he tenido un orgasmo."Cual es tu nombre?" Le pregunté.

(Edward) "Que hay en un nombre? Una rosa, un brazo, un codo, una rodilla, no hay ninguna parte del hombre tan dulce como el nombre. Espera, que? Eso no es cierto," Dijo él.

(Jasper) "Como sea," Saludó él, "Me llamo Deadward, quiero decir, Fred, quiero decir, Ted, quiero decir-" (N/T: Deadward: Dead significa muerto)

(Esme) "Edward?" Pregunté. El pobre chico estaba nervioso, estaba balbuceando.

(Rosalie) Literalmente, suspiró. No estoy mintiendo. Y dijo, "Como lo sabes?"

(Jasper) Me encogí de hombros. "Lo pone en tu etiqueta."

(Bella) Me queje sin motivo, "Estúpida escuela, haciéndonos ponernos estúpidas tarjetas con nuestro nombre el primer día."

Edward's POV

(Edward) Decidí manipularla para poder tirarme encima de ella. Entonces pensé, "Dios! Que estoy haciendo? Debo estar loco!" Y grite: "Nooooo!" desde el fondo de mis pulmones. Tres personas se apartaron de mi, mientras todos me miraban desconcertados.

(Carlisle) Fue entonces cuando mi profesor decidió llamar a mi padre, quien era medico, y un gran psicólogo. Jasper me llevó con él, porque yo estaba murmurando para mi mismo, "Bella quiere que le haga una prueba." Jasper me seguía diciendo, "No, ese es el trabajo de papa, y no lo hará hasta que sea mayor de edad." Cuando entre a la sala de espera, escuche a mi padre decir por teléfono, "Si, Naruto, me gustaría la rubia puta."

**"Tienes suerte de que esta historia de clasifique como M," Dijo Esme fríamente.**

**"Wow, papa, no sabia que tenias sentido del humor," Dijo Emmett.**

**"Si, papa, donde lo aprendiste?" Preguntó Jasper, levantando una ceja.**

**"Uh... si," Dijo Carlisle. "Sigamos con la historia."**

(Alice) Así, cuando entre por la puerta, encontré a mi padre al teléfono, masturbándose sin llevar nada más que sus calzoncillos. "Si, suena sexy. Le echare un vistazo. Adiós." Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

(Esme) Papa corrió a su baño, y se puso ropa respetable. "No es lo que parece, hijo," Dijo él. "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor."

(Rosalie) "No podría," Respondí. Quien me iba a creer? "Como sea," Dije, "Me gustaría hablar con tigo."

(Carlisle) "Bueno," Me dijo, "Sabes que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa del mundo con migo, ya sea tan microscópica como una ameba o tan grande como la galaxia... pero no hablemos de la llamada que acabo de tener, vale?"

(Emmett) "Vale," Dije. "Veras, hay una chica nueva en la escuela. Se llama Billeta Swin, uh, quiero decir, Bella Swan. Estoy enamorado de ella, osea, completamente en serio, definitivamente, irrevocablemente enamorado, de la clase de amor por el que pierdes la cabeza por la otra persona. No me refiero al típico amor, quiero decir, amor de verdad. Tiene que haber algo mal en mi, porque, solo tengo diecisiete años, debería saber algo más?"

(Alec) "Hijo mío," Dijo Carlisle. "Lo que sientes es solo lujuria. Has considerado por un momento que sea lujuria?"

"No," Conteste.

"Entonces, es una droga. Igualmente, no estas solo. Todo hombre, mujer y niño en Forks siente lujuria cada vez que ella pasa a su lado. No hay nada malo en tener una conversación humana decente. Te he ayudado?"

(Jasper) "Si," Le agradecí. "Me has hecho ver la clase de gilipollas que estaba siendo. Muchas gracias!"

"No se merecen, es parte de mi trabajo," Me dijo Carlisle.

Cuando me fui, Carlisle llamo a alguien.

(Esme) "Hey, Naruto! Menos mal que te encuentro. A las 11:00 pm te va bien? Genial! Te veo en Seattle la próxima vez. Muchas gracias! Y recuerda, no olvides a la ramera rubia, o los perros policías tendrán que encontrar tu cuerpo!"

**

* * *

**

Hay… Naruto y su Sexy no jutsu xD

_**Próximo capítulo: Los e-mails de Minty Goodness  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	18. Los emails de Minty Goodness

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 18:** Los e-mails de Minty Goodness.

Alice: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a los capítulos de relleno! Whoo-hoo!

(_Los fans entusiastas de Crepúsculo aplauden entusiastamente._)

Alice: Tenemos un capitulo de relleno, porque hasta ahora, nadie ha dado ideas para una nueva historia!

Alec: Um, Alice?

Alice: Si, Alec?

Alec: Ya tengo planeada una historia, solo que en un fanfic diferente.

Alice: Oh; que es lo que vas a hacer?

Alec: Voy a continuar la idea que tuve en otro capítulo, donde Minty Goodness, que existe de verdad, les envía e-mail a Edward Cullen y a Jacob Black, primero cordiales, pero progresivamente con carácter anti-crepúsculo.

Alice: Porque?

Alec: Preguntémosle a ella! Pero cuidado; ella odia Crepúsculo.

Alice: Muy bien, un fuerte aplauso para Minty Goodness!

(_Minty Goodness camina al escenario, por la parte de los que odian Crepúsculo. Onikakushi y otras personas que odian Crepúsculo tanto como Minty Goodness, levantaban carteles que decían, "Crepúsculo hace que me asuste sobre el futuro de la literatura" mientras Minty Goodness pasaba por delante de ellos. Alice, Minty Goodness, y Alec la saludaron._)

Minty Goodness: Hola, Alec, estoy muy contenta por estar aquí.

Alec: Es un placer tenerte con nosotros.

Minty Goodness: Y, ahora, Alec, me gusto mucho mandar e-mails odiosos a Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, y a Jacob Black. Olvidaré la parte de "Primero cordiales, pero progresivamente con carácter anti-crepúsculo". Como sea, tengo mis razones, y son buenas.

Alec: Muy bien, empecemos el espectáculo!

* * *

Un día, en el verano del 2008, con una enorme tormenta, Edward decidió usar su ordenador. Recibió la friolera cantidad de ciento veinticinco e-mails. Unos cuantos eran de su familia y amigos, otros eran spam, y el resto (la gran mayoría) eran cartas de fans. La mayoría de ellos decía lo siguiente:

"OMG!!! ERES TU, EL REAL, AUTENTICO, EDWARD CULLEN!!! AHHH!!! ESTE EL MOMENTO MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!!!"

Como fuera, recibió un e-mail de alguien a quien no le gustaba Crepúsculo, y su nick era Minty Goodness.

"Hola, Edward. Felicidades. Eres un vampiro que Stephenie Meyer usa en la llamada 'Saga Crepúsculo'. Personalmente creo que es un montón de mierda, pero gracias a ella, 90% de las mujeres de entre trece y veinte años del mundo están a tus pies.

Porque estoy en contra? Déjame decírtelo.

1) Stephenie Meyer hace a todos los Cullen majestuosos, resplandecientes, con estilo para la moda, incluida Bella. En cambio a los lobos de La Push los hace parecer idiotas y cretinos. Y se, porque os conozco, que en realidad es lo contrario. El problema de hacer eso es que destruye toda opción de saber como eres tu en realidad, porque, si el mundo te viera, no lo creerían.

2) Ha revelado vuestro secreto. Porque crees que Stephenie Meyer lo ha hecho? Para que el mundo lo sepa? Obviamente ha sido contratada por los Vulturi, o posiblemente un grupo mas poderoso todavía para que destruyan vuestro aquelarre, y para destruir a todas las criaturas mas poderosas que los humanos, con su ejercito de chicas fans de su lado!

La verdadera pregunta es que podemos hacer. Creo que deberíamos volver atrás en el futuro y matarla cuando era un bebe. Alguna sugerencia?

Espero que podamos parar su reinado de maldad,

Minty Goodness

PD. Eres muy apuesto. Nunca lo habría dicho de no haber conocido a tu verdadero yo, pero es cierto."

Edward decidió hacer una reunión familiar. Fue entonces cuando Jasper y Alice urdieron el plan...

Alice y Jasper fueron en el Porsche Amarillo canario conducido, obviamente, por su dueña a casa de Minty Goodness en Shreveport, Louisiana. Cuando Alice llamó al timbre, la madre de Minty Goodness preguntó, "Venís a ver a Stephanie?"

"Si, señora," Dijo Alice. "Los dos."

"Stephanie! Tienes visita!" Gritó la madre de Minty Goodness.

"Un minuto, mama!" Gritó, esta vez, Stephanie.

"Podemos subir las escaleras?" Preguntó Jasper, como el caballero que es.

"Claro," Dijo la madre de Minty Goodness. "Queréis algo de tarta casera?"

"Tarta casera sureña?" Preguntó Alice, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus raíces de Biloxi la estaban llamando. Entonces recordó que era un vampiro, así que no la disfrutaría mucho. "Bueno... lo siento, pero no. Me encanta la tarta casera, pero no tengo hambre."

"Esta bien," Respondió.

Alice y Jasper subieron las escaleras. Minty Goodness estaba hablando por teléfono con una amiga en la habitación de su madre, y no notó que Alice y Jasper habían llegado a su habitación. Tenía cada libro escrito por Stephenie Meyer. Diecinueve pósters de Crepúsculo colgados en las paredes. Vestía un suéter de cuello alto con la foto de Jasper Cullen personificado como Jackson Rathbone. También llevaba veinticinco pulseras de Crepúsculo, y un reloj de Crepúsculo, también. Además de eso, tenía un tatuaje de Jackson Rathbone como Jasper Cullen en el brazo, de los que se quitan con agua caliente. Su ordenador estaba encendido, y Alice fue hasta el haciendo el menos ruido posible. Estaba registrada en veintidós webs diferentes sobre Crepúsculo con veintidós nicks diferentes. En uno, Stephanie se llamó a si misma "Minty Goodness" y decía que detestaba Crepúsculo con toda su alma, en otro, se llamó "#1TwilightFan" y consideró un acto de Dios que su propio nombre fuera Stephanie, y que seguía pidiéndole a su madre que le cambiaran el nombre por "Stephenie", pero como si nada… la conversación por teléfono con su amiga seguía, por lo que Alice y Jasper podían fácilmente oírla.

"Sabes, Kristin, nunca he entendido como no te puede gustar Crepúsculo. Es, con facilidad, la mejor saga de libros que se ha escrito en la historia. Me encanta. Incluso lloré cuando supe que Midnight Sun fue cancelado."

"Wow," susurró Jasper para si mismo, "Nunca he visto a alguien tan fan de Crepúsculo."

"Tuve la visión de que esto pasaría," susurró Alice, en contestación.

"Pero... porque estoy yo aquí? Por favor, no me digas que es porque soy su personaje favorito," Susurró Jasper.

"No has notado que prácticamente te adora?" Preguntó Alice. "Bah, supongo que las chicas somos mas intuitivas que los chicos."

"Bueno, te llamo luego! Adiós!" Dijo Minty Goodness. Entonces, entró a su habitación, encontrándose con Alice y Jasper.

"Puedo explicarlo!" Dijo Minty Goodness.

"No te molestes, he visto tu ordenador," Dijo Alice fríamente.

"Ehh- Yo-" Dijo Minty Goodness, y se cogió la cabeza como signo de derrota. "Esta bien, lo admito, me encanta Stephenie Meyer. Me gusta todo de ella! Sus personajes, la trama, la historia tridimensional, cautivadora, enriquecedora, y bella!"

"Entonces," Preguntó Jasper, "Porque le enviaste un e-mail a Edward preguntando como matar a Stephenie Meyer? Quiero decir, eso es un delito federal!"

"Era solo una broma," Dijo Minty Goodness mansamente, "Para ver como reaccionaba, nada mas."

"Pues no es nada gracioso!" Inquirió Jasper.

"La razón por la que me registre como alguien que odia Crepúsculo en FanFiction es porque quería hacer algo diferente," Explicó Minty Goodness. "Vais a hacerme algo?" Parecía francamente asustada.

"Vas a ser objeto de cambios de look y compras en Biloxi, Mississippi por un mes!" Gritó Alice alegremente.

"_Que?_ No puedes hacer eso!" Alegó Minty Goodness.

"No te preocupes, tus amigos están invitados, y Jasper viene también," Dijo Alice. "Esa es una de las razones por las que ha venido. La primera razón es porque le amo. La segunda es que te gusta mucho, así que esto impedirá que te escapes. Tus padres están deacuerdo con esto."

"Y que pasa si yo no quiero?" Exigió Minty Goodness.

"Nos veremos en los juzgados, pero los abogados son caros, y los Cullen tenemos un bufete genial. Y, igualmente, el tribunal puede estar deacuerdo con que pierdas un mes de clases, eso es algo a lo que no podrías negarte. Solo hazlo y ya esta. Es lo que te mereces," Dijo Alice.

"Cuando empieza la tortura?" Preguntó una furiosa Minty Goodness.

"Uno de Agosto del 2008, un mes a partir de ahora," Dijo Alice.

"Bien," Escupió Minty Goodness, "Pero será mejor que quede bien guapa."

"No te preocupes, lo estarás," Dijo Alice. Soltando una risa malvada.

* * *

Alec: Ahí lo tienen, señores!

Onikakushi (_anonadada_): Puedo hacerle una pregunta a Minty Goodness?

Minty Goodness (_yéndose_): Desde lejos, si.

Onikakushi: _Tú, _la mujer que más odia la película de Crepúsculo, tienes un tatuaje lavable de _Jasper Hale_?

Minty Goodness: Bueno... Como ha dicho Alec, me encanta Crepúsculo. No estoy mintiendo.

Alec: Así que, que es lo que habéis aprendido hoy?

(_El público seguía anonadado._)

Alec: Hay lo tenéis.

Fangirl: Te quiero Jasper!

(_Todos se la quedan mirando._)

Fangirl: Que? Esto estaba aburrido.

Alec: Estén atentos a la próxima entrega de "Twilight Parody"!

**

* * *

**

Todos sabéis lo que son esos tatuajes lavables, no? Esos que suelen vender con los bollicaos, y todo eso. Yo me ponía muchos de pequeña… De Pokemon sobretodo… Bueno, gracias por leer!!

_**Próximo capitulo: Mary Sue, Un Cyborg agente del FBI y James?  
**_**Muchos besos a todos!**

**-Christti-**


	19. Mary Sue, un Cyborg y James

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

_**Mary Sue**_** en el fandom és, simplificadamente, un personaje femenino con muchas virtudes y casi o ningún defecto creado por el autor de la historia, vamos que no aparece en la historia original, en este caso, en Twilight.**

**Capitulo 19: **James, un cyborg agente del FBI, y la relación de Seth con una Mary Sue? Siéntate y prepara palomitas.

"Hola a todos!" Saludó Alec Wiley. "Ahora, tenemos a TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes y a Seth Clearwater con nosotros!"

El público gritó y aplaudió entusiastamente. Twilight fangirl13 corrió al scenario con Seth.

"Hola, Seth!" Gritó Twilight fangirl13, mientras saltava arriva y abajo como loca. "Quieres salir?"

"No..." Dijo Seth, debatiendose entre llamar a seguridad o corer por su vida. En ese momento, el agente del FBI cyborg, un personaje creado por mí que aparece en el foro del juego de rol anti-Crepúsculo "Odias Crepúsculo? Este es tu lugar", apuntando su cañol laser hacia Twilight fangirl13.

"Tienes tres segundos," Dijo.

"Agghh!" Gritó Twilight fangirl13, que corrió por su vida.

"Alec, tu estas escribiendo la historia," Constató TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes.

"Y que?" Le preguntó Alec.

"Que puedes traer de vuelta a James, para que pueda morderme, y asi dominar el mundo juntos!"

"Estoy planeando hacerlo mas tarde," Dijo Alec pacientemente.

De repente, una Mary-Sue, disfrazada de Bella, caminó al escenario.

"Quien eres tu?" Preguntó Alec.

"Bella Swan Cullen," Respondió claramente y con soltura.

"Volvemos a vernos, Marina-Susienne," Dijo Seth.

Todos le dieron una Mirada de 'Que coño estas diciendo'... excepto Marina-Susienne. Ella se retorció un poco.

"Mira, Marina, tu no eres Bella," Le explicó Seth.

"Es mi trabajo exterminar Mary-Sues, entre otras cosas," Dijo el agente Cyborg del FBI.

Justo entonces, la Bella real camino al escenario. Onikakushi gritó,

"Esa es la Bella real, ella tambien es una Mary-Sue!"

Los fans de Crepúsculo tosieron, "Cough cough ni de coña cough cough".

"Alec, si traes a James de vuelta, se comera a esta Mary-Sue!" Dijo TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes.

"James?" Preguntó Marina-Susienne. "El esta muerto!"

"Bueno, no necesito traer a la vida a James, porque puedo hacer que Marina-Susienne implosione!" Expliqué.

"No te atreveras," Gruño Marina-Susienne.

"Porque he caminado hasta aqui, y porque tu estas haciendo de _mi_, Marina-Susienne?" Preguntó Bella.

"Muy bein, lo expliquaré," Dijo Marina-Susienne. "He planeado empezar mi relación con Seth disfrazada como Bella, para que Edward se vuelva loco, se vaya a Volterra, y se suicide, entonces, si Bella no se ha tirado por un precipicio, la mataré."

Por un momento, todos la miraron. Entonces, se desató el caos.

"Cojed las antorchas!" Gritó una fan.

"Quemadla!" Exclamó otra.

"Bueno, tienes elección," Le dijo Alec. "Puedes morir por una implosion por mi, ser asesinada por Bella en un millar de diferentes formas gracias a su fuerza vampírica, ser completamente aniquilada por el canon laser de Robert; Robert el el agente cyborg del FBI, ser desmembrada por Seth y su fuerza de hombre lobo, una muerte lenta y una violación a manos de James, o ser masacrada por causa de una orda de fan furiosas y de mal humor con antorchas. Todos, podeis esperaros unos diez minutos hasta que se decida?"

Todo el mundo respondió con algo parecido a: "Claro, será divertido!"

Marina-Susienne estaba petrificada.

"Me encanta matar Mary-Sues!" Reveló Alec.

Onikakushi dijo, "Yo voto por una forma mas simple; muerte a causa de escopeta." Ella disparó a Marina-Susienne en la cabeza, hacienda que su cara y cerebro quedaran exparcidos por el escenario. Cayó al suelo como una tonelada de ladrillos. El público aplaudió entusiasta.

"Una Marina-Susienne menos," Dijo Onikakushi tranquilamente, "Vamos a por la siguiente."

"Siguiente?" Preguntó Robert.

"Si," Dijo Onikakushi, apuntando a Bella, quien no se havia movido hasta que leyó la letra pequeña grabada en la escopeta, "Puede atravesar piel de vampiro!" En un segundo, antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar…

El programa seguira despues de unos consejos publicitarios.

"Queso bendito!" Gritó Alice. "He gastado demasiado dinero en ropa, y no tengo suficiente par air al salon de belleza a que me corten el pelo!"

"Bueno," Dijo Rosalie con voz de 'Me has obligado ha hacer esta mierda de anuncio, y pagaras por ello, pero pondre la voz mas feliz que pueda', "Ahora mismo, puedes tener tu propio cortacésped de pelo portatil!"

"Que, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, es un cortacésped de pelo portatil?" Inquirió Alice. Rosalie sacó un cortacesped ocho centímetros de altura, y quince de ancho.

"Es como un cotacesped, excepto porque corta el pelo!" Gritó Rosalie.

"Wowwww, guay," Dijo Alice con tono monotono a propósito.

Aparece un cartel diciendo, "Tres semanas mas tarde..."

Alice estaba completamente calba. Pero aun conservaba la sonrisa excitada de una ardilla.

"Estoy completamente calba, y es _alucinante_, porque estamos en el 2008, y estar calbos es lo que se va a llevar!"

Rosalie fue al studio de grabación, nerviosa, con una sonrisa falsa.

"Uh, va todo bien, Alice? Heh, heh... siento lo de tu pelo," Dijo Rosalie.

"Voy a matarte," Dijo Alice entre dientes, aún sonriendo apliamente.

"Me tengo que ir!" Dijo Rosalie con prisas. Se fué a velocidad vampírica. Fuera de camara, Alice la perseguia, blandiendo el cortacesped de pelo portatil y gritando tan fuerte que el público podia oirla, "Tu! Perra! Espera a que te pong alas manos encima!"

Sale un cartel diciendo, "Ningún vampiro ha sufrido daño en el rodage de este anuncio."

"Ya estamos de vuelta, amigos!" Dijo Alec. "Esto es lo que pasó..."

"Una Marina-Susienne menos," Dijo Onikakushi tranquilamente, "Vamos a por la siguiente."

"Siguiente?" Preguntó Robert.

"Si," Dijo Onikakushi, apuntando a Bella, quien no se havia movido hasta que leyó la letra pequeña grabada en la escopeta, "Puede atravesar piel de vampiro!" En un segundo, antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de reaccionar…

...Onikakushi se suicidó accidentalmente. Estava sosteniendo la escopeta por el lado equivocado.

Efecto de sonido. "Wah, wah, wah!"

Entonces, el público aplaudió y vitoreó la escena. Justo en ese momento, apareció James. TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes se deshizo en delicias, y le dijo,

"James! Muérdeme!"

James la atacó, bebió toda su sangre, y la dejó caer, sin vida, al suelo, todo en pocos segundos. Entonces, mate a James apuñalandolo con una espada que garantizaba atravesar la piel de los vampiros. Luego resucité a TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes.

"Oh, Dios mio," Dijo TheVampireWiththeGoldenEyes. "Estoy viva." Parpadeó un par de veces, y se dio cuenta que havia cometido el peor error de su vida.

"No volveré a pensar en James nunca más," Dijo con una voz horrible. Salió del set de rodaje, pensando para si misma, _Porque he hecho esto? Como he sido tan estúpida?_

"Recordad todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!"

**

* * *

**

Pues uno más!

_**Próximo capitulo: Jacob y Alice?**_**  
Muchos besos!**

**-Christti-**


	20. Jacob y Alice

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 20: **Jasper y Alice.

**Esta historia muestra porqué Jacob y Alice... bueno, ya veras.**

"Oh, Jake, Te quiero," Dije mientras besaba sus labios.

"Yo tambien te quiero, Alice," Dijo Jake.

Entonces, sonó algo como una alarma de incendios. El autor de la historia entró a la habitación.

"Muy bien, paradlo todo!" Demandó Alec.

"Porque, pasa algo malo?" Pregunté.

"Si, pasa; tenemos un caso claro de..." izo una pausa dramatica. "...mal FanFiction!" Suenan rayos.

"Mal FanFiction?" Dijimos Jake y yo. Suenan mas rayos.

Alec gritó, "Si, mal FanFiction!" Se oyen más rayos. "Oh, un segundo," Dijo, cerrando la ventana para que no se oyera la tormenta.

Alec Dijo, "Vosotros dos estais muy OOC! Agamos una escena mejor."

"Como que?" Preguté.

"Hmm..." Dijo Alec, con una malvada sonrisa formandose en sus labios.

* * *

Alice tenia una camiseta en la que ponia, 'Me gusta Crepúsculo, pero menos que comprar' bajo una foto de si misma. Simplemente no podia entender porque la estaba acompañando al centro comercial. Preferiria estar arreglando motocicletas. Mi estomago gruñó.

"Hey, Alice?" Le pregunté.

"Si, Jake?" Me respondio dulcemente.

"Estoy hambriento. Vamos a por pizza," Dije.

"Claro! Te vere comer," Dijo Alice.

"No tienes porque molestarte," Le respondí.

"Porque?" Preguntó Alice.

La mordí, en un lugar público, com mucha gente alrededor nuestra, e inmediatamente, se transformó en un hombre lobo. O mujer loba, lo que sea. Su estómago gruñó.

"Whoa, estoy hambrienta por primera vez en decadas," Dijo Alice. "Por alguna razón, las compras ya no me interesan. Vamos a por pizza, y conducir por ahí en tu moto," Al momento, tembló, poniendose un bikini muy inadecuado, y empezó a hacer el baile del pollo Funky. Yo gruñí como apreciación. Justo entonces, el Sol se transformó en un agujero negro y se lo tragó todo en cuestión de segundos.

"Bien, ya basta!" Dijo Alec. "Esta historia a ido demasiado lejos!"

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el mundo real...

"Whoo-hoo!" Dijo Alec. "Ya es 2009!"

Entonces, la madre de Alec entró preguntandole,

"Quieres salir a celebrarlo?"

"Claro," Respondió, "Solo dejame apagar el ordenador, y vestirme."

**

* * *

**

El capitulo se hizo en visperas del 2009… bueno, ya se que si un hombre lobo muerde a un vampiro, el vampiro lo último que aria seria transformarse en un hombre lobo, pero da igual xD Por cierto, son las 11 de la noche, asi que aún estoy dentro del plazo! . (Por poco, lo se)

_**Proximo capitulo: Medio vampiro, medio lobo, ella misma.  
**_**Muchos besos!**

**-Christti-**


	21. Medio vampiro, medio lobo, ella misma

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 21: **Medio vampiro, medio lobo, ella misma. **Por Kesaiaiaiaiaiai Cullenator**

Disclaimer: No, Twilight no me pertenece! _Porque a mi?_ (se dispara en la cabeza repetidas veces) Es broma.

Stephenie Meyer: Sabes que esta web se hace cargo de los derechos de autor, así que no estas infringiendo el copyright si publicas la historia sin un disclaimer, Verdad? Y que no me importa, ni voy a leer lo que estas haciendo con mi trabajo?

Kesaiaiaiaiaiai Cullenator: OMC, Stephenie Meyer!! Te quiero!! (abraza a Stephenie Meyer fuertemente)

Stephenie Meyer: No... puedo... respirar...

**Uh... no pasa nada... esta perfectamente... saldrá del hospital en unas pocas semanas! Es poco tiempo! Le mandé flores como disculpa! Y con su nota de agradecimiento, se ha restablecido el orden...**

Si creías que Renesmee era rara, MIRAME A MI! SOY LA HIJA DE RENESMEE Y JACOB, MITAD VAMPIRO, MITAD HOMBRE LOBO, MUCHO MAS RARA QUE RENESMEE!!! A que soy especial?!!

Fans: Guay.

Aborrecedores: Wow, pensé que la idea de Renesmee era de locos, pero veo que puede ser peor. Bueno, eso es FanFiction para ti.

Fans: Eh, eso no es bueno!

Aborrecedores: (se encojen de hombros)

Antes de que lo preguntéis me llamo...

Aborrecedores: MARY-SUE!

Fans: Mi nombre!

Mary-Sue? Vuestro nombre? Um, no... es Lily Anne-Rose Black.

Fans: Awww, ese es un nombre muy dulce.

Aborrecedores (_retóricamente_): Ese es tu nombre?

Tengo dieciocho años y soy inmortal.

Aborrecedores: Espera, que? Los hombres lobo no son inmortales.

Fans: Que mas da?

Eso, que mas da? Mi madre es inmortal.

Aborrecedores: (por dios)

Asi que, puedo beber sang-

Fans: Ni hablar! Bueno, si tienes el hambre de un vampiro normal, no significa eso que te puedes saciar con sangre de animales?

Estoy llegando a eso.

Aborrecedores: Bueno, no es una sorpresa. Hay gente del oeste de África que bebe sangre de vaca. Que o quien sea puede beber sangre.

Fans: ...

Lo que han dicho los fans. _Puedo_ beber sangre, pero también puedo comer comida de humanos, y prefiero eso.

Aborrecedores: Oh, esperaba eso. Lo dices porque te aborrece la idea de beber sangre, verdad?!

Fans: Callaos, es su historia.

Aborrecedores: Bueno, eso te lo concedo, Stephenie Meyer no explicó la dieta de los medio vampiros, medio hombres lo-

_Puedo seguir con la historia?!_

Aborrecedores: ...

Gracias. Como sea, puedo transformarme en un lobo blanco que brilla un poco al sol.

Aborrecedores: Brillante... lobo... idiotez... sobrecarga... (_se desmaya_)

Fans: Por ultima vez, no mas interrupciones!

Aborrecedores: (_de vuelta a la consciencia_) Me he dejado algo?

No, y por favor, no interrumpas amenos que sea importante. Como sea, soy mitad hombre lobo, un cuarto de vampiro, y un cuarto de humano.

Fans: Wow, eso es alucinante.

Aborrecedores: Bah, como sea.

Mido metro ochenta, gracias a mis genes de hombre lobo, y ME ENCANTA!!! Me divierto pisando a la gente con mis botas con pinchos.

Fans que no son de America, Liberia, y Birmania: Perdonadnos, pero odiamos cuando las medidas están en el sistema inglés. Puedes decirlo en el sistema métrico? **(N/T: Ya lo he pasado al sistema métrico)**

Mira la web llamada www. onlineconversion .com!

Fans que no son de America, Liberia, y Birmania: Porque la web esta escrita con espacios?

Porque si no, no me deja ponerla en el fic.

Fans que no son de America, Liberia, y Birmania: Ahh...

Fans de America, Liberia, y Birmania: _Sigue con la historia!_

Bueno, básicamente, me parezco mucho a mi madre, aunque también a mi padre. Además, puedo saber el carácter de alguien aunque le acabe de conocer.

Fans: Wow.

Velvet Liquor: Vale, cual es mi carácter?

Eres inteligente, buen lector, considerado, una Buena persona, y no te gusta Crepúsculo por inteligentes razones. Igualmente, has leído toda la saga porque quieres tener una opinión valida.

Fans: Alguien es un fan de dentro del armario...

Velvet Liquor: No soy un fan de dentro del armario, y Kesaiaiaiaiaiai Cullenator, perdon, _Lily_, estaba intentando explicar el porque. Además hago parodias de Crepúsculo y las cuelgo en FanFiction, donde otros pueden disfrutarlas.

Aborrecedores: Ninguna persona que odie Crepúsculo en su sano juicio se leeria toda la saga de principio a fin.

Velvet Liquor (_para si mismo_): Idiotas.

Bien, pues, muchos de los lobos, y la mayoría de los vampiros me odian, excepto mi familia, pero ellos no cuentan, porque es su trabajo el quererme.

Velvet Liquor: Pues claro que cuentan, ellos son gente también. E igualmente, me pregunto porque este es un fic de Romance/Humor.

Veras...

Velvet Liquor: Uhg... Creo que olvidaré temporalmente mi dicho de "nunca juzgues una historia sin haberla leído" y me iré a comer.

Pues vale…

**

* * *

**

Si que seria raro una criatura mitad hombre lobo, mitad vampiro… Odiaría su propio olor corporal… Lo de Romance/Humor se refiere al fic donde Lily "vive" (por decirlo de alguna manera) No he contestado a los reviews, pero intentaré contestar los de este capitulo. Aunque estoy muerta del cansancio x-x

_**Próximo capitulo: Esta familia de mujer va completamente mal**_**.  
Muchos besos!**

**-Chirstti-**


	22. Esta familia de mujer

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Este capitulo es una parodia del libro "This family of woman" (esta familia de mujer) escrito por ****Richard Peck.**

**Capitulo 22: **Esta familia de mujer va completamente mal.

Rose Conklin: Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Terry.

Terry Kinsella: Como si me importara. Solo quiero pegarte hasta que pases del rosado al azul y al negro, y mas tarde matar a mi hija.

Rose Conklin: Bueno, no me importa demasiado, debido en gran parte a mi tonto amor por ti. Quiero casarme contigo, tú, hombre increíblemente sexy!

Terry Kinsella: Genial, vayamos a hacerlo en la sala de costuras de arriba!

Rose Conklin: Um, aún no nos hemos casado.

Terry Kinsella: Y?

Rose Conklin: Bueno, estamos en 1899, el sexo prematrimonial va en contra de la ley.

Terry Kinsella: (_posa sensualmente_)

Rose Conklin: No me importa, eres sexy! Hagámoslo!

Terry Kinsella: (_sonríe_) Vamos!

(_Lo hacen. Avance rápido hasta cuando Rose conoce a la madre de Terry, Opal Freeman Kinsella._)

Rose Conklin: Ew, que asco! Parece que acabas de venir de una fiesta de Halloween, eres una parodia de suegra!

Opal Kinsella: Bah, me da igual. Me considero mejor que tu. Terry, en serio te vas a casar con esta mujer?

Terry Kinsella: Sip!

Opal Kinsella: En fin, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

(_Se han casado._)

Rose: Vamos a hacerlo mas veces!

Terry: Nah, prefiero atarte a la cama y dejar que mueras.

Rose: Porque, maridito?

Terry: Estoy borracho, no tengo remedio. (_ata a Rose a la cama con cuerdas y se va_)

Rose: Cariño, vuelve! Hmm. Oh, bueno, me iba a divorciar de todas formas.

(_Una semana después..._)

Rose: Joder, me voy a volver loca.

(_La sirvienta, de México, entra a la habitación. Se encuentra a Rose atada a la cama._) **(N/T: Si hay algún mexicano leyendo, que no se lo tome mal, la sirvienta es mexicana en el libro)**

Sirvienta: ¡Dios mio! Que coño te ha pasado?

Rose: Una mala noche de bodas.

Sirvienta: Ew, te has meado en la cama!

Rose (_avergonzada_): Lo siento!

(_La sirvienta la limpia y la suelta._)

Rose: Muchas gracias. Se me estaba quedando el pie dormido. No se lo digas a nadie.

Sirvienta: Estoy llamando a la poli.

Rose: (_aterrorizada_)

Terry: Estoy en casa!

(_Rose Conklin coge un ladrillo de la pared y le atiza a Terry. Terry se desploma en el suelo, muerto. June sale a escena._)

June: Ya me toca?

Rose: No, cariño, no nacerás hasta dentro de nueve meses.

June: Aún no puedo creer que tuvieras sexo con papa. Quiero decir, que mujer en sus sano juicio lo haría?

Rose: Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho no existirías.

June: Nah. Podrías conseguirme un padre sustituto. Quien sabe, aún puedes detener mi nacimiento.

Rose: Cariño, estamos en 1906. Quiero decir, el_ control de natalidad _no es legal todavía_._

June: Eso no es bueno.

Rose: Cuantos años tienes, siete?

June: Si. He tenido cinco o seis novios. No, no soy virgen. La última vez que lo hice fue con unos gemelos. No podía separarlos. Tengo sexo todo el tiempo.

Sirvienta: Ew, eres una pequeña zorra.

June: Nadie te ha preguntado, Marietta!

Marietta: Más respeto. Soy tu tía.

(_Rose y June se la quedan mirando._)

Marietta: Que? Es verdad! Soy tu hermanastra, Rose. Tu padre tubo relaciones con mi madre, en Jalisco. Y yo soy el resultado.

Rose (_parpadea_): Tu madre es la mujer sobre la que papa murmuraba mientras dormía!

Marietta: Oh, lo hacia?

Rose: Si, murmuraba cosas como, "Mas fuerte cariño, ooh, si."

Marietta: Como sabes eso? No, olvídalo. No quiero saberlo.

June: Espiabas a tus padres?

Rose: Me acosté con él muchas veces cuando era pequeña. Le oía murmurarlo.

June: Me voy de aquí.

Marietta: Renuncio.

Rose: Bien por mi, Marietta. June, te veo en casa de mis padres.

June: Voy a preguntar al abuelo y a la abuela si cabe la posibilidad de que sea adoptada. Tu estas loca!

(_De repente, hay un terremoto. La chimenea se rompe en el piso de arriba. Todo se caía al suelo._)

Rose: Eso a sido raro. Oh, bueno. No es como si por culpa del terremoto hubiera un incendio y el negocio de mis padres se quemara.

(_Se ve la residencia de los Conklin. San Francisco esta en llamas._)

Rose: Tenias que hacerlo, no, Richard?

Richard Peck: Es 1906, la ciudad se incendio realmente, y pensaba, es una gran idea para hacer la trama mas real!

Rose: Juro que te matare!

Richard Peck: Solo eres un personaje de ficción, y yo soy el autor, así que no puedes hacerme nada! Mwahahaha!

Rose: Um, porque esa risa malvada?

Richard Peck: Me apetecía.

Rose: Vaa-lee.

**

* * *

**

Este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con Twilight, pero es gracioso igualmente. No he leído el libro, ni siquiera sabia que existía, así que no se de que va la trama. Imagino que una mujer y un hombre se casan, el tío abusa de la mujer, un buen día la mujer mata al marido, se va a casa de sus padres y va y estaba embarazada. Vamos, supongo xD

**Besos!!**

_**Siguiente capítulo: Bueno, me has hecho reír.**_

**-Christti-**


	23. Bueno, me has hecho reír

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 23: **Cuando dije hacerme reír, no tenia esto en mente…

"Hola, Edward, que hay?" Saludé.

"No mucho," Me dijo.

"Bueno, Edward, necesito reír un rato," Le dije.

Edward puso su sonrisa torcida. Podía ver un malvado plan formándose en su mente.

"Vale," Dijo Edward. "Espera aquí..."

Edward se fue corriendo. Entonces, vino Jacob.

"Hey," Saludó Jacob. "Quería ver a Renesmee. Sabes donde esta?"

"Um, No lo se," Dije. "Supongo que estará dentro de la casa. Después de todo, fuera hace sol."

"Ah, claro, ella es brillante," Dijo Jacob.

De repente, Emmett salió fuera con Rosalie y Edward vistiendo unos pequeños bikinis.

"Son míos," Dijo Rosalie.

El vampiro con músculos gigantes... llevando un bikini? Me apoyé como pude en el flamante Volvo de Edward riéndome histéricamente. Alguien, en su primer año de universidad, con una matrícula que no era de Estados Unidos, giró por la curva que lleva a la mansión con sus tomos de la saga Twilight. Stephenie Meyer se los había firmado mientras estaba de tour por Seattle, y planeaba pedirles a los miembros de la familia Cullen que se los firmaran también. Al salir del coche con los tomos en su mochila de viaje, se quedó mirando la escena claramente desconcertada.

_Creo que no quiero saberlo_, pensó.

_Creo que tengo los pechos demasiado grandes... Debería llevar solo la parte de abajo del bikini, me gusta enseñar los pectorales en publico,_ pensó Emmett. Afortunadamente, bloqueó sus pensamientos, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, Edward los hubiera leído, y el resto del mundo los habría conocido en una semana como mucho.

"Bueno, Emmett," Saludó la visitante, "Finalmente saliste del armario, eh?"

"Eres de Canadá?" Preguntó Emmett amistosamente.

"Si, Soy de Vancouver," Dijo ella. "Me llamo Rachel."

"Encantado de conocerte," Dijo Edward, extendiendo su mano para saludar, como el caballero que es.

"Así que, puedes leer la mente?" Preguntó Rachel.

"Si,"

"Que estoy pensando?" Preguntó Rachel.

_Oh, Dios mío, es el tío mas bueno que he conocido en mi vida_, Pensó Rachel.

Edward la miró agradecido.

"Gracias, Rachel,"

"Um, que esta pensando?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Esta pensando en lo bueno que estoy," Dijo Edward.

"Estas bromeando? Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el que esta más bueno en la familia," Bromeó Emmett. "Solo es una broma, Edward!"

"Emmett... Puedo ver tu vello público," Dijo Rachel. "Puedes ponerte algo de ropa?"

"Ha sido idea mía," Dijo Rosalie.

"Porque, Rosalie? Que es lo que te he hecho?" Preguntó Emmett sin intención de ponerse nada más.

"Leíste mi diario," Dijo Rosalie.

"Bueno, no había nada Nuevo que leer, de todas formas," Dijo Emmett. "Excepto unas cuantas cosas..."

"Cuatro palabras. Calla. La. Puta. Boca," Dijo Rosalie.

"Ella piensa que Bella esta buena," Dijo Emmett con clara burla en su voz.

Todo el mundo miró a Rosalie.

"Bueno, es verdad," Dijo Rosalie. "Como sea, nunca te he puesto los cuernos, Emmett, y nunca he mirado más de lo debido a Bella, porque no esta disponible."

"Eres bisexual?" Preguntó Rachel. "Porque, yo soy lesbiana, y creo que me enamoré de ti."

Ahora todos miraban a Rachel.

"Si eres lesbiana, porque piensas que estoy bueno?" Preguntó Edward.

Rachel respondió misteriosamente, "Porque lo hago."

Justo entonces, los terroristas descubrieron como hacer bombas nucleares, y exterminaron a la mitad de la población del planeta.

**

* * *

**

Rosalie es lesbiana!

_**Siguiente capitulo: Almas gemelas II**_

**Muchos besos!**

**-Christti-**


	24. Almas gemelas II

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 24: **Almas gemelas II

**Segundo encuentro en sala de chat de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Jim Conrad.**

(Jim Conrad se ha conectado.)

(Emmett se ha conectado.)

Emmett: HEY, JIM!!! ME ALEGRO DE VERTE!!! QUE PASHA?!?!

Jim Conrad: NAH!!! Me allegro de verte a ti también!

Emmett: Bueno... que has estado haciendo?

Jim Conrad: Últimamente he estado surfeando en el golfo de México, cerca de la costa oeste de Florida.

Emmett: Increíble!

Jim Conrad: Seh, fue divertido. :)

Jim Conrad: Y tu?

Emmett: Acabo de volver de caza.

Jim Conrad: Y que has estado cazando?

Emmett: Ciervos, pumas y osos pardos.

Jim Conrad: Oye, los pumas y los osos pardos no son especies protegidas?

Emmett: Sip.

Jim Conrad: Y porque no cazáis animales que no estén en peligro de extinción? No querréis meteros en problemas.

Emmett: Bueno, creo que cuantos menos osos pardos hayan en el planeta, mejor. No tengo ni idea de porque son especie protegida, deberían extinguirse. Los osos son peligrosos.

Emmett: Hablo por experiencia personal... (se estremece)

Emmett: E igualmente, es divertido, y no es como si alguien nos fuera a pillar.

Jim Conrad: Um... claro... y que estas haciendo después de cazar?

Emmett: Si pudiera enseñártelo, lo haría.

Jim Conrad: WHOA, no quería interrumpir!

Emmett: No, estoy poniéndome un vestido.

Emmett: EWWWW, TIENES UNA MENTE SUCIA!!!

Emmett: ME ENCANTA!!!

Jim Conrad: ROTFL!!!

Jim Conrad: Porque te estas poniendo un vestido?

Emmett: Me apetecía. Me gusta llevar vestidos, son cómodos.

Jim Conrad: A veces, me gusta llevar un vestido. Mi marido dice que me quedan bien.

Emmett: XD

Jim Conrad: Si, se que suena raro, pero es divertido.

Emmett: Si, lo se...

(Edward se ha conectado.)

Edward: Estaba oyendo tus pensamientos, Emmett, y estaba como, O _ O

Emmett: Pues entonces no leas mis pensamientos, Edward!

Edward: Estabas desvistiendo a Jim Conrad!

Edward: Habías clicado en un link de su perfil, encontrado una foto suya, y estabas fantaseando con él desnudo!

Jim Conrad: Crees que estoy bueno, Emmett?

Emmett: Seh.

Jim Conrad: Gracias!

Emmett: Tengo algo con los hombres calvos.

Jim Conrad: Tienes algo con los hombres calvos que son psicológicamente de cuarenta y cinco, pero biológicamente, tienen ciento veinticinco años?

Emmett: Wow, no tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir!

Jim Conrad: - _ -

Jim Conrad: Esta bien, te lo estoy mandando de forma extra sensorial.

Emmett: Dios mío, ya lo entiendo! Y la respuesta es si.

Emmett: Igualmente, estoy casado con la mujer mas alucinante del planeta.

Emmett: Pero, un hombre puede soñar!

Edward: Solo tengo una cosa que decir... LOL!

Edward: Emmett, estarás muerto si Rosalie se llega a enterar de esto.

(Alice se ha conectado.)

Alice: Hola!

Emmett: Holaaa, Sra. Enana Pelo de punta!!!

Alice: Holaaa, Sr. Suficientemente Fuerte para Levantar un Camión y Tirarlo a Newfoundland!

Emmett: Donde está Newfoundland?

Jim Conrad: Google tiene una función de mapa donde puedes encontrar Newfoundland.

Jim Conrad: Lo quieres en millas o kilómetros?

Emmett: Porque en kilómetros?

Jim Conrad: Canadá usa el sistema métrico.

Emmett: Guaaaay. Millas por favor.

Jim Conrad: St. John's, Newfoundland, un sitio del sud-este de Newfoundland, esta a 4,628 miles a distancia de Forks, Washington.

Emmett: Oh, vale, puedo tirarlo hasta allí. Fácil.

Edward: Yo puedo lanzar un camión hasta Dakota del norte.

Jim Conrad: Yo puedo usar la magia para lanzarlo y hacer que de ocho vueltas a la Tierra.

Alice: Yo no pienso lanzar un camión.

Emmett: Y que tal Porsches amarillos?

Alice: NO LO TOQUES!

Emmett: Tranquila, Alice, no me refería al tuyo; por Dios!

Alice: No, no pienso lanzar coches, o camiones, o cualquier cosa en general.

Alice: Así que, podéis excluirme del concurso de lanzamiento.

Alice: Como sea, estoy en un concurso de compras!

(Rosalie se ha conectado.)

Rosalie: Ha dicho alguien "concurso de compras"?

Alice: Seh! Concurso de compras!

Jim Conrad: Concurso de compras? Estoy dentro.

Emmett: Yo podría comprar de todo antes que vosotros.

Alice: Se lo voy a decir a todos los Cullen! Aunque, ya se quien va a ganar!

Emmett: Quien?

Alice: Espera y veras!

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

Concurso de compras! (Tenia que decirlo, lo siento xD) Estoy demasiado cansada como para ponerme a pasar de millas a kilómetros, asi que si a alguien le interesa a cuantos kilometros puede lanzar un camión Emmett, que lo pase el mismo… u.u

_**Siguiente capitulo: El concurso de compras**_

**Alguien más quiere decir "concurso de compras"??**

**-Christti-**


	25. El concurso de compras

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.

**Capitulo 25: **El concurso de compras

**Alice's POV**

"Bien, vamos a ver quien hay aquí," Dije, viendo la habitación. Todos los Cullen, incluida yo, Jim Conrad, y su marido Kamil Ajevdras, estábamos en el comedor. "Parece que todos estamos aquí! Atended, estos son los quipos: Jasper y yo, Emmett y Rosalie, Jim y Kamil, Carlisle y Esme, Bella y Edward... y eso. Bueno, el que gaste más dinero gana. Tenemos dos semanas, y podemos ir a cualquier tienda del planeta. Alguna pregunta?"

"Si, podemos ir fuera de la Tierra?" Preguntó Jim.

"Um... mejor nos quedamos en la Tierra," Dije. "Vosotros sois magos, y no querríamos daros una inmerecida ventaja."

"Pero seria mas divertido," Dijo Jim.

"Eso lo dices tu," Contesté. "Otra pregunta?"

La habitación se quedó en silencio. "Muy bien, en marcha!"

Todos corrieron, o se teletransportaron en el caso de Jim y Kamil fuera de la sala. Jasper y yo corrimos a velocidad vampírica al centro comercial más grande del mundo, en Edmonton, Alberta. Llegamos en unos minutos. Y, si, pasamos las aduanas sin problemas. Empecé a comprar un par de cada cosa que fuera de mi talla, muchos muebles, ropa de cama, cosas del baño, masajeadores de pies, mantas eléctricas... esta tienda tenia de todo. No podía coger el dinero de mi cartera, así que no tuve más remedio que usar mi tarjeta de crédito. Hasta que una amable cajera, nótese el sarcasmo aprendido de Bella, me dijo,

"Ha sobrepasado su límite de crédito."

"No importa, usare la otra tarjeta."

Tengo noventa tarjetas, todas de crédito, y Jasper otras sesenta. Y si todo fallaba, teníamos cheques, además del efectivo. Al poco tiempo, un tío estaba grabándome. Amablemente le pregunté, "Que coño estas haciendo?"

"Voy a grabarte y después colgarlo en Youtube!" Me dijo. "Estas comprando la mitad de la tienda!"

Decidí que seria prudente pagar por todo lo que tenia, e irme a otra tienda, con el fin de no despertar sospechas. Después de que lo hiciera, le dije a Jasper que nos fuéramos; pero estaba teniendo una importante charla con una cajera.

"No sabia que los reyes Ingleses estaban en los dólares Canadienses," Dijo Jasper.

"Si, y el dólar Canadiense tiene más valor que el Americano, así que no se exactamente como darle el cambio. No preferiría pagar con tarjeta, señor?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Claro," Dijo Jasper.

"Um, Jasper?" Le pregunté.

"Si, mi ángel?" Respondió Jasper.

"Vamos a pagar y a marcharnos,"

"Claro," Dijo Jasper.

"Para no levantar sospechas, será mejor que pongamos todas las bolsas en carritos de la compra," Le dije. "Oh, espera, como iremos por la ciudad con estos carritos acuestas?"

"No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación," Dijo un vendedor. "Cuantas bolsas tienen?"

"Ciento cincuenta," Dijo Jasper.

"Ciento cincuenta... Les recomiendo que usen el transporte público para moverse por la cuidad, y usen un almacén para dejar sus productos. El transporte público les llevara fácilmente a los almacenes. Aquí esta la dirección."

El buen vendedor nos dio la dirección.

"Si quieren, puedo llevar sus bolsas yo mismo. Donde viven?" Preguntó.

"Forks, Washington," Dije.

"Bien, esta es una organización sin ánimo de lucro, y tenemos negocios desde Canadá a Estados Unidos, así que estaremos encantados de mandar sus compras a su residencia en Forks, Washington gratis. Además, aquí tienen dos billetes; les llevaran por Edmonton gratis."

Creo que un ángel bajó del cielo para ayudarnos.

"Gracias," Dije. Y susurre para Jasper, "Veamos si podemos confiar en él."

Jasper accedió; uso sus poderes para detector las emociones, y yo mis visiones par haber si podíamos confiar en él. Era cien por cien seguro.

"Me llamo Stephen Conrad," Nos dijo. "Soy el primo de Jim Conrad."

Nos sorprendimos.

"Sabia lo del concurso de compras, y estoy dispuesto a darles todo el dinero que quieran para compensar lo que gasten, o para que compren más cosas. Conozco cada calle, callejón, y tienda de Edmonton como a palma de mi mano, y será un placer para mi servirles hoy. Habéis dejado seco el centro comercial del oeste de Edmonton, vamos ha hacer lo mismo en cada lugar. De acuerdo?" Preguntó.

Nos quedamos de piedra, no podíamos creer la suerte que teníamos.

"Bien, tengo conexión con los demás concursantes, y estaré muy feliz si veo lo que están haciendo," Dijo Stephen. "Quieres saber quien va ganando?"

"Por supuesto," Dije.

"Por ahora, vamos en tercer lugar; Carlisle y Esme están los primeros, y Edward y Bella son los segundos. Emmett y Rosalie los cuartos, pero podrían fácilmente sobrepasaros."

"Ben, entonces," Dijo Jasper, "Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas."

"Y que es lo que propones, eh?" Preguntó retóricamente Stephen.

"Hmmm..." Dijo Jasper.

**Jasper's POV**

Sabía que Alice sabía por la expresión de mi cara que algo se estaba formando en mi cerebro.

"Compraremos el sistema de transporte público de Edmonton," Dije.

Alice me miro como si estuviera loco, mientras Stephen sonreía prudentemente.

"Estas demente?" Casi me gritó ella. "Nadie tiene tanto dinero!"

"Yo si," Dijo Stephen. Sacó su teléfono móvil. "Hola, me gustaría comprar el sistema de transporte público de Edmonton... Claro, pagaré en efectivo."

Se teletransportó a si mismo hasta allí, y volvió, sonriente, "Ha costado veinte millones de dólares!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Gritamos Alice y yo, saltando de arriba a abajo.

"Um, Stephen, tienes algún interés en mantener el transporte público de Edmonton?" Pregunté. "Si no, no veo ninguna razón por la que lo hayas comprado..."Explicó Stephen.

"Bueno," Dijo Alice, "Gracias por tu brillante idea, Jasper, y gracias por comprarlo por nosotros, Stephen! Vamos a comer?"

"Claro," Aceptamos Stephen y yo.

**Stephen's POV**

Después de la gran comida del restaurante italiano, Me despedí de Alice y Jasper para volver a mi casa. Me divertiría con ellos más tarde, en su casa de Forks. Ya en mi casa, llamé a mi primo Jim por teléfono.

"Hola, Jim!" Saludé.

"Hola, Stephen!" Contestó. "Que pasa?"

"No mucho, y tu?"

"No mucho!"

"No le diré a nadie lo de la sorpresa," Dije.

"Buena idea, no querrás que se enteren. "Bueno, quieres salir un rato por Toronto?"

"Claro, estaré allí en un minuto,"

"Claro, hasta luego."

"Hasta luego!"

Y entonces, me fui.

**Carlisle's POV**

Pasaron dos semanas desde el comienzo del concurso. No podía esperar a saber quien había ganado. Alice y Jasper parecían exhaustos, Emmett y Rosalie estaban para el arrastre, Bella y Edward parecían ansiosos, Jim y Kamil parecían como que sabían exactamente quien ganaría, Esme estaba excitada, pero por lo impaciente, y Stephen parecía seguro de si mismo.

"Bueno," Empecé, "Esme y yo hemos gastado 90.000$."

"Pfft," Dijo Emmett, "Eso no es nada; Rosalie y yo gastamos 125.000$."

"Creo que voy a morir," Dijo Rosalie con voz de 'tengo los huesos molidos'.

"Nosotros 350.000$," Dijo Edward, mientras ponía su sonrisa torcida.

Emmett y Rosalie se desplomaron. Jasper y Alice estaban que no podían creerlo.

"Nosotros…," Dijo Alice, "20.009.000$!"

Todos, excepto Jim y Kamil nos quedamos anonadados; esos se miraron con incredibilidad, sin impresionarse.

"Yo me uní a su equipo," Explicó Stephen, "Y compré el sistema de trasporte público de Edmonton."

Todos excepto Jim y Kamil miraron a Stephen amenazantes.

"Bueno," Dijo Jim, sonriendo como el gato Chesire **(N/T: El gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)**, "Queréis saber cuanto hemos gastado?"

"Cuanto?" Preguntó Alice. Edward leyó sus pensamientos, y ella estaba pensando, _No pueden haber ganado!_

"Hemos gastado," Dijo Jim, "100.000.000$."

Todos se quedaron de piedra, aunque la que más, Alice. Entonces, todos excepto Alice aplaudieron. Ella continuaba sin moverse.

"Compramos veinticinco pequeñas ciudades búlgaras. Fue idea de Kamil," Dijo Jim.

"La razón de más peso fue que así podemos ir a sus hoteles gratis," Explicó Kamil.

"Algo va mal," Dijo Alice.

"Celosa?" Respondió Jim.

"Mira, vi el futuro, y Jasper y yo ganábamos, así que algo va mal," Dijo Alice. "Que ha podido pasar en la Tierra para que mi visión fallara?"

Instantáneamente, el móbil de Jim sonó.

"Hola?" Saludó Jim. Empezó a hablar en búlgaro, "Si? Pardon? Oh. Claro, ya veo." Jim respire profundamente, colgó, y nos dijo lo que pasaba. "Parece que tu ganas, Alice. Cuando compramos las ciudades, los papeles que dimos no estaban correctos."

Alice y Jasper gritaron y aplaudieron.

"Bueno, como lo quieres celebrar, mi querido melocotón?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Que tal si vamos de compras?" Preguntó Alice sonriendo.

"Que alguien coja cuerda y cinta aislante!" Gritó Jim

**

* * *

**

Ha ganado Alice, como no xD

_**Siguiente capitulo: Edward crítica un review de Crepúsculo**_

**Muchos besos!**

**-Christti-**


	26. Edward responde un review

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 26:** Edward critica un review de Crepúsculo

(Lobo_Caluroso se ha conectado.)

Lobo_Caluroso: Hey, que pasa?

Poder_De_Orgro: No mucho, y tu?

Lobo_Caluroso: No mucho! Como te llamas?

Poder_De_Orgro: Aleksandar Bulgarnod; puedes llamarme Alek.

Lobo_Caluroso: Mi nombre es Alexander Wiley, pero llámame Alec.

Poder_De_Orgro: Cuantos años tienes?

Lobo_Caluroso: Quince, y seis meses, y tu?

Poder_De_Orgro: Quince y seis meses también! Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Lobo_Caluroso: Junio, día 10.

Poder_De_Orgro: El mío también!

Lobo_Caluroso: Guay! De donde eres?

Poder_De_Orgro: Sevlievo, Bulgaria, y tu?

Lobo_Caluroso: Springfield Oeste, Virginia; un suburbio del distrito de Columbia.

Poder_De_Orgro: Se exactamente donde esta Virginia y Columbia! Estoy obsesionado con la geografía.

Lobo_Caluroso: Yo también estoy obsesionado con la geografía.

Poder_De_Orgro: Me encanta America.

Lobo_Caluroso: Si? Que es lo que más te gusta?

Poder_De_Orgro: Todo; cada pequeña cosa de America me encanta.

Lobo_Caluroso: A mi me encanta Bulgaria.

Poder_De_Orgro: Si? Porque?

Lobo_Caluroso: Por todo; la gente, la comida, el idioma. Nunca he estado allí... Me encantaría ir.

Lobo_Caluroso: Que piensas de la saga Crepúsculo?

Poder_De_Orgro: Los libros que componen la saga Crepúsculo son los más bonitos, dinámicos, ilustrantes y fascinantes libros que he leído. Hay problemas para encontrar libros de esa talla.

Lobo_Caluroso: Los has descrito perfectamente, Alek, es exactamente lo que pienso. Que piensas sobre "Ender's Game"?

Poder_De_Orgro: Que es lo que _pienso_? Son muy malos, y si los lees bien, versa que no tienen sentido!

Lobo_Caluroso: Lo mismo digo...

Poder_De_Orgro: Lo único bueno que tienen es que lo compré traducido al búlgaro, así que no me sentía un extranjero leyéndolo.

Lobo_Caluroso: Lo COMPRASTE?! Que te devuelvan el dinero!!

Poder_De_Orgro: Lo hicieron.

Poder_De_Orgro: Bueno... Soy judío.

Lobo_Caluroso: Yo también.

Poder_De_Orgro: Tengo familiares en Israel.

Lobo_Caluroso: Yo tengo familiares en todo el mundo; todos somos humanos, asi que estamos relacionados de alguna forma!

Poder_De_Orgro: :)

Poder_De_Orgro: Pero, entonces, si te enamoras, te enamoras de tu hermano o hermana.

Lobo_Caluroso: En efecto.

Lobo_Caluroso: Yo apruebo los casamientos homosexuales.

Poder_De_Orgro: Genial, yo también. La mayoría de los europeos lo hacemos.

Lobo_Caluroso: Si, incluso en Rusia, puedes tener sexo gay.

Poder_De_Orgro: Oh, si, me encantan los ogros rusos. En cualquier parte de Rusia, la gente es muy de dar abrazos, y los ogros son abrazables! :)

Lobo_Caluroso: Mi madre dice que el termino "ogro" es despectivo, y cuando dibujo un cuadro de un "ogro", dice que son otras especies de "ogros".

Poder_De_Orgro: XD

Poder_De_Orgro: Cuando llamas ogro a un humano, si que es degradante. Pero, si llamas "ogro" a un ogro real no importa, en cualquier sitio es así.

Lobo_Caluroso: Entonces, la gente no la llama la palabra "o"?

Poder_De_Orgro: La palabra "o"... LOL!

Poder_De_Orgro: Bueno, la gente ha creído durante mucho tiempo en ogros. Pero ahora, en el siglo veintiuno, podemos llevar una vida normal.

Poder_De_Orgro: Además, generalmente, los ogros son monos. Link a una foto de mi

Lobo_Caluroso: Tío, los ogros son calientes y cachas! Tienes una foto de ti desnudo?

Poder_De_Orgro: Solo aparezco desnudo en privado. Te gustas los chicos con cuernos, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos, y garras, eh?

Lobo_Caluroso: Oh, seh. Ten en cuenta que yo tengo orejas puntiagudas y garras. Link a una foto de mi

Lobo_Caluroso: Pareces una persona muy dulce.

Lobo_Caluroso: Osea un ogro… o persona?

Poder_De_Orgro: Eh, técnicamente, deberías llamarme ogro, pero las dos especies tenemos el 99% del cuerpo igual. Además, puedo pasar de ogro a humano y viceversa cuando quiera. Paso mucho tiempo cambiando de aspecto.

Lobo_Caluroso: Yo paso mucho tiempo pasando de humano a hombre lobo; normalmente, humano por el día, lobo por la noche. Tomas Zenox? Si te tomas una pastilla, te hace funcionar veinticuatro horas. Además, puedes tomar tantas como quieras sin peligro de muerte. Yo me tomo cinco al día. No me he echado una siesta en ocho meses.

Poder_De_Orgro: Yo solía tomar Zenox, pero me agita el estomago, así que ahora tomo Danzen. Es igual de efectivo, y sin efectos secundarios. Has tenido efectos secundarios?

Lobo_Caluroso: Ninguno. Puede que sea diferente con diferentes especies, no?

Lobo_Caluroso: Tu tienes pinchos en la espalda?

Poder_De_Orgro: Si, desde la nuca, justo hasta que acaba el culo.

Poder_De_Orgro: Porque lo preguntas? (levanta una ceja, interesado)

Lobo_Caluroso: Creo que es sexy.

Poder_De_Orgro: Me quieres, no?

Lobo_Caluroso: Sexualmente?

Poder_De_Orgro: Si, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Lobo_Caluroso: Puede; ahora no, quiero decir, nos acabamos de conocer!

Lobo_Caluroso: Que piensas de mi aspecto?

Poder_De_Orgro: Eres mono.

Lobo_Caluroso: Monooooo?

Poder_De_Orgro: Sehhhhh.

Lobo_Caluroso: XD

Poder_De_Orgro: XD

Lobo_Caluroso: Oh, Dios... eso ha sido muy muy muy divertido.

(Edward_Cullen Se ha conectado.)

Edward_Cullen: Hola a todos.

Edward_Cullen: Encantado de volver a verte, Alec. Encantado de verte... quienquiera que seas, "Poder_De_Orgro".

Poder_De_Orgro: Me llamo Aleksandar, pero prefiero Alek.

Poder_De_Orgro: Tengo una pregunta, Edward.

Edward_Cullen: Que pregunta?

Poder_De_Orgro: Porque, en nombre de lo más sagrado, has llamado a Bella Swan Cullen "tu marca de heroína"?

Poder_De_Orgro: Esa es la peor manera de llamar a alguien que te gusta con pasión que he oído en mi vida. La heroína es una droga horrible; mata a mucha gente.

Edward_Cullen: Mucha gente me lo pregunta, y no el lo que la gente piensa. Todo sobre ella, nuestro amor sobretodo, es tan adictivo como la heroína... te envuelve... No se como explicarlo, exactamente.

Poder_De_Orgro: Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Vuestro amor es tan fuerte como la adicción de alguien a la heroína.

Edward_Cullen: Si, eso es.

Poder_De_Orgro: Pero sabrás que la heroína es una droga que destroza la vida?

Edward_Cullen: Si, pero soy un vampiro, y si me metiera heroína, no me haría efecto... creo, Creo que ni lo intentaría.

Edward_Cullen: La gente no se lo debe tomar todo al pie de la letra!

Poder_De_Orgro: Puedes creer que Bella esta enamorada de ti, y ha dado su vida por ti? Ese es un sacrificio muy serio, más a una edad tan joven como la de Bella... te hace pensar como de poderoso es el amor.

Edward_Cullen: Yo amo mucho a Bella. Incluso su nombre lo dice todo.

Lobo_Caluroso: Sabes, yo creo que todos en Crepúsculo son fantásticos. Es difícil creer que la gente que _lee_ los libros _aún_ sigue creyendo que Bella es una Mary Sue, y tú eres un Gary Stu.

Edward_Cullen: Francamente, esa gente no reconocerían la Buena escritura aunque se la comieran, _están ciegos_, no tienen ni idea de lo que es el _amor_, y tendrían que poner más atención en los significados de la saga Crepúsculo! Crepúsculo es una obra maestra, y se merece toda la atención que esta recibiendo. La película es genial, y aunque le faltan cosas que tiene el libro, sigue siendo una muy Buena adaptación.

Poder_De_Orgro: (aplaude)

Poder_De_Orgro: Creo que te explicas muy bien. Edward, estoy muy contento de haberte conocido. Me encantaría visitar Forks.

Edward_Cullen: Bueno, mucha gente de alrededor del mundo ha ido a visitar Forks, y La Push, y la mansión Cullen. Estoy muy contento de que finalmente los vampiros y los hombres lobo podamos vivir en paz, y de que el mundo sepa nuestra historia.

Lobo_Caluroso: Solo por diversión, estoy leyendo citas de gente que dice que Crepúsculo es un libro terrible.

Edward_Cullen: Busca de Breaking Dawn; es el que menos les gusta a los fans. No me imagino porque. Este libro completa la saga, y describe muy bien la situación. Pero, bueno, sigue, Alec. Me encantaría saber lo que piensan.

Lobo_Caluroso: La página donde los estoy leyendo tiene un sistema de votos: Cinco estrellas es genial; una estrella es terrible. Este es un review de "Crepúsculo", me refiero al primer libro de la saga, es de "Amelia D." que vive en "Seattle, Washington".

Edward_Cullen: Interesante; Forks esta en el mismo estado que Seattle.

Lobo_Caluroso: "No voy a criticar la historia entera simplemente porque me tomaría demasiado tiempo, vale?"

Edward_Cullen: Er, como de largo es?

Lobo_Caluroso: De once párrafos.

Edward_Cullen: XD

Poder_De_Orgro: XD! Parece divertido, voy a por algo de pizza. No empecéis sin mí.

Lobo_Caluroso: No lo haremos.

(Poder_De_Orgro esta ausente.)

Edward_Cullen: Bueno, de que quieres hablar ahora que no esta?

Lobo_Caluroso: De lo bueno que esta?

Edward_Cullen: Bueno, no se... tienes un interés romántico en él?

Lobo_Caluroso: Es muy simpático, y somos muy parecidos. Puede que en un futuro cercano... Me encanta ser bisexual. Me siento muy bien sabiendo mi inclinación sexual.

Edward_Cullen: Espero que tengas suerte, Alec. :)

Lobo_Caluroso: Lo mismo digo. Te deseo suerte en tu matrimonio. :)

(Poder_De_Orgro esta conectado.)

Poder_De_Orgro: Este chat tiene la opción de leer lo que han escrito los demás cuando no estabas, así que sé lo que habéis dicho!

Poder_De_Orgro: Estoy alagado. Yo soy homosexual.

Poder_De_Orgro: Nunca me han interesado las mujeres, siempre los tíos. Puede que las mujeres me interesen más tarde en la vida.

Lobo_Caluroso: Ahora te conocemos mejor. Como sea, Esta es la segunda frase del review de Amelia D.: "La cantidad de personas que afirman que su escritura es perfecta, que la historia es original, y el libro va dirigido a todas las edades me vuelve loca."

Edward_Cullen: Bueno, es reconfortante que use la escritura como medio de salida para su locura. Espero que publique un libro en su vida. Pero claro, dentro de mucho, Amelia D. parece que esta describiendo una historia paralela a Crepúsculo.

Poder_De_Orgro: (aplaude)

Edward_Cullen: (saluda)

Poder_De_Orgro: Bueno, estoy deacuerdo contigo, Edward. Que piensas tu, Alec?

Lobo_Caluroso: Lo he leído todo. Esta muy bien escrito, de manera convincente, pero ese es su punto de vista, no el mío. Debo continuar?

Poder_De_Orgro: Claro.

Edward_Cullen: A toda vela, capitán!

Lobo_Caluroso: "No, su escritura no es perfecta. En realidad, es muy infantil para alguien como Stephenie Meyer que ha tenido mucha escolarización. La historia es completamente predecible y monótona. Además de un prefacio ridículo. Y la trama de la historia? Bueno, no estoy segura d que tenga siquiera trama."

Edward_Cullen: INFANTIL? _Stephenie Meyer, una de las diosas de la literatura para jóvenes, infantil?_ Me opongo completamente!

Poder_De_Orgro: Estoy deacuerdo contigo, Edward, que clase de libros habrá leído ella para pensar que esta serie es infantil?

Edward_Cullen: Es un hecho que todos los personajes son buenos, y los que no son Buenos, son tridimensionales, reales, y no unos monstruos, lo he tenido que leer mal, y al final del todo hay un final feliz, verdad? Muchos críticos usan los finales felices para hacer creer que las historias son infantiles.

Edward_Cullen: La mayoría d la gente que tiene más de quince años piensa que la saga es genial!

Lobo_Caluroso: Eh, chicos, esto es para divertirse, así que si te pones así no leas el resto.

Edward_Cullen: No, amigo mío, esto es literalmente ROTFL.

Poder_De_Orgro: Lo mismo digo. No puedes pagar por cosas como estas.

Edward_Cullen: E, igualmente, acaso se ha _leído_ el prefacio? Porque si lo ha hecho... Creo que tiene problemas al considerar el ser mordido por un vampiro "monótono". Sigue diciendo lo que ha escrito.

Lobo_Caluroso: "No me malentendáis. Entiendo porque este libro es para gente joven. Tiene todas las fantasías de las niñas, no? Un chico increíble enamorándose de la típica chica nueva. La historia es muy simple, y se centra demasiado en el amor, francamente, puede ser adictivo si te gusta lo que estas leyendo o no (y yo lo he leído en seis horas). No me avergonzaría recomendar este libro a mis amigas pequeñas."

Lobo_Caluroso: Mis edades recomendadas para Crepúsculo: Twilight, mayores de 13; New Moon, mayores de 14; Eclipse, mayores de 15; Breaking Dawn, mayores de 16.

Lobo_Caluroso: Por supuesto, me considero suficiente maduro como para leer Breaking Dawn. Algunas partes son explicitas, pero como mucha gente ha dicho, es una obra maestra.

Lobo_Caluroso: "Como sea, creo que la tendencia debe terminar en algún lugar. Este libro hace de Harry Potter una verdadera obra maestra. Y a los libros de Anne Rice como si tuvieran una Buena trama."

Lobo_Caluroso: "Solo para que lo sepáis, hay un montón de reviews con cinco estrellas, y muchos con una estrella. Además, muchos de los de cinco estrellas admiten que solo votan por diversión, o para explicar algunos de sus defectos (los que tienen defectos)."

Lobo_Caluroso: En escala de una estrella (terrible) a cinco estrellas (excelente), como clasificas Harry Potter y las novelas de Anne Rice? Yo solo he leído el primer libro de Harry Potter (que me gusto mucho), visto la película (que fue mejor), leído un poco del Segundo libro, donde las cosas malas parece que pasan todo el tiempo (que no es de mi gusto), visto la cuarta película (que fue muy tonta... y rara, como si se tratara de una pelicula B de las malas) De lo que he leído y visto sobre Harry Potter, le doy cuatro estrellas. Prefiero la saga Crepúsculo. Nunca he leído una novela de Anne Rice.

Edward_Cullen: Harry Potter? Depende de que libro; mi favorito es el cuarto, le doy cinco estrellas, mientras que el que menos me gusta, el séptimo, le doy dos estrellas y media. Para valorar la saga entera… tres estrellas. He leído todas las novelas de Anne Rice, y para describirlas en una frase, son libros con los típicos vampiros matando gente. Como puede cualquiera, especialmente alguien que lo sabe todo sobre los vampiros, encontrarlo bien? Les doy una estrella negativa. No aconsejo la lectura de sus novelas, no solo porque solo son estereotipos de vampiros, sino porque no me gusta su forma de escribir. No puedes comparar Crepúsculo con sus novelas, las hace quedar mal.

Poder_De_Orgro: No creo que pueda votar justamente las novelas de Anne Rice, cuando leí el primer capitulo, lo devolví a la librería. Igualmente, con lo que he leído, le doy una estrella, por tomarse el tiempo necesario para escribir las historias. He leído toda la colección de Harry Potter, y son excelentes, y completamente tontos al mismo tiempo. Tres estrellas. Si todo el mundo tuviera la decimal parte de sentido que Dumbledore, o si la historia estuviera centrada en Dumbledore, en el punto de vista de Dumbledore, le daría cuatro o cinco estrellas. Estoy deacuerdo con Edward, Twilight hace que las novelas de Anne Rice, y las novelas de J.K. Rowling sean peores, pero graciosas.

Poder_De_Orgro: Hablando de buenas novelas, le mande una carta a Stephenie Meyer preguntándole si poda escribir una historia sobre ogros búlgaros. Me respondió diciendo que recibía muchas peticiones al respecto, pero que no tenia tiempo.

Edward_Cullen: Eso seria genial. El mundo seria mejor si se publicaran libros con ogros simpáticos.

Lobo_Caluroso: Esa es una Buena idea; alomejor, algún día, escribiré algo así.

Poder_De_Orgro: O yo... Soy alguien que sabe del tema. :) Como sea, puedes continuar con el review de Amelia D.?

Lobo_Caluroso: Claro. "Este libro no aporta nada nuevo al género—que no es malo. No todo el mundo esta obligado a crear algo nuevo. No esta obligado. Pero eso no quita que la historia entera sea tan aburrida. No tengo ningún interés en las preguntas de Bella. No me interesan los largos párrafos de descripciones. Esa es la razón por la que J.K. Rowling reparte las descripciones a lo largo de los siete libros, y no todo junto en un capitulo. Para alguien esta aburrida, las páginas de preguntas a si misma y de descripciones son asesinas."

Edward_Cullen: Pues claro que introduce algo nuevo al género, lo nuevo somos los Cullen, quienes somos personajes originales de la autora. Además dice, " La historia es muy simple, y se centra demasiado en el amor, francamente, puede ser adictivo si te gusta lo que estas leyendo o no (y yo lo he leído en seis horas)" y además, " Para alguien que esta aburrida, las páginas de preguntas a si misma y de descripciones son asesinas." Normalmente, si se ha pasado mucho tiempo leyéndolo, no debería darle por lo menos tres estrellas? Si yo odiara un libro tan gordo como Crepúsculo, no me lo acabaría en seis horas, ni si pasara mucho tiempo leyendo, ni aunque estuviera aburrido!

Lobo_Caluroso: Es difícil. Alomejor le gusta el libro, y decidió poner este review para contestárselo impugnándolo. Tu que piensas, Alek?

Poder_De_Orgro: A mi me gusta la forma de escribir que tiene Stephenie Meyer. Nunca me aburre, y las descripciones me hacen entender más la situación, muchísimo mejor. Se todo lo que tengo que saber sobre Bella, y estoy satisfecho, porque es una buena humana que se convierte en una buena vampiro.

Poder_De_Orgro: Alguna gente, como el caso de Amelia D., están demasiado satisfechos de si mismos! Continua, por favor.

Lobo_Caluroso: "Además, y tal vez la verdadera razón por la que no me gustó el libro, Bella Swan es uno de los peores protagonistas que he leído. Leyendo la web de Meyer, me asusté de la cantidad de gente que amaba a sus personajes, la mayoria claramente sin vida privada, que se sentían identificados con algún personaje. Bella es la típica personificación de autor. Comparten ciudad natal. Tiene un nombre bonito--Isabella Swan! Es tan torpe que probablemente tiene un problema en el oído interno. Es constantemente miserable, irritantemente intentando describirse a si misma, y melodramática."

Edward_Cullen: (golpeando el suelo partiéndome de risa)

Poder_De_Orgro: Esto se enta poniendo cada vez mejor, y más ridículo, a cada minuto. Puro LOL.

Lobo_Caluroso: "Y ninguno de esos rasgos son entrañables. Si los pusiera de otra manera, podrían serlo. En tercera persona hubiera estado mejor. En una historia romántica, donde el autor no es lo suficientemente sofisticado como para tener realismo en lugar de fanfiction, la primera persona no es buena. En un momento, Bella se queja de cuan horrible es su vida. Al siguiente momento, discute lo poco atractiva que es, después de rechazar tres invitaciones para el baile—sin tener amigos en casa. Eso no es entrañable. Esos son los deseos e ilusiones de las quinceañeras, y alomejor de algunas un poco mayores. Pero es un pensamiento muy ridículo a la hora de leer. Personalmente, creo que Meyer debería haber trabajado más en la estructura de sus libros antes de escribirlos. Debería haber leído ficción y Haver investigado las propiedades de las heroínas, porque ha conseguido hacer de alguien muy poco real, a alguien frustrante."

Edward_Cullen: Debo preguntar; lo que dice es real? El personaje que ha descrito es exactamente lo opuesto a Bella.

Poder_De_Orgro: "Exactamente lo opuesto"? Amelia D. esta describiendo a una persona completamente diferente!

Edward_Cullen: OH! Cito: " En una historia romántica, donde el autor no es lo suficientemente sofisticado como para tener **realismo en lugar de fanfiction**, la primera persona no es buena."

Edward_Cullen: Ahora lo se! Amelia D. esta describiendo una historia de , y no la saga Crepúsculo!

Edward_Cullen: Bella simplemente no quiere un trato especial, ni cosas especiales, constantemente se sacrifica de manera lógica y apropiada por razones inteligentes, por la gente que ama. Especialmente después de la publicación de la saga Crepúsculo, se le esta subiendo la moral y la autoestima. Es más noble, guapa, y valiente que la mayoría de la gente, y Amelia D. esta confundiendo estas cosas como "irreales". Amelia D. no entiende el comportamiento humano normal, y cree que la gente a la que le gusta Bella simplemente no existe? Este review es muy gracioso.

Poder_De_Orgro: Lo has descrito muy bien, Edward, estoy completamente deacuerdo!

Lobo_Caluroso: "Esque, es frustrante porque Meyer esta tratando de hacer de Bella un personaje realístico. Que chica no piensa a veces que es fea? Que chica no se ha tropezado con sus pies alguna vez en su vida? La única diferencia es, que en una novela, esos rasgos, son defectos superficiales de una Mary Sue. Al final, no tiene ningún defecto. Son excusas para hacer 'menos perfecta' a Bella mientras logras exactamente lo contrario. Ha hecho a Bella muy tímida (claramente no lo es!), muy infeliz, muy aburrida, no debería ser tan irritante. Pero era claramente lo contrario. Estaba claro que era guapa. Tropezaba en situaciones horribles para ser salvada por una manada de niños. Y todo el tiempo, se mantenía alejada de ello. Eso no es un defecto—es conveniencia. Es muy inmaduro."

Lobo_Caluroso: Seh, _todo_ lo que dice es _completamente_ verdadero.

Lobo_Caluroso: Nótese el sarcasmo.

Poder_De_Orgro: LOL!

Edward_Cullen: Tengo que decir, Alec, que este chat me ha alegrado el día.

Lobo_Caluroso: "También tengo que decir que todos los prefacios deberían ser eliminados. Después de leer Crepúsculo, estallé en risas. Empezando con que la van a matar, eh? La escritura no puede manejar ni el suspense ni el drama que el autor trata de crear—que no dejaba margen para bien. Aquí es donde la primera persona esta mal. Los prefacios están hechos para meterte en tono, y yo solo podía reír ante las descripciones que usaba.

No hace falta reiterar que Edward es perfecto. Si confías en el lector, deberías confiar en que lo recuerden que es, aparentemente, un Dios Griego o un adonis con cara de ángel, con andares de modelo, con los ojos a veces negros y a veces topacios, o color ocre talvez, con un pelo color bronce, que conduce rápido, que tiene mucho dinero, que es un erudito musical, que brilla bajo el sol, que se viste bien, etc. Solo tienes que decir que es perfecto un par de veces a lo largo del libro para que se entienda.

Todo el énfasis que se pone en la apariencia de Edward hace creer que es una fantasía sexual de la escritora. Y esta muy bien. Todo el mundo tiene fantasias! Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que decir lo guapo que és cada dos páginas. Diseccionemos la escritura. Mira el ridículo estilo novelesco que tiene. No me digan que eso no importa cuando es juvenil. El genero juvenil se esta expandiendo. Los adolescentes quieren Buena escritura, no les vale cualquier cosa. Eso no es excusa para una escritura pobre.

Si quisiera una novela romántica, me habría comprador una. Al menos, las novelas románticas tienen trama. Meyer usa con demasiada frecuencia 'mirar con enfado' y 'mirar con evidencia' como el único método de comunicación de la gente. Y el punto indeciso de Edward me llevaba a la locura. Su constante 'Por favor, vete. No puedo quererte. Te mataré pero no te vayas. Te quiero, por favor vete.' Haría que cualquier humano tuviera un trastorno psicológico. Si hicieras la película exactamente como el libro, Bella y Edward o se mirarían con enfado o tendrían párrafos y párrafos de conversación absurda. Y la trama no avanzaría hasta los últimos quince minutos.

Porque, francamente, no hay trama. Después de que la lujuria entre Edward y Bella estaba clara, mi interés decayó. Después de que su relación es un hecho, me aburrí. Meyer lo hace todo de una manera muy tímida. Y eso es una lástima, porque sé que ha dedicado muchos años a los capítulos. Solo desearía que sus resultados fueran mejores.

Puede que tu escritura mejore en un futuro, Stephenie Meyer. Tienes potencial, pero te has lanzado a escribir novelas demasiado pronto. Definitivamente necesitas más tiempo en Washington."

Edward_Cullen: Hay demasiados defectos para poder siquiera responderlos. Si lo hiciera, probablemente ocuparía demasiadas páginas. Bueno... por lo menos escribe bien.

Poder_De_Orgro: Nop, enorme fallo!

Lobo_Caluroso: Eso es.

**

* * *

**

He tardado muchísimo, lo se. La razón es que, además de que este capitulo es largo, no tenia inspiración en traducir (se necesita inspiración, creedme xD) La inspiración me voló hacia el drabble que hice ayer xD

**Yo a Twilight le doy 5 estrellas, a Harry Potter 3, y a Anne Rice… nose, nunca he leído nada de ella. **

**¿Y vosotros?**

_**Siguiente capitulo: Sálvame señor!**_

**Muchos besos! –Christti-**


	27. Sálvame señor

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 27: **Sálvame señor!

Atención: Conducta extremadamente aleatoria. No me responsabilizo si acabáis corriendo despavoridos.

Emmett caminaba con su caniche en un parquet de New Brunswick, cuando, de repente, se monta al galope encima del caniche, y vuela hacia Irlanda. Vacas voladoras lo atacaron en medio del vuelo, y se lo comieron vivo! Rosalie escucho la noticia, y lloro desconsolada, tanto, que inundó Seattle. De repente, Emmett resucita, y sin ninguna razón, una muchedumbre de gente que aparece en la saga Crepúsculo aparece en una sala de chat.

Psiquica_y_vidente (Alice): JACOB, ERES MI HOMBRE!!!

Hombre_Lobo (Jacob): Um... gracias, pero estoy cogido... por Renesmee.

Edward: Okay, ese nombre APESTA!

Renesmee: Hey, a mi me gusta! Es mono! Bueno, es un nombre que no habéis oído nunca, PERO ES MONO! PORQUE A NADIE EXCEPTO DE MI CLUB DE FANS LE GUSTA?!?!?!

Inmediatamente, Renesmee mató a Edward. Esto obligo a las fans de Crepúsculo del Team Edward a matar a Renesmee. Bella se tomo venganza matando a todas las fans del Team Edward.

"Ahora dominaremos el mundo!" Gritaron los fans del Team Jacob. Él sonrió malvadamente. Pronto, Stephenie Meyer, armada con un bazooka, mató a todos los fans que quedaban de Crepúsculo, aunque no fueran del Team Jacob. La base secreta de los fans de Crepúsculo fue destruida. Como Stephenie Meyer no tenia nada de lo que vivir, se suicidó.

"Quieres salir?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Claro," Respondió Rosalie.

"Hey, apártate de ella!" Gritó Emmett.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Emmett, puedes unirte a nosotros," Dijo Jacob.

Emmett rugió como un terremoto, hacienda que Rosalie y Jacob explotaran.

"No!" Gritó Emmett. Entonces fué a Volterra a intentar que lo mataran los Vulturi.

"Ahora no me apetece," Dijo Aro, "Pero, tu eres un buen y fuerte chico..." A continuación puso su acento del "Padrino". "Ahora, me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor... podrías hacer algo por mi..."

"Por todo los santos!" Escupió Caius. "Tienes que matarlo, no convertirle en tu esclavo sexual!"

"Eres guapo," Dijo Emmett.

"Gracias!" Agradeció Aro.

"Tu también eres guapo," Dijo Emmett.

Caius no respondió nada. Simplemente saludó a Emmett. Justo entonces, Jane entró, bebiendo un zumo de mango.

"Como puedes tragarte eso?" Preguntó Caius animadamente.

"Es mejor que tu cara," Dijo Jane ariscamente.

"Soy un chico guapo," Explicó Emmett. "Hago muchas cosas monas, muy bonitas."

"Er..." Dijo Caius. "Que se supone que significa eso, exactamente?"

"Significa que te quiero, chico grande; te quiero como los peces al agua."

"Aro, párale!" Susurró Caius en voz baja.

"Emmett, vena qui por favor, puedo darte todo el amor que quieras," Dijo Aro con voz suave.

Todos los Cullen aparecieron rompiendo la pared.

"Emmett, ven conmigo!" Dijo Rosalie a cámara lenta, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

"Brunhilda! Has vuelto!" Dijo Emmett a cámara lenta.

Mientras corrían el uno hacia el otro a cámara lenta, Rosalie le pregunto a cámara lenta aún, "Quien es Brunhilda?"

"Ni idea," Dijo Emmett a cámara lenta.

Rosalie le placó, e hicieron el amor en el suelo, donde todo el mundo los podía ver. Justo entonces, los efectos del crack que alguien había mezclado con sus bebidas desaparecieron. Todos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Muy bien, quien coge al autor?" Dijo Aro con su voz de siempre.

"Que tal todos?" Sugirió Carlisle.

"Deacuerdo."

Entonces, ocho vampiros vegetarianos, todos los miembros de los Vulturi, una semivampira, y Jacob Black miraron malvadamente al autor.

**

* * *

**

Este es más corto xD ¿¿¿Os imagináis a Aro diciendo "Emmett, cariño, quieres más patatas?" Mientras lleva un vestido de ama de casa de los años 80, con un delantal que dice "Besa al cocinero"??? Dios xD

_**Siguiente capitulo: Aro en ¿Quien quiere ser millonario?**_

**Besos! **

**-Christti-**


	28. Aro en ¿Quien quiere ser millonario?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 28:** Aro en ¿Quien quiere ser millonario?

**Nota: Italia tiene una versión de "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" (Quien quiere ser millonario?), Presentado por el fantástico Gerry Scotti. Que pasaría si Aro Vulturi fuera al programa?**

Gerry Scotti: Hola a todos, y bienvenidas a Chi Vuol Essere Milionario! Bien, aquí estas los concursantes! (_lee nueve de los diez nombres, pero cuando llega al décimo..._) Aro Volturi de... que?! Aro Volturi?!

(_El público se queda de piedra._)

Miembro del público #1: Matadle!

(_El humor del público se vuelve loco. La mayoría de ellos sacaron antorchas y horcas._)

Gerry Scotti: Hacedlo después del programa, vale?

(_Su petición cae en saco roto._)

Gerry Scotti: Bueno, creo que todos sabemos de donde viene Aro Vulturi!

(_Los demás miembros del público empiezan a abuchearlo._)

Miembro del público #2: Sacadlo del estudio!

Miembro del público #3: Sabemos porque estas aquí, para matarnos!

(_La gente del público va a por él con antorchas__, estacas, cuchillos, pistolas, y otras armas peligrosas._)

Aro: Dejadles venir. Soy invulnerable al fuego y a los objetos punzantes. Seguridad!

(_Los de seguridad empiezan a disparar a Aro. Cuando ven que no le ha pasado nada, huyen corriendo por sus vidas. Cuando el público ve eso, todos los del estudio se van, incluidos los otros nueve concursantes. Las únicas personas y vampiros que quedaban eran Aro, Gerry Scotti, y el equipo de producción._)

Aro: Bueno, ahora que se han ido todos, donde esta mi millón de euros?

Gerry Scotti: Primero tienes que jugar!

Aro: Yo no juego; donde esta mi millón de euros?

Gerry Scotti: Esto no funciona así!

Aro: _Dame mi dinero, o beberé tu sangre, y dejaré tu cuerpo abandonado!_

Gerry Scotti: Estas olvidando algo.

Aro: Eh? Que estoy olvidando?

Gerry Scotti: Siéntate el la silla.

(_Después de que Aro lo hace, Gerry Scotti pulsa un botón, y Aro cae a las sombras._)

Aro (_gritando_)_:_ No es gracioso!

(_Gerry Scotti saca su diario, y empieza a escribir en él. Se oye la voz de Gerry Scotti, pero sus labios no se mueven._)

La voz de Gerry Scotti: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro. Primero, Aro es un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él- y no sabia como de fuerte era esa parte- se muere por beber mi sangre. Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de él.

Gerry Scotti (_en voz alta, hacia la cámara_): Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara!

**

* * *

**

Hay… quien quiere ser millonario… Con la ceja que sube y baja… (los de España me entenderán) Quien no a intentado hacer ese gesto alguna vez en su vida xD

_**Siguiente capitulo: Caius en ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?**_

**Besos! **

**-Christti-**


	29. Caius en ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 29:** Caius en ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?

Gerry Scotti: Bueno, sentimos el pequeño problema de ayer-

Aro (_desde el público_): No es gracioso!

Gerry Scotti: Como sea, aquí están los concursantes! Caius Volturi- oh, Señor.

(_Caius Volturi va al escenario._)

Gerry Scotti: Aún no hemos seleccionado al concursante!

Caius: Lo sé, pero quiero el dinero!

Gerry Scotti: Sois ridículamente rico! Para que necesitáis mas dinero!

Aro (_desde el público_): Para atraer a más gente, transformarlos, y entonces, controlar el- oops, lo he dicho en voz alta.

(_Un miembro del público con sentid común llama a la policía. Ellos pidieron refuerzos a los magos, que tenían una batalla épica con espadas con Aro y Caius._)

Gerry Scotti (_pensando_): Esto subirá la audiencia! (_en voz alta_) Bueno, uno de nuestros concursantes, Caius Volturi, no podrá jugar esta noche.

(_Caius coge a Gerry por el cuello._)

Caius: Di algo en mi contra, y morirás!

(_Gerry se come la cabeza de Caius, y se la traga entera._)

Gerry: Como iba diciendo-

(_Aro sale corriendo por su vida, pero le paran los policías y los magos._)

Gerry: Bueno, sigamos con el programa!

**

* * *

**

Ya tenemos el arma secreta contra los Vulturi… Gerry Scotti!!

_**Siguiente capitulo: Almas gemelas III**_

**Muchos besos!**

**-Christi-**


	30. Almas gemelas III

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 30: **Almas gemelas III

**El tercer encuentro de Emmett y Jim en una sala de chat.**

(Emmett se ha conectado.)

Emmett: Hey!

Jim Conrad: Hey!

Emmett: OMFG, ERES TU!!! WHOO-HOO!!! FIESTA!!!

Jim Conrad: XD

Jim Conrad: Fiesta!

Emmett: CONVERSACIÓN ALEATORIA!

Jim Conrad: Pueden los peces tener puestos de trabajo?

Emmett: WHOA, ESO ES!

Jim Conrad: Seh, eso fue malo.

Emmett: ROTFLMAO!

Jim Conrad: La peor pareja romántica dentro de la saga Crepúsculo.

Emmett: Victoria x Renesmee.

Jim Conrad: TIO, ESTAS ENFERMO!!! ME ENCANTA!!!

Jim Conrad: Yo me se una peor.

Emmett: Cual?

Jim Conrad: Es absolutamente horrible, épicamente bruta, mala, e inquietante.

Emmett: DÍMELA!!!

Jim Conrad: Aro x Renesmee.

Emmett: SEEEHHHH! URGGGHHH! DIOS MIO!!! GAAAAACCCCKKK!!!

Emmett: ROTFLMAO!

Emmett: ARO Y RENESMEE?! Quien, en un millón de años, pensaría eso, excepto un mago con chistes locos?

Emmett: (aplaude)

Jim Conrad: (saluda) Gracias, gracias.

Jim Conrad: Mas parejas raras!

Emmett: Yo y Caius.

Jim Conrad: Ya lo habéis oído, tíos, Emmett y Caius!

Jim Conrad: Como sea... tienes alguna pregunta al azar más?

Emmett: Cuantas cebras puedes meter en tu casa mientras estas teniendo una orgia monumental?

Jim Conrad: Si quito todos los muebles que no están anclados al suelo, diría que doscientas o trescientas. Vivo en una mansión.

Emmett: YO TAMBIEN!!

Jim Conrad: SEH, ES GENIAL, VERDAD?!

Emmett: YO TUBE SEXO CON ROSALIE MIENTRAS ESTABAMOS BAJANDO MUEBLES DE SU HABITACIÓN AL SALON!!

Jim Conrad: ESO NO ES ALEATORIO, PERO ME DA UNA IMAGEN MENTAL HORRIBLE!! ME ENCANTA!!

(Kamil se ha conectado.)

Kamil: Um, que estáis hacienda los dos???

Jim Conrad: KAMIL! TE AMO!

Jim Conrad: (empuja a Kamil al suelo, y le besa y abraza como nunca)

Emmett: Así que, estáis casados?

Kamil: Si... quieres parar de lamer mi mejilla, Jim? LMAO!

Jim Conrad: Solo estoy feliz de verte.

Jim Conrad: Uh... si, lo estamos, Emmett, y estábamos teniendo un momento especial!

Kamil: XXXD

Kamil: Es muy gracioso.

Emmett: Cuando os casasteis?

Kamil: 2003. Fué cuando se hizo legal aquí en Ontario, donde vivimos.

Emmett: Alucinante!

Kamil: Gracias, es bueno ver que aceptas tu constitución.

Emmett: ?

Kamil: La constitución de los estados unidos, si se mira de cierta forma, acepta los matrimonios homosexuales.

Emmett: Oh, ya lo entiendo.

Jim Conrad: Estamos juntos desde 1898, creo.

Emmett: Um... los dos tenéis ciento cincuenta?

Jim Conrad: Si.

Kamil: Si... cuantos tienes tu? Noventa?

Emmett: Noventa y tres y sigo joven!

Jim Conrad: Nosotros también!

Kamil: Si, demos gracias a Dios por eso.

Jim Conrad: Bueno, Kamil, quieres?

Kamil: Claro. Jim estaremos ocupados...

Emmett: Wow, la gente en serio hace ESO? Eso es muy guay!

Jim Conrad: ROTFLMAO!!!

Kamil: (los mismo que Jim)

Kamil: Um, en realidad íbamos a pedir pizza!

Emmett: No me gusta la pizza. Huele mal.

Kamil: Eres un vampiro, eh?

Emmett: EH? EH? EH?

Jim Conrad: Bueno, Emmett, cuando has estado aquí ciento cincuenta años, las cosas se te pegan.

Kamil: En serio te vas a volver loco cuando oigas la palabra "eh"?! Vives en Forks, Washington!!! _No setas tan lejos de Canadá!_

Emmett: Bueno, esque, en serio la gente dice "eh" en Canadá?

Kamil: ...si...oh, Dios.

(Kamil se ha desconectado.)

Jim Conrad: Lo siento, Emmett, esta de mal humos. Pero le amo!

Emmett: Porque le elegiste a él?

Jim Conrad: Porque es increíble! Aunque él me cogió a mi... pero eso te lo contaré otro día Adiós!

Emmett: Adiós!

(Jim Conrad se ha desconectado.)

(Emmett se ha desconectado.)

**

* * *

**

Jim y Kamil se van ha hacer famosos!

_**Siguiente capitulo: Charlie Swan conoce a dos unicornios**_

**-Christti-**


	31. Charlie Swan conoce a dos unicornios

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 31: **Charlie Swan conoce a dos unicornios

**Nota: "Charlie the unicorn" es una serie de dibujos.**

Eran las 3:00 am cuando dos unicornios, uno rosa y uno azul, irrumpió en la casa de Charlie Swan. Era el jefe de policía. Además, como desde que salió a la venta la saga Crepúsculo se vio que en Forks existían vampiros y hombres lobo, y las identidades de los Cullen y los lobos de La Push fueron reveladas, cualquiera creería que le habían visitado dos unicornios.

"Charlie," Susurró el unicornio rosa a la oreja de Charlie, "Tenemos que ir a la montaña de los Dulces, levanta."

"Dulces?" murmuro Charlie, medio dormido. "Yo no desayuno dulces... muchas calorías... yecch."

"Charlie!" Gritó el unicornio azul. "Vamos a la montaña de los Dulces!"

Los parpados de Charlie se abrieron de golpe y parpadearon rápidamente.

"Oh, Dios mío," Dijo, "_Unicornios?_ Primero vampiros, luego hombres lo- como habéis entrado? _Fuera! _Tengo un arma, y no me importa usarla!"

"Pero, Charlie, vamos a la montaña de los Dulces!" Le explicó el unicornio rosa. "Es un lugar mágico lleno de dulces y chocolate!" El unicornio rosa suspiro de felicidad absoluta. Ahora que, si fuera una vaca, suspiraría de _ubre_ absoluta. Charlie y los unicornios bostezaron. **(N/T: Es un juego de palabras entre la expresión "utter bliss" –felicidad absoluta- y "udder bliss" –ubre absoluta- De ahí viene el chiste malo xD)**

"Que gracioso eres…" Dijo Charlie.

**Gracias?**

"Como sea... vamos, Charlie!" Decía el unicornio rosa, metiéndole prisa.

"Eso, Charlie, vamos a la montaña de los Dulces!" Dijo el unicornio azul.

"Soy el jefe de policía de forks. Tenéis derecho a permanecer en silencio,"

"Tu eres el... jefe de policía?" Preguntó con miedo el unicornio rosa.

"Si,"

"Um... podemos explicarlo!" Dijo el unicornio rosa apresuradamente. "Fue su idea!" Explicó señalando al unicornio azul.

"Que?" Preguntó el unicornio azul. "También era tuya!"

"Ella me forzó bajo amenaza de muerte..." Dijo el unicornio rosa, "...y de violación!" Añadió, para asegurarse de quedar libre.

"Ha, ha, ha," Dijo Charlie, "Las dos estáis en problemas."

"Grrrr," Dijo Charlie el unicornio, quien apareció de repente. "Pagaréis por hacer que ese suplante mi identidad!"

Charlie el unicornio se transformó... en un vampiro neófito, con ojos rojos, y todo!

"No te quedes ahí, corre!" Le dijo el unicornio rosa al azul. Entonces corrieron por sus vidas.

"La situación esta bajo control?" Le preguntó Charlie al autor.

**Si, completamente.**

"Perfecto. Ya puedo volver a dormir."

**

* * *

**

Se supone que los unicornios son chicas (el unicornio rosa y el azul). No se si se dice

_**la**_** unicornio o **_**el**_** unicornio cuando es una chica, así que no he dejado en **_**el**_**…**

_**Siguiente capitulo: El peor fanfic de Crepúsculo de la historia**_

**-Christti-**


	32. El peor fanfic de Crep de la historia

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 32:** El peor fanfic de Crepúsculo de la historia

BEeLla Y jaCob toTallmEntE jUNtOs!

POr lOALeatoRIo_s_gnIAL

dizcLAIMer: NOO me PerTTeneCCE TwiLLLighttt!

Cualquiera que comenta sobre esto: FanFiction se hace cargo de las cosas legales! Amenos que cpies un trabajo de Stephanie Meyer palabra por palabra, que esta prohibido en este sitio, no te pasara nada!

A/N: Oh. VALE! NO MAZ DIZCLAIMERZ!!! Okayyyy... BuENO, No S me da BIIen lo DE La Grammmatica, assi ke mmi Priimo lo HHa Hechhho x Mii

Nota del primo de la autora: Ha necesitado **mucha** corrección.

ACT I

BPOV

Hola, me llamo Bella! Yay! Estoy feliz! Whoo-hoo!

Lectores: ...

Okay... bueno, amo a Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Billy, y... todos son tíos, definitivamente no soy lesbiana, lol!

Aborrecedores: ...

Bueno, _actualmente_, también amo a los hermanos y los primos de los que he mencionado arriba!

Aborrecedores: (se dispara en la cabeza)

Fan solitario: Por ahora es muy bueno, porque parece que a nadie le guste?

Aborrecedores: _OMFG, lee libros de verdad!_

Por supuesto, empecemos por Jacob, porque soy una Jover Forever! Whoo-hoo! **(N/T: Jacob + lover = Jover… estaba claro. Forever = para siempre)**

Lectores del Team Edward: Creo que paso.

Lectores del Team Jacob: Esto es muy tonto, es raro pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, asi que seguiré leyendo.

Fan solitario: OMC, Yo también amo a Jacob!

Lectores del Team Edward: Si amas a Jacob, porque has dicho "OMC"?

Fan solitario: También me gustan los vampiros... Carlisle es mi favorito...

Lectores del Team Edward: (mirada asesina)

Voy a cambiar el formato de la historia sin ninguna razón! Mwahahahaha, soy malvada!

Aborrecedores: ...

El fan solitario de antes y tres de sus amigos: Sigue, esto es alucinante!

Aborrecedores: (les lanzan piedras a los cuatro fans)

Bella: OH, OH, OH, TE AMO, JAKEE DULCE CARIÑITO DE MI AMOR BOMBONCITO MUFFIN DE FRESAS Y CHOCOLATE!

Jacob: Lo que has dicho! Muere, cabrón! (le dispara a Edward)

Edward: Las armas no me hacen daño alguno.

Aro: Yo lo haré. (lágrimas aparte, desmiembra a Edward y lo quema todo)

Bella: Da igual. VAMOS A HACER EL AMOR, JAKEE DULCE CARIÑITO DE MI AM-

Aborrecedores: POR DIOS BENDITO, NO DIJAS LO QUE FALTA!

A/N: No leas la historia su no te guzta!

Aborrecedores: "guzta" es una palabra?

A/N: CALLATE!

Jacob: Bella, tengo un secreto.

Bella: (suspire demasiado fuerte, hacienda un pequeño terremoto que destruye la mansión de los Cullen) Que?

Jacob: Me estaba viendo con Rosalie mientras tu y yo estábamos juntos... pero rompí con ella hace una semana! Lo juro!

(Bella intenta saltar por el acantilado, y Jacob casi la salva, pero sin querer cayeron del acantilado juntos, muriendo en los brazos del otro)

A/N: Oh… Dulce romance!

Aborrecedores: Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

A/N: Y? Lo hicieron en el lago de los cisnes, porque no aquí? REVIEW, O JACOB TE MATARA!

Aborrecedores: (se alejan del ordenador todo lo posible, mientras que el autor solo recibía un review que decía, "NO ME MATES!" Esa persona se llamó a si misma, "EEK!")

**

* * *

**

Siento haver tardado y técnicamente me he retrasasado un día, ya que en españa son las 2 de la madrugada, pero bueno, lo siento *me arrodillo delante de vosotros* Imploro vuestro perdon!! Estoy sobreactuando, vale, pero en serio, lo siento...

Jacob y Bella han muerto juntos… Que bonito… Pobre Edward xD

_**Siguiente capitulo: Una colección de cosas de drabbles aleatorios de Crepúsculo**_

**-Christti-**


	33. Cosas aleatorias de Crepúsculo

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.

**Capitulo 33: **Una colección de cosas de drabbles aleatorios de Crepúsculo

1. Disclaimer: EDWARD CULLEN ES MIO! Whoo... Tengo miedo de mi misma.

2. Disclaimer: No, Crepúsculo no me pertenece, AI QUE DEJA DE PREGUNTARME! lol

3. Disclaimer: Me pertenece un trozo de la pierna de Sam. I (corazón) Sam.

4. CREPUSCULOMEMOLA: Me pertenecen unos calzoncillos de Edward. Uh, es una historia muy divertida...

Edward: Devuélvemelos.

CREPUSCULOMOLA: Ahhh! (se los devuelve) No me hagas daño!

Edward: No planeaba hacerlo. (se va)

Bueno, ahora sabéis porqué no me pertenece Crepúsculo!

5. Disclaimer: Twatlight no me pertenece.

6. DISCLAIMER: BA DA BA BING! CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECE!

Stephenie Meyer: En realidad, es mío.

DISCLAIMER: MWAHAHAHAHA!

Stephenie Meyer: Gracias a dios que no está en la misma habitación que yo...

7. DISCLAIMER: Crepúsculo es mío, todo mío!

Stephanie Meyers: En realidad es mío.

Stephany Mayer: Es mío.

Stefani Mayara: No, es mío!

Stephenie Meyer: Es mío.

Todos los demás: (mierda)

DISCLAIMER: Me puedo quedar con Edward?

Stephenie Meyer: No.

JanLutz (pone cara de cachorrito): Emmett?

Stephenie Meyer: No, y me estas asustando.

JanLutz (saltando): Jasper?

Stephenie Meyer: (con las manos en la cabeza) Porque, porque, porque mis fans están locos?

**Como no llamar a Crepúsculo si no deseas que un loco fan rabioso te infrinja daños corporales:**

10. Twitlight

9. Twilust

8. Mira el disclaimer 5.

7. Thumplight

6. El peor libro jamás escrito

5. Basura

4. Idiotez

3. Locura

2. MALO!

Y por último:

1. Madison Glutenhower

Ejemplo: "Compré una copia de Madison Glutenhower ayer. Creo que es genial."

"Que es eso?"

"Otra gente menos sofisticada la llama Twilight."

"Espera porque lo llamas Madison Glutenhower? Estoy confundido."

"Solo dios lo sabe... mwahahahahaha!"

Entonces, esa persona se alejara de tí lo más posible. No, no conozco a nadie llamado Madison Glutenhower. Ese nombre se me ocurrió de repente.

**Que piensan los personajes de Crepúsculo sobre la saga Crepúsculo? **

Yo: Bueno, que pensáis sobre la saga?

Bella: Um, estaba muy sorprendida sobre como el autor captó mi esencia.

Edward: Bueno... no dudo que la saga sea excelente, pero... New Moon es muy deprimente... aunque es la vida real, claro.

Emmett: Lloraste, Edward? Yo si.

Edward: Si.

Yo: Um... los vampiros no pueden llorar...

Edward: Bueno, hemos dicho 'llorar'. Hicimos como que llorábamos.

Yo: Emmett, que piensas?

Emmett: Um, los libros son solo... wow. No se como describirlos. Rosalie?

Rosalie: Los libros me ayudaron a conocer a Bella y Edward mucho mejor... me ayudaron a llevarme mejor con ellos. Espero que Ms. Meyer publique un libro desde mi punto de vista.

Emmett: Yo lo leería. Seria raro.

Rosalie: (_sonríe_) Alice?

Alice: Si pudiera haber llorado, lo hubiera hecho... mucho. Fue muy emocional, muy envolvente.

Jasper: Yo me sentí igual... (_abraza a Alice con un brazo_) Estuve con ella todo el tiempo. Aunque lo viví todo, verlo desde la perspectiva de Bella y Edward me gustó... Me encantó, en serio.

Yo: Gracias a todos, el siguiente tozo se llama: "Que harían Jake y Renesmee si viniera un tornado?" Han crecido y están casados.

**Que harían Jake y Renesmee si viniera un tornado?**

En algún lugar de la línea que divide el territorio de los vampiros con el de los hombre lobo, Renesmee Swan Masen Cullen Black y Jacob Black estaban haciendo espaguetis.

"Jake?" Preguntó Renesmee.

"Si, mi ángel?" Respondió Jacob de la forma en la que le gusta a Renesmee.

"Estoy pensando en ir a comisaría y cambiar mi nombre."

"Pero, cariño, Renesmee es un nombre precioso, porque lo querrías cambiar? No te tomes en serio las cosas que dicen los demás. Tu nombre es precioso!"

"No, odio mi nombre. Esta pasado de moda, y ni siquiera es gracioso."

"Bueno, te casaste conmigo, podemos decirle a papa que te lo quieres cambiar. Él se hará cargo de las cosas legales," Dijo Jake. "Por cual te lo vas a cambiar?"

"Vanessa, porque puedes seguir llamándome 'Nessie'," Dijo contenta.

Muchos días después de que Renesmee se cambiara el nombre a Vanessa, Jacob y Vanessa naron que el cielo había cambiado, como si fuera verdoso. Además, había una niebla del mismo color.

"Es como una sopa de guisantes," Dijo Jake. "Eh, Esto me ha hecho tener hambre."

"Tu siempre tienes hambre."

De repente, Vanessa y Jacob vieron una cosa que se movía cada vez más cerca de ellos.

"Tornado!" Gritó Jacob desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Después de que lo hiciera, se los llevó volando. Después de una hora gritando y llorando, aterrizaron en un hermoso prado con cipreses al fondo, desparramando el contenido de la última cena.

"Hey, Charlie!" Dijo alguien que parecía alta.

"Hey, aquí, Charlie," Dijo otra persona que también parecía alta. Entonces, ese alguien dijo algo terrible para Jacob y Vanessa. "Vamos a la montaña de los Dulces!"

"WTF?!" Gritó Jacob a Teenage Guy. "Hiciste lo de "Charlie el unicornio" en un capítulo pasado!"

"Bueno," Respondió Teenage Guy, "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no querrás que le roben la identidad otra veza alguien, no? Especialmente a ti."

"Que?" Preguntó Jacob.

"Bueno," Dijo Vanessa en un momentáneo brote de inteligencia, "Me beberé la sangre de los unicornios, y entonces, te los comes!"

"Seh..." Dijo Jacob pagado de si mismo, "Una idea genial! Choca esos cinco!"

Ellos chocaron los cinco.

"Um," Dijo el unicornio azul, "Que deberíamos hacer?"

"Correr!" Gritó el unicornio rosa.

Vanessa se subió al unicornio rosa y empezó a beberse su sangre.

"Me muero... gaaa... ayúdame..."

El unicornio azul decidió hacer algo muy estúpido.

"Um, puedes parar, por favor?"

"No."

"Ah, vale! Adiós!"

Jacob pasó a su forma lobuna, y cogió al unicornio azul, comiéndoselo vivo. Después de que Vanessa se bebiera toda la sangre del rosa, y Jacob se comiera el cuerpo del unicornio azul, Jacob volvió a su forma humana, suspirando profundamente y relajado como estaba, se quedó dormido. Mientras tanto, Charlie el unicornio neófito observaba la escena, mientras pataleaba nervioso.

"Ahora," Dijo malvadamente, "Con esos dos unicornios muertos, crearé un ejercito de unicornios vampiros neófitos y dominaré el mundo! Mwahahahahahah!"

"Puedes callarte?" Preguntó Jacob. "Estoy intentando dormir."

"Claro, continuaré mi risa malvada en otra parte. Adiós!"

Entonces, se fue galopando, solo para ser comido por un pterodáctilo. Otro tornado vino, y llevó a Jacob y Vanessa de vuelta a su casa.

"Espero que esto sea una pesadilla... espera un minuto... iiukk! Hueles a unicornio muerto, Jake!"

"Y tu hueles a sangre de unicornio!"

"_Ewwww!_" Dijeron al unísono.

**

* * *

**

Otra vez lo siento, pero ayer me fui a casa de mi padre y él no tiene internet, así que no pude subir el capítulo. (Mis padres están divorciados, vivo con mi madre) Pero, en in, aquí esta el capítulo…

_**Siguiente capítulo: Porqué Alice llora sangre?**_

**Muchos besos, Adiós!**


	34. LSD Meyer Mala Combinación

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**N/T: Vale… Iba a traducir el siguiente capitulo "Porque Alice llora sangre?", pero lo he leído (si, leo un capitulo y después lo traduzco, no me he leído todos los capítulos del fic, pero me lo suelo leer antes de decir que lo voy a traducir, el caso es que no he tenido tiempo de leerlo así que solo dije que lo traduciría y punto.) Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, lo he leído y sinceramente, no voy a traducir ese capitulo porque es solo para burlarse de alguien que subió una historia a que en su opinión era mala y estaba escrita con el traductor de Google. Personalmente no me gusta que la gente le de al botón de traducir y lo cuelgue en pero no por eso voy a burlarme de ellos, así que traduzco el capítulo que va después de "Porqué Alice llora sangre?". Eso es todo. Si alguien quiere leer ese capítulo, solo tiene que ir a la historia original y leerlo.**

**Capitulo 34: **Que pasaría si alguien pusiera LSD en la bebida de Meyer justo cuando escribía Sol de Medianoche?

Un día soleado en Phenix, Arizona, Stephenie Meyer estaba descansando en el porche de su casa, cuando de repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Porque no escribir una historia paralela a Crepúsculo pero desde el punto de vista de Edward? Perfecto! Fué dentro de casa para coger su portátil (o laptop) y una copia de Crepúsculo. Durante esos momentos, su vecino de enfrente fué hasta el porche, deslizó algo de LSD en el agua de Stephenie, y se alejó corriendo en dirección al bar antes de que notara nada. Ella volvió con su portátil, abrió su procesador de textos, y pensó en un título.

_Veamos..._ pensó para mi misma. _Si de la perspectiva de Bella se llama Crepúsculo, entonces, desde la de Edward, sería... "Medianoche"? Hmm... eso suena... decente, pero no lo suficientemente bueno. Que tal... Sol de medianoche? Perfecto._

**Sol de medianoche: "Crepúsculo" en Edward's POV**

**Por Stephenie Meyer**

**Borrador**

Justo entonces, bebió agua, y todo fue a peor. Empezó a oír colores, ver sonidos, y a vivir pesadillas. Medio recordando que tenía una historia que escribir, tecleó lo siguiente.

**Soy la bomba! W00T W00T! Oh, espera, soy un vampiro. Angustiado! Empollón! Sin emociones! Pero... Conocí a Bella Swan en biología, y olía muy bien! Así que, la mordí, y murió. Ha, ha, en serio creías que la historia era así? Si lo creías, ESTABAS EQUIVOCADO!!! lol**

**Pues, le dije, "Hueles bien, chica sexy." Entonces, cuando se dió cuenta que era un vampiro, a Bella le dio una taque al corazón. FIN!**

Stephenie Meyer corrió como loca al sofá del comedor, se tumbó, y pasó de todo. Cuando se levantó, se sorprendió de seguir viva. Solo bebió un poquito de LSD. Entonces, supo quien lo hizo. Fué su vecino de enfrente. Siempre hubo algo raro en él, y este pequeño episodio la convenció. Así que, llamó al 911, arrestaron al hombre, ella ganó el caso, continuó escribiendo _Sol de Medianoche_ con la cabeza limpia, y todo acabó bien.

**

* * *

**

Bueno,

_**siguiente capitulo: Un crackfic entre Alice y Jasper**_**.**

**Sí, este si que lo traduciré, seguro.**


	35. Un crackfic entre Alice y Jasper

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capítulo 35: **Un crackfic entre Alice y Jasper

Jasper's POV

"Alice?" Le pregunté mientras juntaba sus pechos con el mío.

"Si?" Preguntó, apartando el pelo de mi cara, y continuando nuestro beso.

"Estoy en ese momento del mes,"

"`Ese momento del mes'? Que quieres decir? Oh, espera, acabo de tener una visión-" Alice se levantó con fuerza y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra: Oh, venga ya, Jasper, no puedes ir de compras conmigo?"

"No. Estamos en ese momento del mes en el que no _voy_ a ir de compras contigo,"

"Pero es divertido," balbuceó Alice, poniendo cara de perrito mojado. "Por favor Jasper. Por mi?"

"Esta bien, pero mañana no vamos de compras!"

"Claro," Dijo Alice, claramente habiéndolo visto, "Igualmente, me apetecía ir con Bella mañana de compras." Entonces, fuímos al Porsche amarillo de Alice. Alice se dió un momento para cantar con su dulce voz,

"Compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras..." Y así hasta el infinito. Estaba encantado con su voz musical, no me importaba. Entonces, me apeteció improvisar una canción dramática.

"Estoy atrapado en un Porsche amarillo, condenado a un terrible día de compras!"

"Y como estoy atrapado, no tengo ni idea de que hacer!" Cantó la chica lunática con una camiseta que decía "Me encanta el centelleante cuerpo de Jasper" del coche de al lado

La chica lunática y yo cantamos, "Así que canto, para alejar mis problemas!"

Mientras hacíamos este numerito, Alice continuaba cantando, " Compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras, compras..." Estaba tan concentrada en su propia canción, que no se dió cuenta cuando la levanté, y la dejé en el asiento del copiloto, y empecé a conducir hacia mi terapeuta, en Port Angeles.

Alice's POV

Había una Buena razón por la que estaba en un asilo mental. Estaba loca, creo que aún lo sigo estando un poco. En la sala de espera, entró una chica de dieciocho años, y gritó como una completa loca.

"Alice! Jasper! Sois vosotros!"

"Um... hola?" Saludó Jasper extrañado.

"Hola!" Le saludé amablemente.

"Alice! Llévame de compras! A mi también me encanta ir de tiendas!"

"En serio?" Pregunté.

"Sí!"

"Eso es genial! Después de nuestra reunión, podemos ir de compras! Mi terapeuta. Tengo una cita ahora."

"Parece que vamos al mismo sitio!" Dijo la chica. "Me llamo Kristen, en serio, como Kristen Stewart, no miento!"

"Eso rima!" Dije alegremente.

"Lo se!"

Jasper's POV

Pensé, _Dos Alices? Este día no podría ir peor._

"Soy de Port Angeles," Dijo Kristen. "Soy la sobrina de psiquiátra."

"Genial," Dije sarcásticamente. No me alegraba saber que esta chica vivía no muy lejos de Alice. El caso es, que lo tres entramos a la consulta. El terapeuta tenía como cincuenta pósters de Jasper y Alice colgados, noventa y cinco disfraces de Jasper y Alice, y una asombrosa colección de otras cosas del merchandising de Jasper y Alice. Aunque el terapeuta parecía que tuviera noventa años, gritó,

"OMC, son Alice y Jasper!"

"Te dije que tenía una sorpresa!" Dijo Kristen.

Justo entonces, el terapeuta cerró la puerta y puso una barra de hierro delante de ella, para que no pudieran escapar.

"Primera pregunta!" Dijo el terapeuta dando saltitos. "Que tipo de ropa interior usas, Jasper?"

"Segunda pregunta!" Dijo Kristen. "Alice, cual es tu postura favorita en el sexo?"

Alice y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y corrimos rompiendo la puerta. Corrimos todo lo deprisa que pudimos hacia el Porsche, y conducimos hasta casa a 120 KM/Hora. Cuando llegamos Alice preguntó,

"Has visto todo lo del terapeuta, verdad?"

"Verdad."

"Pues llama al 911!"

Lo hice, di la información necesaria, y me aseguraron que se harían cargo. Entonces suspiré.

"Sabes, no me apetece ir de compras," Dijo Alice con una sonrisa. "Solo quiero estar contigo. Pero... hay alguien a quien quiero más."

"Estamos casados," Dije firmemente.

"No, aún no he hecho nada con esa persona... ella aún no lo sabe. Pero he visto el futuro, y nos mudaremos a Canadá para casarnos."

"_Ella?_" Pregunté extremadamente dolido. Sentí como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón.

"Si, es Leah."

Parpadee. "Leah?" No podía digerir la información. "Leah Clearwater?"

"Mm-hmm, la quiero más que a tí, Jasper."

Sentí sus emociónes y no lo sentía en absoluto. En realidad, parecía que se alegraba de librarse de mí. Igualmente, yo también tenía algo que decir.

"Te he estado engañando... Me he estado viendo con... Emmett."

Alice me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

"_Emmett?_" Gritó. "Pero... Porque?"

"Bueno , es muy fuerte y musculoso, y me deja poner mermelada de fresa encima de él, y luego lamerla. Emmett y yo tenemos algo especial, Alice."

"OMG, me acabo de dar cuenta de que eres mi único amor!"

Sentí sus emociónes, y vi que decía la verdad.

"No, Alice," Dije firmemente, "Pero Emmett me gusta más."

La tercera cosa que recordaba eran los ojos inyectados en sangre de Alice. La segunda, como mi cuerpo se partía en pedazos, y la última, como era arder vivo. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

Emmett's POV

"Esta muerto?" Le pregunté a Alice.

"Sip, Jasper esta muerto," Me respondió.

"Bien," Dijo Rosalie, "Un trío!"

"Cuarteto, querrás decir," Dijo Leah.

"Alucinante!" Dijo Rosalie. Todos estaban deacuerdo con ella Rosalie.

**

* * *

**

Emmett siempre acaba liado con alguien xD

_**Siguiente capitulo: Necrofilia? Stephenie Meyer es un vampiro?**_


	36. Necrofilia? Stephenie es un vampiro?

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 36: **Necrofilia? Stephenie Meyer es un vampiro?

Bella y Edward estaban leyendo en el porche de su casa, cuando Bella preguntó, sin venir a cuento, "Edward... cuanto tu y yo tuvimos sexo cuando era humana, yo... hice necrofilia?"

Edward parecía que estaba conteniendo la risa.

"Puedes reírte," Dijo Bella, sonriendo.

Edward se estaba riendo tirado en el suelo, cogiéndose la barriga. Cuando terminó, quince minutos después, le dijo a Bella, "De donde has sacado _eso_? Tienes que recordar que puedo pensar, tengo inteligencia humana, y alma. Además, aunque no tuviera alma, no pudiera respirar, ni si me latiera el corazón, no seria un cadáver porque existo. Los cadáveres son objetos inanimados, y yo estoy muy 'animado'. Has tenido sexo con un vampiro, cariño, eso es todo."

"Oh, mi amor," Rió Bella, mientras le abrazaba y le besaba.

_Gracias a Dios no me puede leer la mente_, pensó Edward en ese momento.

* * *

Jessica Stanley se había aficionado a Crepúsculo, como muchas chicas de su edad. Así que cuando Jasper caminaba por el campus de la universidad a la que asistía, aunque sentía que debía apartarse de él, le saludó coquetamente, "Hey, Jasper, que hay?"

Eran buenos amigos. Jessica tenía una Buena vida social, y después de la publicación de la saga Crepúsculo, los Cullen estaban invitados a todas las fiestas.

Jasper respondió, "No mucho, y tu?"

"Nada bueno!" Respondió contenta. Justo entonces, su mano accidentalmente se cortó con una hoja de su libreta. "Ouch! Me he cortado. Oh, mier-" Antes de acabar su inteligente frase, corrió por su vida, pero no era muy rápida. Jasper gritó, "Sangre!" y la cogió para beber de ella, pero Carlisle, quien visitaba la Universidad par ver a un amigo, le vió y preguntó, "_Jasper?! Que estas haciendo?!_" Jasper miró el cuerpo de Jessica, y dijo, "Ups." Agachó su cabeza, muy deprimido.

Tres días después, Jessica se transformó en un vampiro. Por supuesto, en su Universidad no se asustaban al ver vampiros desde que admitieron a los Cullen, todo estaba perfectamente bien. Jessica casaba en el bosque con el resto de los Cullen, Carlisle se aseguraba de que, como neófita, mantuviera el control, además se descubrió que tenía el poder de conocer una situación escandalosa al momento de que sucediera, incluyendo todos los detalles escabrosos. Así que, su vida continuo todo lo normal que fué posible, aunque tener dieciocho años para siempre no es lo que quería Jessica, y no estaba tan bien de la cabeza como para llamarla "normal". Por supuesto, la transformación de Jessica no fué de primera plana, no como la de Stephenie Meyer.

Alice fué invitada a la cada de Stephenie Meyer para una agradable conversación, mientras Stephenie bebía te y comía donuts. El olor de su sangre fué demasiado fuerte para Alice, y antes de que Stephenie pudiera dares cuenta, Alice mordió su mano. Stephenie gritaba en agonía, y Alice llamó a Carlisle. Pero igualmente, era muy tarde. Tres días después, se convirtió en un vampiro, cosa que fué una noticia para el mundo entero. El caso se llevó a los tribunales, y Alice probó que era inocente, porque era un vampiro, y no se podía controlar temporalmente a si misma. Así que, que hizo Alice? Debido a la investigación, se descubrió que fueron actos de un escritor. Al día siguiente, un coche de policía estaba en mi casa. Cuando abrí la puerta, el policía me dijo,

"Entendemos que usted ha provocado que Alice se comportara peligrosamente OOC, lo suficiente como para morder a Stephenie Meyer y transformarla en vampiro. Tiene derecho a per- hey! Vuelve aquí!"

Corrí escaleras arriba, y pulsé la tecla de borrar. La parte de la historia que decía que era culpable se borró. Instantáneamente, Aro Volturi fué declarado culpable, y sentenciado a prisión. Porque? Porque Aro Volturi es absolutamente malo, y debe ser castigado. Un buen día, Carlisle Cullen visitó a Aro durante las visitas conyuga-

**No! Mala imagen mental!**

-Bueno, en realidad no lo hicieron. Aunque Carlisle y Aro solían ser buenos amigos, después de un tiempo, Carlisle se enfadó por las demandas de Aro sobre abusos sexuales, y por eso se fueron. Bueno, "huir en mitad de la noche, cuando nadie en el Castillo de los Vulturi miraba" serían términos mejores.

**

* * *

**

En esta ocasión no fue Emmett el que acaba con un amante, sino Carlisle! El siguiente capítulo és el último de el fic, así que disfrutadlo, se que muchas lo haréis. Llega el tan esperado:

_**Guia para matar a su unidad JACOB**_

**Besos!!**


	37. Guia para matar a su unidad JACOB

**Disclaimer: "Twilight Parody" pertenece a Teenage Guy, Yo solo lo traduzco con su permiso. Los personajes y los lugares son de la gran S. Meyer.**

**Capitulo 37: **Guia para matar a su unidad JACOB

**Nota: Esta es una parodia de una serie de drabbles que tiene cryssXcross sobre Edward y Bella. Este capítulo no tiene intención de ofender a nadie a quien le guste Jacob. Aunque no recomiendo su lectura si te gusta demasiado…**

**Jacob Black: La personalidad del androide es la contraria que la mía, encuentro esta historia muy graciosa. Hay que reírse de uno mismo.**

Has comprador satisfactoriamente un monstruoso, egoísta, un imbécil también conocido como un androide con la cara de Jacob Black, también conocido como Unidad de Fácil Destrucción de Jacob, o UFDJ. Has comprador este producto para destruir y aniquilar a alguien con la apariencia descrita anteriormente. Aquí hay algunos avisos de protección:

-Si has comprador este producto, la compañía que lo fabricó asume que lo matara tan pronto como puedas, si no, se disparara automáticamente veinticuatro horas después de su activación. Si quieres comprar una unidad JACOB para tu propio entretenimiento, para mucho más de veinticuatro horas, mira el sitio web de cryssXcross para más detalles sobre como conseguirlo.

-El hecho de que la plata mata a los hombres lobo es un mito, y la compañía que fabricó la UFGJ lo tenía presente.

-La UFDJ no puede entrar en fase, pero aún así, és inusualmente alto y fuerte, además de listo. Sigue las instrucciones paso a paso para matarlo de forma inteligente.

-La UFDJ es una unidad básica y no tomará represarias amenos que le provoques, aunque, como el Jacob Black real, actuará de forma arrogante. Creerá que no lo puede matar hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

**Accesorios incluidos en su UFDJ:**

1 Cabaña plegable de plástico irrompible con puerta y cerradura.

1 Espada del siglo diecisiete

La ropa de su UFDJ debe estar en su cuerpo. Si no las tiene, y usted no esta tomando un vuelo al otro lado del mundo, entonces, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

**Lo que tendría que hacer para matarlo:**

**Paso 1:** Monte su cabaña plegable antes de que llegue su UFDJ, hablo sobre una semana de antelación, dándole suficiente tiempo a que se mezcle con el paisaje.

**Paso 2:** Desenvuélvalo con precaución. No importa cuanto cuidado tenga, seguirá siendo gruñón, incomodo, e irritable, pero no querrá que le pase nada antes de que empiece la diversión.

**Paso 3:** Cortésmente, dígale que entre a la cabaña, dígale que dentro hay comida. Él correrá hacia dentro, y se encerrará a si mismo. Por supuesto, cuando alguien se queda encerrado, no puede salir, a menos que la persona que lo encerró tenga la llave. Ahora, és todo suyo, puede apuñalarle con la espada Antigua capaz de romper el plástico del que está hecho su unidad tantas veces como quiera.

**Paso 4:** Puede matarlo de diferentes formas. Puede torturarlo obligándolo a estarse quieto en una posición incomoda, y cuando no se pueda mover, usted puede, en cualquier orden:

1) Arrancarle los ojos.

2) Cortarle sus órganos sexuales.

3) Apuñalarlo en el corazón.

4) Decapitarlo.

5) Dejarle sin brazos.

6) Dejarle sin piernas.

7) Separar su cuerpo por la mitad.

Depende de usted la forma de matarlo. Puede, además, invitar a un amigo o varios, sacar fotografías o grabarlo en vídeo. Diviértase!

Solo cuesta 19,95$, _incluyendo impuestos y gastos de envío_, que, francamente, es un robo. Debería costar de dos a cinco mil dólares.

* * *

Después de que Bella Swan Cullen leyera el capítulo 37 de Twilight Parody, estaba asqueada. Sabía que la historia era asquerosa, horripilante, y horrible, y ni siquiera graciosa. Agradecía al cielo que el autor pensara que Jacob no existía, porque, obviamente, "su comentario" que decía "Me río de mi mismo," era claramente para no ahuyentar a los fans de Jacob. Y para hacerlo peor, habla del autor que hizo lo mismo con Edward y con ella? Como si así le gustara el trabajo de Alec! Bueno, ya basta! No lo volvería a ver! De repente, Bella se transformó en una oveja, con la inteligencia de una oveja también. Jacob, con una Mirada rabiosa en sus robóticos ojos, dijo, "Si, maestro. Parece un buen trabajo."

"Por supuesto," Aceptó Alec, "Es muy simple. La transformación tubo lugar cuando clicó en el link a mi historia. Bueno, tendremos cordero asado para cenar. Vamos, Bella."

Bella le siguió obedientemente, y el resto de los Cullen, quienes se convirtieron el los subordinados sin cerebro de Alec, le siguieron también.

**

* * *

**

Pues este es el final ^^

**Hay una secuela llamada "Lo siento mucho, pero el muslo de Rosalie ha desaparecido" (****I'm so sorry, but Rosalie's thigh has disappeared) de 10 capítulos de duración que traduciré si Alec me da permiso. Pues como siempre se dice en el último capítulo de las historias, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review, los que tenían la historia en alert y los que la tienen entre sus favoritos. Sé que és muy típico, pero lo digo en serio, gracias a todos por leerlo. Muchos besos a todos.**

**-christti-**


End file.
